Villainverse:The Path of Villainy
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: A set of stories revolving around the older and younger generation of villains. Join El Tigre, Frida/Ocean Rocker, Black Cuervo, and many other villains on their journeys as villains outside of Miracle City. Takes place in the same universe as Task Force Cross
1. El Tigre: Leaving Miracle City

Manny's POV (8 years and 7 months ago)

It's raining in Miracle City. While that's not unheard of, it was a sad day that day. One of the greatest villains of all time, Puma Loco, has passed away. My Grandpapi had the one thing that no one could defeat, not a hero nor a villain, cancer; it was terminal. At first I thought he would be fine since there are some villains who he knows that have healing abilities and supposedly they have the cure for cancer; however, none of the villains that have healing abilities are able to cure cancer and the rumor about villains having the actual cure turned out to be false. As for the possibility of Sartana wanting to resurrect him, that's out of the question since she knew that my Papi would not want to be resurrected by her mystic guitar like that; she respected/loved him enough not to do so. Despite that, my Grandpapi went peacefully and with dignity in the end.

He was buried in the Miracle City cemetery like everyone else. Along with me, my dad, and my mom, there were others who attended his funeral. Most of these people were a few of his friends, his enemies (that respected him), his card buddies, and a few ex-lovers that still had feelings for him (that includes Lady Gobbler but she's a very special case). While my dad and I lead the main speeches and said what we needed to say, we made sure that those who were closest to him got to have their say about how they felt about Puma Loco when he was alive.

After the funeral, we had to give videotapes to certain people that my Grandpapi had addressed to them. As I was giving people their tapes, Lady Gobbler (being escorted by Black Cuervo) gave me a letter that is addressed to me from my Grandpapi.

Later that night, I opened the letter addressed to me. If anyone else read this letter, they would think it would be a strange language or random gibberish, but it was a special code that Grandpapi and I created together so we could talk about heist or stealing stuff behind my dad's back. The letter said this

 _Manny,_

 _If you are reading this, then I have passed away before I could see you become a hero or a villain. Knowing me, I have said what I wanted to say to you while I was alive, so this message will be short and to the point. While my overall will is going to be read to you by Rodolfo since I left it to him, there is something that I would like to give you in advance for when you make your choice. I have left you a key hidden in my room within the portrait of myself. When you find this key, further instructions will be given to you_

(7 Years and 6 months ago)

It was midnight. I was grabbing a few things that I wanted to take with me before leaving. I don't know how long I will be gone, but it will be a long time before I even think about coming back to Miracle City. The things that I grabbed with me is my wallet, my motorcycle keys (since I'm taking my motorcycle out of here), a couple of pictures that hold a lot of value to me (mainly pictures of my family and all the good times), my sketch book, a few art supplies, and some clothes. As soon as I got to the garage, I secured my bags in my motorcycle trailer and I was about to start the engine; however, I could tell that my dad was at the door

"Are you trying to stop me from leaving?" I said to my dad

"No, I just came to see my son off; it may be a while before I see you again." my dad said to me

"Really. You're not going to try and stop me and say that I should be a hero instead." I said

"Manny, I stopped doing that when you started High School…(to himself) and after that incident with Endurance and his sons; I didn't want our relationship to be like that no matter what. (to Manny) So, where are you going?" my dad asked me

"Can't tell you, but I know it's going to be far away from here." I said to him

"Before you go, I there is something that you should take with you." my dad said holding the Golden Sombrero of Chaos in hand and giving it to me

"The Golden Sombrero of Chaos. I thought the police confiscated it when Papi's new and improved doomsday bot came online a few days after the funeral." I said surprised to see it

"I thought so too, but that wasn't the case; it was dummy to make them think they had the Sombrero in custody. Papi asked me to give it to you if you decided to become a villain or keep it hidden until another Rivera takes up the mantle of a villain." my dad explained

"I'll be sure to keep it safe. Good bye Dad. Tell Nurse Angel I said goodbye." I said

"I will, Mijo. But you should say goodbye to your mother too." my dad suggested

"I've already done something about that." I said

"Ok." my dad said before giving me a hug goodbye

I got on my bike, started the engine and headed out. I could tell that my dad didn't want me to go, but he knew why I had to leave. I'm also sure he wanted me to be a hero instead of a villain, but I could tell that he was more ok with me being a villain instead this time, a lot more than he was when I was a kid. Other than me getting older, I bet it's in large part of that incident involving Endurance and his kids played a role in it; but then again, my dad was never like Endurance was to his kids, at least I thought so.

Before I headed out, I needed to do a few things first. The first thing that I did was write my name on the Wall of Villains in Downtown Miracle City; it's meant to be a rite of passage for Miracle City villains who turn eighteen and are considered official villains as of now. I turned into El Tigre and clawed my name, El Tigre, on the wall right above Django's signature. I also looked at the other signatures that were left by everyone else; such as Black Cuervo, Cactus Man (Kid), Senor Siniestro, and a few others that I noticed that were written down recently. Even though Miracle City isn't like the Miracle City I grew up in, at the very least, it's awesome that this wall managed to stay up no matter what has happened.

The next thing I did is visit Chakal's house for one final….final prank on him. Ever since he got fired from his job at Leone Middle School, he's been drinking his sorrows away his entire life; no other schools would hire him after the reputation he gained for being unethical and for the rumors of him taking bribes from truants that made him forget about these students skipping school. When I sneaked into his house, I noticed that he is laying on his bed in his underwear and all these bottles of alcohol on the ground. I almost wanted to do nothing since he's already a miserable piece of work, but after a few seconds I decided not to care and went along with my plans for him. I dragged him out of his house, took him to the Miracle City flag pole, and hung him by his underwear.

And finally, I went to the Miracle City. I had to sneak into the bank through their secret entrance that they have in an abandoned warehouse next to the bank. While the entrance did require a special key card, I managed to get a fake one that my Grandpapi managed to get a long time ago before he passed away. As I walked in, I used my speed and strength to take out all the guards with ease. I used my tigre nails to destroy all the cameras so no one could see me. I headed to the vault where all the money is located and broke down the vault with my green flame claws. I grabbed as much money as I could, while avoiding all the dollar bills that have very sensitive dye packs or ones that are marked; I could tell what is what thanks to everything that my Grandpapi taught me. After I grabbed what I needed, I headed out, but unfortunately, a silent alarm was triggered. I could hear some security guards, robots, and maybe a few heroes coming down to try and catch me. I heard someone say that it's time to surrender and give back the money. I only had one thing to say to them: Ancient Tiger Spirit, I summon you.

I used the power of the tiger to not only take out all the bodyguards but to also escape the bank with all the loot I stole. I then ran toward my motorcycle, where I hid it from prying eyes, got on it, and drove away. I could hear the sirens chasing after me and I assumed that some heroes might try to follow me, but I escaped using the super-mega-incredibly powerful- turbo booster on my bike. I said my goodbyes to Miracle City one more time before leaving it.

Three days later, I arrived at a mansion somewhere in the outskirts of Aztec City. I saw keypad with numbers and entered the code: 555-666-3231. As soon as I entered these numbers, the door opened and I walked in. Once inside, I walked into the dining room. At the dining room table, I noticed Don Baffi( now connected to some breathing machines), Comrade Chaos, Lady Gobbler, and some other elderly villains that I don't know. Then an elderly hunchback man in a red cloak, light brown skin, yellow eyes, and a gray beard appeared carrying a box and uses telekinetic powers to give it to me.

"This belonged to your grandfather. He told me to give it to you the day you became a true villain if he wasn't around to give it to you himself." said the old man giving me the box

"I'm surprised you didn't keep it for yourself." I said after opening the box revealing it to be a golden ring with a big ruby at the center and some other small gems surrounding it

"Wise of you to think that. However, your grandfather and I had a mutual respect for each other; you could say that we were friends-rivals; I respected him enough to make sure you received this. That being said, I think I speak for some of us that we didn't expect you to show up here, or rather we didn't expect you to chose the path of villainy. If I may ask, what made you decide to become a villain full time now?" said the old man

"There is something that I want achieve. Something I want to gain that being a hero wasn't going to accomplish." I said to the old man

"What might that be?" the old man asked

"I don't see a reason to tell you that." I said not wanting to reveal my intentions to him

"Very well, then; you have your reasons. For the short time that I have left, I look forward to seeing what you do. (to all the villains in the room) Now a toast, to the newest villain to join the path of evil, El Tigre." said the old man as he and other elderly villains raised their glasses and welcomed me to the side of evil

 **Just so you'll understand, this won't just be about Manny/El Tigre; it's going to focus on the villains from Miracle City and what they are up too or what has happened to them. While I won't specify the exact time and ate for most of these events, at the very least most of these stories/chapters take place before the events of Task Force Cross. You wouldn't have to read Task Force Cross to understand what is going on; it would be ok if you did but there really isn't a need too. The only reason you would have to is if I said you needed it to understand, but then again most if not all of these events take place before that. Also, to those who sent me OCs for Task Force Cross, I may do something with your OCs here if you want, but it would depend on how I feel; most likely I'll use them. I'm also accepting ideas for stories too; I can't promise that I'll accept them but I'm open to using ideas.**


	2. Flock of Fury Final Outing

(7 years and 6 months ago)

In an house somewhere in the mountains of Argentina, Zoe Aves, also known as Black Cuervo, is listening to music with a big grin on her face. She is not only happy for being able to steal the Ruby Tucan but also Manny/El Tigre is now officially on the side of evil full time like she is. She had found this out from her Grandmami, Lady Gobbler, a week ago; El Tigre also texted her this information too. While the two of them have become close friends (and even dated for a time), Zoe was still a little worried that Manny was going to be a hero instead of a villain and as a result they will be fighting more often. However, that will no longer be the case since they are now on the same side. Before she could do anything else, she heard a knock on her door; it was her Grandmami and she wants to speak to her and Carmelita/Voltura.

"It took me a while, but I managed to get these for the both of you. These are your new secret identities, back up secret identities, and extra-back up secret identities." said Grandmami bringing out a bag with a lot of fakeIDs and documents

"These are a lot, mother." said Carmelita grabbing one of the IDs

"I've had these for a long time even before our identities were leaked to the world and I've been updating them in my spare time for each of you." said Grandmami

"What about you?" Zoe asked her Grandmami

"I've got the ones that I need. Besides, I'm going to be staying at Baffi mansion for a while anyway. (to Voltura) You're driving me there." said Grandmami

"What? Get Zoe to do it." said Carmelita

"I can't. I have plans." said Zoe

"So do I." said Carmelita

"No, you're doing it; there is something I need to talk to you about and show you on our way there." said Grandmami to Carmelita

"Fine" said Carmelita

"Excellent. Now then, let's go have the time of our lives." said Grandmami

The three Aves women did go out to get dinner in one of the nearby cities. They all got dressed in very beautiful and sexy dresses-supervillain costumes and had dinner at a very expensive gourmet restaurant. They had the most expensive foods and drinks delivered to them and had a few "dates" sit next to them and compliment them on their beauty; some of it was genuine while others were afraid of getting blasted or blown up with egg bombs. After they finished eating and the restaurant paid their bill for them and give the Flock of Fury their "tips", the next thing that they did is go "shopping" for some new clothes and jewelry; they had their "entourage" compliment them on their new clothes or how their jewelry looked on them. If any of them didn't like the outfits, then they had them sent back or simply tore them up because of how bad they looked. And finally, they catched a movie, that Black Cuervo picked out, and revealed in their clothings, jewels, and other stuff that they obtained. Eventually, they had to leave after the police finally arrived to catch them. They used their weapons to make their escape and fly away in their jetpacks.

Afterwards, the Aves women headed back to their home in the mountains and relaxed in their beds. In Zoe's room, she is getting up to use the bathroom. After she finished, she noticed a light in her Grandmami's room and decided to see if she fell asleep while reading. It turns out that she isn't asleep, unliker Carmelita who is passed out, rather she is looking in a scrapbook by the looks of it.

"You can come in you know." said Grandmami

"What are you doing still up, Grandmami? " said Zoe walking in her Grandmami's room

"I could ask the same thing to you." said Grandmami

"I just got up to use the bathroom and I noticed the light on in your room." said Zoe sitting down on her Grandmami's bed

"I see. But if you must know, I'm looking at some old photos of myself in my younger years; I was quite the looker back then, even though I'm still a very hot in my old age." said Grandmami showing Zoe a book of herself when she was yougner

"You're also looking at some old photos of Puma Loco too." said Zoe holding out photos of Puma Loco

"Hey, give those back. How did you know those were there?" said Grandmami swiping those photos from Zoe

"You always taught me that most things that people tend to hide even with a straight face are either hidden in secret compartments or underneath their pillows. Besides, mom and I know you sleep with pictures of you and Puma Loco; you've been doing that since he died a year ago." said Zoe

"I miss him. Despite me ultimately wanting him to pay for tricking me all those years, I still loved him very much. He was in my top five of men I would have easily have run away and got married with in my younger years; that's saying something given how promiscuous I and a lot of us were back then." said Grandmami looking at a photo of her and Puma Loco when they were young

"While I doubt you'll believe this entirely, Tigre told me that Puma did regret tricking you all those years and leaving you at the altar given the circumstances back then." said Zoe

"Since Tigre has been good to you so far and he didn't do what Django of the Dead did to you, I give his words and him a little more leeway than I did when you and him were kids. But Puma made that apparent when he took me out and did all the things we used to do back when we were together." said Grandmami

"Hey, aren't those the old people I met about a month ago during my initiation into villainy full time? I recognize most of these villains, but not all of them." said Zoe looking at a photo of about 35 villains and only recognizing her Grandmami, Puma Loco, Don Baffi, General Chapuza, Comrade Chaos, El Tarantula, and Mano Negra

"That's because some of these villains were dead long before you were either born or they died recently and I just don't care about most of them. Back then we were called The League of Villainy." said Grandmami

"Are these all the female villains?" said Zoe only noticing a total of seven female villains in the photo

"Unfortunately, there weren't that many female supervillains, or at the very least not that many well known ones. Besides, having few at the time was the better option in our group of villains; fewer competition for the attention of all the guys. Also, I was the pretty one of the group anyway." said Grandmami

"What about those two?" said Zoe looking at a

"I was the pretty one!" said Grandmami more firmly

"Ok, got it Grandmami." said Zoe not wanting to get on her Grandmami's bad side

"However, those two were worthy opponents in the game of love, beauty, and lust." said Grandmami looking at a woman with blue hair and mermaid like outfit and another woman with red hair and black leather outfit

"I don't know why, but one of them really bugs me for some reason." said Zoe

"Which one, Queen Annihilatrix or Ocean Rocker lll?" said Grandmami

"Ocean Rocker. She kind of reminds me of Frida." said Zoe looking like at Ocean Rocker

"Well, they do have one thing in common, I guess; they both have blue hair. It wouldn't surprise me if Miriam decided to pick her to be her successor just because they had the same hair color." said Grandmami

"Frida, a supervillain; that'll be the day. She couldn't make it as a supervillain; all she cares about is her music, not villainy. With her out of the way and being a wannabe musician, it'll be so much easier for me to win El Tigre's heart full time too when I feel like it again." said Zoe not believing that Frida could cut it as a supervillain

"I'd be careful with that. El Tigre may be on the side of evil, but I guarantee you that you're going to have a lot more competition with other female villains. You two may know each other, but that won't change the fact that you'll have even more competition. But your mother and I told you what to do in that situation." said Grandmami placing her hand on Zoe's hand

"Crush them without hesitation, show them no mercy, and make them look inferior to you." said Zoe remembering what her family told her with passion

"That's my granddaughter. I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning." said Grandmami

Zoe then left her Grandmami's room and went back to bed. Grandmami Aves, or Pachita, turned out the light and started to lay down in her bed too, but not before kissing the picture of Puma Loco when he was younger.

The next morning, the Aves women went their separate ways. Zoe is heading to Colombia to being her extra/temporary job at the Villain's Quarterly Magazine company as a photographer (and hopefully one of their models if she's lucky). She's also going to meet one of her friends and a fellow villain that goes by the name The Amazon Fighter. As for Carmelita and Pachita, they took the Flock of Fury Jet Eagle to drop Pachita off in Italy.

On the jet, Carmelita starts a conversation with her mother.

"How long are you going to be in Italy anyway?" Carmelita asked

"I don't know yet; it depends on how Don Baffi's health is. If I had to guess, I would say a month or two. Other than his health, I'm also taking care of a few things there too." said Grandmami

"What kind of things?" Carmelita sked

"Old people stuff; it doesn't concern you. You won't have pick me up during you and Lady Lava's robbing-shopping spree for that fashion show in a week." said Grandmami

"How do you know about that?" said Carmelita surprised that her mother knows this because she never told her

"Not very difficult considering you still write in a diary, but I was mostly reading your destroy Nurse Angel stories for kicks; I really liked chapter 7 the most." said Grandmami holding out a green and silver diary that says "My Diary"

"Give me that! I just write that stuff when I'm bored and nothing is good on t.v." said Carmelita snatching the diary from her mother

"More like you write them because Pantera not only has a new woman in his life, but also because she can fly like you but only better; I got that from reading chapter 1 and 2." said Grandmami mocking her daughter

"It's not like I care about Pantera anymore anyway. She can have that twit for all I care; I broke up with him anyway." said Carmelita denying it being about White Pantera

"He broke up with you." Grandmami reminded her daughter

"AS IF I COULD FORGET!" Carmelita shotued in anger and almost loses control of the jet

"Besides, it doesn't matter anyway since you have to leave the possibility for Zoe to be with Tigre now." said Grandmami

"Even though El Tigre is a villain like us, I still see him as trouble for my daughter, your granddaughter; all Rivera men are trouble. They leave a mark on your heart that never goes away." said Carmelita

"That is true." said Grandmami

"However, Zoe has managed to handle herself with "her Rivera" way better than how I dealt with mine. Also, I sort of despise Django of the Dead more than El Tigre now after how he broke her heart; dumping my daughter on a text message of all things. At least when Zoe and El Tigre broke up, it was a mutual break up and it didn't leave my daughter crying in the end; even though the attraction she has for him is still there. I'm hoping that it will just end and she can find some other villain to love" said Carmelita

"That is true. Either way, we have to leave this all to her; you're going to have to leave this to her. She's a grown woman now and she's going to have to make her own choices now." said Grandmami

"I know." said Carmelita with some reluctance

"However, that doesn't mean you or I(if I'm still alive when it happens) can't hurt those who hurt Zoe in the end." said Grandmami with a sinister look on her face

"Ture." said Carmelita with a sinister look on her face

" But enough of that, I need to talk to you about something important." said Grandmami

A few hours later, they arrived in Italy; Rome, Italy to be precise. Carmelita parked the jet in a disclosed location so no one would see her. After Pachita got off, Carmelita flew away in the jet. Pachita then grabbed out her Lady Gobbler staff, pressed a button on it, and it started to glow red. This glow is meant to act as a beacon for the Mustache Maffia to come pick her up; this is a special beacon that was given to her by Don Baffi himself.

A few minutes later, some men in black suits arrived to pick her up and take her in Baffi mansion in a limo. While in the limo, she is getting changed into an orange dress that exposes her chest and she is putting in a white flower in her hair. At the same time, she is thinking about the fun times that she had with her family the other night. Even though it was fun, she knows that there is a chance that she may not get another night with them like that again. Both Zoe and Carmelita are doing their own things now; this is in large part of Zoe being her own woman, all the Miracle City villains having their secret identities leaked along with other villains outside of Miracle City, and ultimately hear getting older. She knows that, like Puma, she won't be long for this world either. She's also aware of the same thing happening to Don Baffi as well given how his health has been lately

A few hours later, she arrived at Baffi Mansion. Inside the mansion, she is taken to Don Baffi's room where he is resting in bed, strapped to a few machines, and his doctors checking on his health. Don Baffi then dismissed his doctors and bodyguards so he could be alone with Pachita.

"Hello Pachita; it's nice to see you again, my Gobble-Gobble Girl." said Don Baffi placing his hand on Pachita

"Nice to see you too, my Mighty Mustache Man." said Pachita giving Don Baffi a kiss

"You look nice in that outfit; if I remember that correctly, I bought you that dress during our romantic trip in Paris." said Don Baffi noticing her outfit

"It is; it still fits me to this day. I thought I would surprise you. I just hope your wives aren't going to be angry at me." said Pachita

"I'm on death's door anyway, so that doesn't matter; I should be able to see my favorite lover before I die." said Don Baffi

"If it's any comfort, I'll be behind you sooner than later." said Pachita placing her hand on his face

"Don't say that Pachita; you're going to outlast the rest of us old villains." said Don Baffi

"Maybe. By the way, how is Sophia? I heard she is going to be a full time villain too after what happened to her father and your condition." said Pachita

"Yeah. I didn't want that for her; she was suppose to live comfortably and maybe have a family of her own one day. Unfortunately, our war with the Beard Maffia is escalating even further and she has to be ready. She's learned a few things in Miracle City but she's not on the same level as your granddaughter, El Tigre, or even Django of the Dead. I was hoping you could help her learn a few more things to at least help her measure up." said Don Baffi with a sad-worried look on his face

"For you my Baffi-wafiy, I'll see what I can do for her; however, I won't do it for free." said Pachita

"I know that; I'd expect nothing less from Lady Gobbler." said Don Baffi with a confident look on his face


	3. Frida: The New Ocean Rocker Part 1

(8 years and 9 months ago)

At the Miracle City cafe, Frida is playing her guitar for all the customers; even though there is only five people in the cafe tonight. She gets a text from Manny asking if she is busy tonight and wants to see a movie; she responds that she has to watch the cafe tonight since Bertha is visiting family tonight. Frida then ask how Grandpapi is; Manny tells her that he's his usual self for someone who doesn't have much time.

As the customers are beginning to leave, Frida is tempted to close the cafe a little early tonight since no one is coming in. But Before she could do that, an old lady walks into the cafe. This old lady has light brown skin, green eyes, about the same height as Maria is; she is wearing a blue scarf, white dress shirt, and black pants.

"Excuse me, but are you about to close?" said the old lady

"Technically, no; we don't close for another hour and a half tonight. Since you're here, I'll serve you up something. What would you like?" said Frida putting away the "Close" sign

"Coffee, black with foam on the top; I would also like a large plate of cookies too." said the old lady as she is sitting down on the table

"We only have sugar cookies." said Frida as she is bringing the cookies to her

"That'll due. So, are you the only one working here tonight?" the old lady asked

"Yeah; my boss and landlady had to meet up with family today." said Frida putting up some of the chairs up while the old lady eating the cookies and drinking her coffee

"Landlady!? You live here by yourself." said the old lady surprised to hear this and looking at how young Frida is

"Yeah. I move out of my parents' house due to a "disagreement" I had with my dad." said Frida crushing her hand at the thought of her father

"I see. That guitar, you play?" said the old lady noticing Frida's dark blue guitar

"I play and sing. I used to have a band called The Atomic Sombreros, but we broke up awhile back; it was during our sophomore year in high school. Despite that, I still want to be a rock star and live out my rock star dream. By the way, I don't think I've see you here before. Are you new or a tourist?" said Frida

"I'm actually from here, but I left a long time ago for other things. I just came back to visit a very sick friend who doesn't have much time left." said the old lady

"My friend has a sick relative who doesn't have much time to live either. "said Frida talking about Grandpapi and how he has terminal cancer

"I see. If you don't mind, could I hear your voice and see you play your guitar?" the old lady asked Frida

"Sure." said Frida

"Hold on. I want to you to sing this; I want to see something and I'll give you a massive tip" said the old lady giving Frida some song lyrics she has on hand

Frida looked at the lyrics to this song and memorized it as fast as possible; when it comes to song lyrics she can memorize them easily. She then grabbed her guitar, sat down, and began playing her guitar.

 _The World. Is drowning in a sea. A beautiful sea of sadness and glee. I watch as it drowns. I never frown. As the water from the sky keeps coming down. I see it all. I wonder if I fall. It is a dream, a wonder full scene. I like the water._

 _Oh beautiful sea. I come and watch as the rain falls. I can hear it now as the waters stand tall. I will devote my heart. My eyes have watched you from the start. I will rock the ocean with my Ocean Heart. My Ocean Heart._

Frida stopped singing since that's where the vocal lyrics ended; the rest of the time she played the song lyrics until they ended. After she finished playing, she noticed that the old lady not only clapping but crying at the same time.

"Your voice; it sounds amazing. I love it. You're perfect." said the old lady clapping in happiness

"Perfect for what?" Frida asked

"Are you still in school?" the old lady asked

"Yeah. I promised my mom that I at least finish High School if nothing else. Warning you now, I'm not a genius; I thought the capital of France was Frenchy Town when I was in Middle School." said Frida

"I only care about your voice, more than your actual intelligence. Here, contact me after you graduate High School." said the old lady giving Frida a business card with some information on it

"Tsunami Records? "said Frida not recognizing the name at all

"We're a very "exclusive" record company. I can assure you that you'll be able to live out your rock star dream with us, especially with what I have planned. Just keep this business card and our meeting to yourself; I only ask because it's for your benefit. I have to go now." said the old lady getting up and getting ready to leave but not before leaving Frida a big tip

"Who are you?" Frida asked

"My name is Miriam Aguado." said Miriam as she left the cafe

(7 years and 6 months ago)

Immediately after she graduated High School, Frida left Miracle City to accept the opportunity that was given to her by Miriam Aguado to join Tsunami Records. Its location turned out to be in Brazil, not too far from Pipa Beach. When she arrived at the building, she found out that there are others who were invited to join Tsunami Records too by Miriam Aguado; this didn't surprise her, but she didn't expect it to be this many people (1,315). Each of them were there for many different reasons than her so she wasn't worried.

Miriam then welcomed them all to Tsunami Records and said that she believes that all of them have talent and could be useful to her music industry. However, there are limited spots in the company and only a few will be allowed to join. She held a special competition that doubled as an interview for Tsunami Records; if they got the appropriate scores in the respective competitions then they will get a spot in Tsunami Records. However, if they fail then not only will they not get the job in Tsunami Records, but also they will get an eye exam; everyone was confused with the whole eye exam part.

The next day, the competition began; it lasted a whole week. The first two days were considered a fashion day. She had to come up with three different outfits on the first day that would look good on a magazine and CD cover; only two of the three outfits that she made worked out. On the second day, it was the swimsuit competition, which was a lot easier considering how much "she has grown" and she was in the top 10 girls with the best swimsuit.

Day three and four consisted of a dancing and singing competition. People were allowed to team up with others during this portion, but their scores would be counted as one (meaning if they performance got a rating of 45 it passes on to the entire group) During that portion, Frida met three other girls (Rain, Jamie, and Kira) who wanted to be a part of Tsunami Records too. They were forming an alliance for the singing and dancing competition and they wanted Frida to be their lead singer for the singing portion; the dance portion there was no real leader for that one but Kira knew some steps that could help all four of them. While Frida ultimately wanted to carry herself, her need to be in a group and do a show with a band took over and joined. Thanks to their help, they managed to get an adequate score in the dancing portion but they stole the whole show with the singing portion, especially since all three girls knew how to play instruments; Kira played drums, Jamie played guitar too, and Rain played piano).

The fifth and sixth day were relaxation days but at the same time it doubled as a day to prepare for the seventh day where they have to perform a show based on what they learned these past four days during the competition. Frida, Kira, Jamie, and Rain worked together again for the seventh day. They practiced with their instruments and the song lyrics that Frida made on the fifth and sixth day; at the same time, Frida got to know all three girls and where they came from, their personal dreams, and complained about their overbearing or lame parents with a few exceptions to certain family members. On the Seventh day, it was their day to perform against the rest of the contestants. While there were a lot of excellent performers and singers, but that didn't faze Frida and the others. They played a song that Frida was able to come up with and was able to stand up with the other contestants; they may not have been the best performance but they were worthy of being praised.

The next day, Miriam Aguado arrived with other members of Tsunami Records to announce the ones who will be taken in by Tsunami Records. They announced that they were only going to be taking 253 people. As luck would have it, Frida made the cut along with Kira, Jamie, and Rain. The ones that didn't make the cut were told to get on Tsunami Records boats to be taken home and they will have their "eye exams" on the boat.

Afterwards, Frida, Kira, Jamie, and Rain planned on celebrating their success by going out partying. However, before she did anything, she got a text from Miriam saying: Congratulations on making the cut; I knew you would. Me and a few of my associates are going to make you, Kira, Jamie, and Rain a full time band thing; I'm assuming that shouldn't be a problem. Over the next two months, we're going to be focusing on getting your music noticed by people via social media first and a few CD after you guys come up with a few songs. However, after two months, you and I need to talk about something important as soon as I take care of a few things. That being said, if you have time, I would like you to look up someone by the name of Ocean Rocker when you have time; you don't need too but I highly recommend it.

Over the next two months, Frida and her bandmates would come up with new songs together and think up a name for a band; that took a whole week for them to come up with a name. Frida didn't want the band to be called the Atomic Sombreros due to that being the band she formed with Teeny and Rosa. Eventually, they decided to call themselves The Ultimate Skull Sirens. With Frida and Jamie's talents in songwriting, they managed to come up with a total of 75 songs; only 21 made the overall cut with the group as a whole. Rain was in charge of creating costumes or picking out outfits for the band; she had some expertise in fashion and clothing. Most of their songs became big hits with social media with a total of 2.4 million downloads around the world

(7 years 4 months ago)

During these two months, Frida did look up Ocean Rocker like Miriam asked her to do. It turns out that there have been a total of three Ocean Rocker. The first one was a kid (about 13 from the pictures) and the second one is said to have been a rumored spy. However, the third one has the most information. It turns out that this one was a supervillain that made her mark in Miracle City a long time ago. Her robberies consisted of stealing ancient artifacts, money, and musical instruments. She was also known rival of Sartana of the Dead; almost starting a war with her at one point. Frida continued to learn more about Ocean Rocker until all the information about her ended after it was said she disappeared after a battle against a superhero team called The Justice Matadors; not much is known about the incident as a whole. After looking at the information and pictures of Ocean Rocker, Frida looked really closely at her and came to realize that Miriam was Ocean Rocker.

On the day of her meeting with Miriam, Frida headed to her office in the Tsunami Records building. Her office is at the bottom floor of the building; the building itself has 50 floors. When Frida arrived in her office, Miriam is looking at a photo book.

"Hello Frida; it's been a while." said Miriam welcoming Frida

"Yeah, about a year now." said Frida

"Yes. I was hoping to see you again; I wanted you to get into Tsunami Records. I see something in you that shouldn't go to waste. By the way, were you able to look up Ocean Rocker like I suggested?" said Miriam drinking some champagne in a glass

"I did. You're her, aren't you?" said Frida

"I was." said Miriam with a slightly sad look

"You also knew Puma Loco; you even teamed up with him a few times." said Frida

"Yes. He was a friend, crime partner, and lover. The night you saw me was also the day I was visiting him to see how he was and to say my goodbyes to him." said Miriam grabbing an old photo of her and Puma Loco

"How come you weren't at the funeral then?" Frida asked since she wasn't there

"I don't handle those well; besides, I wanted to say my goodbyes to him while he was alive, not dead. But that's not the reason that I called you here, at least not the main reason. Frida Suarez, I would like you to be the next Ocean Rocker." said Miriam bringing out a blue steel guitar with waves and seashells on it

 **I'll go more in depth on what the competition was like for Frida and Frida's new friends/bandmates in future chapters, but this was the short-easy version for you all to how she met the original Ocean Rocker; there is a part two to this**


	4. El Tigre: Queen Annihilatrix

(6 years and 5 months ago)

In the streets of Paris, France, El Tigre is on the run from the police after stealing a lot of paintings and artifacts from 12 different museums. Even though he is running away from the police, he is also firing his claw darts at the police cars and at the helicopters chasing him too; not only do the pop the tires or slow down the blades but they also explode whenever El Tigre needs them to explode. It was easy to avoid them and prevent them from following him since there aren't any super heroes in Paris at all, or at the very least not in the area. Since he was sure that they are going to call for backup, he made sure to escape as fast as possible in order by going into the sewer.

While in the sewer, he is making sure that all the loot that he stole is still intact for the buyer that he is selling them too. As luck would have it, everything remained intact and he continued through the sewers to meet up with the client. After walking for a few more minutes, he arrived at a strange door with a dog collar on it. When El Tigre knocked on the door, a muscular woman in a pink leather suit and whip asked El Tigre what the safety word is; El Tigre responded with "Guacamole". The lady then opened the door for El Tigre and said "Welcome to The Lust-Lust Dungeon". She escorted El Tigre into the establishment to meet up with the buyer that wanted the art and artifacts that he stole. As he is walking through the building, he can hear the screams and moans from all the different rooms in the underground building. They finally arrived on the third floor of this place, the lady opened the door, and El Tigre walked in. Once inside, an old lady that is the same height as Lady Gobbler, has peach skin, blue eyes, and is wearing a black and green cloak.

"Hello, Queen Annihilatrix." said El Tigre

"Hello, El Tigre." said Queen Annihilatrix

(Queen Annihilatrix is known by the supervillain community by three other nicknames: The XXX villain, The Queen of all Torture, and Black Latex Flower. Her crimes involved torturing others for information, arson, robbing banks, and blowing up stuff. She was a resident of Miracle City a long time ago but she was never from there; however, she did consider that place a second home. She knows El Tigre because she used to be an ally and love to his Grandpapi, Puma Loco; she also knows El Tigre since she attended his full time introduction to villainy ceremony. She is also the head of a vast information network for villains; she gives them information anything that they want for the right price.)

"Here's what you asked for. As you can see, everything is intact." said El Tigre bringing out a green vase with pink flowers, a pink diamond ring, a painting with clocks and a man screaming, a bronze tiger head, a sword with a dragon on it, and a shield with a whale on it

"From the looks of things, everything is in order. All righty then, this should be worth about half the information you requested." said Queen Annihilatrix looking at the items

"Why half?" El Tigre asked

"While you did receive all the items that I wanted, I'm afraid that I no longer want this item is no longer of use to me. Since you brought me something I don't want, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take half the information that you." said Queen Annihilatrix

"Can't you make a small exception for me? I am Puma Loco's grandson." said El Tigre trying to charm his way into getting what he wanted

"You may be Puma's grandson, but even I can't do any favors like that for you; besides, you're way too young to handle me." said Queen Annihilatrix with a slightly flirty tone

"Other than what you just said, we had a deal." said El Tigre being a bit grossed out a bit

"Well, deals change; I'm sure your grandfather taught you that." said Queen Annihilatrix

"He did. He also told me to be one step ahead of any villain that can give you information, especially you. Before you look at those artifacts any further, you should take a closer look at them." said El Tigre holding a detonator in his hand

"Well played. You placed small explosive devices on these artifacts. Can I assume that you were going to set these off after you had gotten the information from me?" said Queen Annihilatrix noticing the small explosive devices on the artifacts

"Maybe, or I just took into account that you might screw me over just like I assume that for any information brokers, arms dealers, or loan sharks. Now, are you going to give me the information that I requested as promised or am I going to have to press this detonator and blow everything up?" said El Tigre an intimidating-sly tone

"I'll say this much El Tigre; your grandfather taught you well. However, you're still a little too green to think you could cross me in such a manner." said Queen Annihilatrix

Queen Annihilatrix then pressed a button underneath her chair and El Tigre fell into a trap door. He then found himself in a caged arena and surrounded by giant robots all in black. He then notices Queen Annihilatrix is sitting on a throne and then a huge crowd of people are cheering and booing at the same time. Queen Annihilatrix was then given a microphone by one of her man-servants and addresses the audience.

"Hello, my slaves. Tonight I have a very special show for you. Tonight we have a fellow supervillain, El Tigre, entertaining us tonight. However, he's not here of his own will. You see, he was about to back out of a deal that I had to change for certain reason that is beyond his understanding. In short, he was going to dissatisfy me; and you all know what happens when someone dissatisfies me." Queen Annihilatrix announced to everyone

"They get punished!" said the crowd of people

"Correct!" said Queen Annihilatrix

"(to himself) Grandpapi was right; she is crazy. (to Queen Annihilatrix) So, what are these things anyway?" El Tigre asked noticing 5 strange robots surrounding him

"It would seem our guest doesn't know what these are; let's tell him since he doesn't know. These robots are called Sentries; they used to belong to a security company called Bravo Industries until the company was bought out due to lack of money to build these things. So far, only a total of 158 were made in the entire world. They were supposed to be used against us villains but that's no longer the case; good thing too since they would cause a lot of trouble if they were mass produced. So far, we've managed to get 15 out of the 158 for our own entertainment purposes and El Tigre is going to fight 5 of them right here and now. If he manages to beat them and entertain me at the same time, then I'll let this whole thing slide and I'll give him the information he wanted in full." Queen Annihilatrix explained

"What happens if he loses?" the crowd of people asked

"I'm glad you all asked. If he loses, then he'll have to be "eternally punished". "said Queen Annihilatrix with a high spirited tone

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered in excitement

"Can we get this over with already?" said El Tigre confident that he could destroy these robots easily

"You don't get to decide that; I do. I'm in charge of this situation El Tigre; you're just my play thing. (to the Sentries) Sentries, attack." said Queen Annihilatrix

The Sentries began blasting El Tigre with their finger lasers, but El Tigre avoided the blast. He tried to slash at the Sentries and cut of their heads but their necks are made from a very hard metal alloy that his claws can barely cut. When one of the Sentries tried to punch him, he managed to stop it with his fist; it hurt his and but not that much. El Tigre then fired one of his claw darts in the stomachs of the Sentries and then the claws exploded. He could see that would do some damage to the Sentries, but he would still need something more powerful. Then suddenly, one of the Sentries let out some black Wire from its arm, restrains El Tigre by the arm, and starts to shock him with high voltage electricity. The other Sentries were about to do the same, but El Tigre manage to dodge those wires and break his too; unfortunately, they had more wires in them and started to try and restrain him again.

Back with Queen Annihilatrix, she is eating popcorn while having her nails done, getting a pedicure, and eating popcorn that is being fed to her by her man-servants, while watching El Tigre's match. Just then, a woman that is wearing a pink and silver latex suit walks in; she is not only tall, but she is also an anthropomorphic Bengal tiger with long black hair appears.

"You're back early, Sylvia." said Queen Annihilatrix

"The exchange didn't take as long as I thought it would. Anyway, here you go. "said Sylvia

"Well done, Sylvia." said Queen Annihilatrix

"So, that's El Tigre; he looks as handsome as he does in Villains Quarterly. What did he do that was bad that you had to put him in your cage?" said Sylvia noticing El Tigre slashing at the Sentries

"Well, I intentionally screwed him over on a deal we had and he fired back with a backup plan to screw me over." said Queen Annihilatrix

"Why!? It's not like you to go back on a deal like that first; usually you like to wait for someone else to go back on a deal with so you can have the satisfaction of punishing them." said Sylvia with a curious tone

"You're right, but I had to make an exception to that rule just this once. The only reason I went back on our deal was due to the information that I was about to give him would cost him his life if he wasn't careful or at the very least strong enough to get what he needs." said Queen Annihilatrix showing Sylvia the list of mystical item locations that she was going to give El Tigre

"Oh, so he's going after Mystical items and one of the mystical items that he wants is…...oh god. Three of the items that he's looking for are in "her" territory." said Sylvia

"Yeah. I'm sure El Tigre is powerful, but he's not that powerful; he needs more experience or more power before he can even consider going into "her" territory." said Queen Annihilatrix

"Why don't you just tell him about "her"?" Sylvia suggested

"I'm sure he knows but won't listen to me, and since he will more than likely not listen to me then I'll make him fight for the information." said Queen Annihilatrix

"That's why you're having him go against those Sentries." said Sylvia as she watches El Tigre hold off two Sentries at the same time

"The company may have gone under, but they were making very powerful robots that could go against us villains; I bet my money and career as a villain, in a parallel universe, that they could wipe out villainy if there were a lot more of them and these are just MK.1s." said Queen Annihilatrix as she watched El Tigre escape

"You must really care about him to do this." said Sylvia

"He's Puma Loco's grandson. I would never forgive myself and I'm sure Puma would never forgive me if I let anything happen to him; however, if El Tigre was a hero like his father then all bets are off. That being said, I feel that he's one of the few things left out there that remind me of him; that and the sex tape that we made together." said Queen Annihilatrix holding out a tape that she has

"Well, judging from the looks of things, your plan might actually be working; he's already covered himself in is long cape and the Sentries are firing at him with their lasers." said Sylvia noticing El Tigre struggling

Inside his cape shield, El Tigre is trying to figure out what to do since these robots are a lot tougher than he thought. He then thought about something that he can do, but he didn't want to do it since it will take up a lot of power in his current state and he hasn't fully mastered this power just yet. However, he has no choice or he'll get in incinerated. He pops out his claws, stabs himself in his right side (without hitting anything vital), and starts chanting something:

Garras salvajes del tigre. Dame el poder de aplastar a mis enemigos sin vacilar. Llévame a la oscuridad de la selva y hazme el depredador que destruye mi presa sin remordimientos.

Just then, a green explosion occurs and send the Sentries to the wall. They got back up and were prepared to fire again, but one of them couldn't since El Tigre had run over to that Sentry and tore it to pieces. The audience then notices that El Tigre now has a vicious and scary look; he had the look of a predator ready to hunt and he is surrounded by green flames too. The other Sentries began to fire at El Tigre, but he would simply ignore the bullets or lasers and run over to the other Sentries and break them. He would crush them all with all of his might until they were nothing but small pieces of scrap metal and wire. The audience looked in fear and amazement from this display of power, but it eventually turned into fear when El Tigre began to give the audience a blood thirsty look on his face; it looked like that he was going to attack the audience. This was the case when El Tigre is about to break an opening in the cage and attack people. Lucky for them, the room was sprayed with a very powerful sleeping agent that made El Tigre, even in his feral state, fall asleep.

El Tigre then found himself in a bed and he is chained up. He broke out of the chains easily, but at the same time he was weak from the fight. Just then Sylvia walked in with a meal for El Tigre.

"Oh, you're awake finally. About those chains, they were just a precaution in the event that you went feral again or acted in anger against me." said Sylvia giving him the plate of food (grapes, bread, cheese, and ham)

"Where am I?" El Tigre asked

"In my apartment. I've been nursing you back to health; you've been asleep for 5 days." said Sylvia

"5 days; it used to be longer than that." said El Tigre

"You should eat something; I bet you're hungry." said Sylvia

"Well, I don't smell any truth serum, poison, or deadly toxins so why not. Wait, who are you?" El Tigre said before eating the food

"I'm Sylvia; I'm a villain like you. I work for Queen Annihilatrix and she told me to take care of you." said Sylvia

"Really, even though she screwed me over; we had a deal." said El Tigre eating the ham

"Does this make you feel better? She told me to give this to you too. For what it's worth, she was trying to protect you from going after these three items in particular." said Sylvia giving El Tigre the list

"Why?" El Tigre asked

"Because she was worried about your safety; these three items are in the territory of the Red Queen." said Sylvia

"I've heard of her; my Grandpapi told me about her and how even the older villains don't like her." said El Tigre recognizing the name

"Oh, so you do know about her; Queen Annihilatrix wasn't sure if Puma Loco told you about her. She screwed you over like that since she didn't want you to go into her territory since she felt you weren't strong enough yet." said Sylvia

"And putting me in a cage against those robots was supposed to prove that." said El Tigre getting up from the bed

"In a way yes. Those robots were designed to hunt and kill villains with ease and those were just Mk.1s. Red Queen as some Mk. 1s herself but I bet she's modified them to be way deadlier. You went against Sentries that weren't modified in any way and even you had trouble; you had to use that ability just to win. That being said, Queen Annihilatrix was looking out for you….in her own way." said Sylvia

"She could have just told me that some of the items were in Red Queen territory; I know about her and how dangerous she is. At the very least, I would have gotten stronger or sneaked into her territory without causing an uproar." said El Tigre

"Sure, if you say so. By the way, how come you aren't surprise that I'm a talking tiger?" said Sylvia rolling her eyes

"I've seen stranger things in my life as a kid and now, so you being a talking tiger woman doesn't surprise me that much. (to himself) Besides, my belt should be able to turn me into one too if I can figure out how the original El Tigre was able to pull it off." said El Tigre

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sylvia asked El Tigre who is about to leave

"Well, since I got what I wanted, I'm going to see more of France and see more "sights" before I go after the first item that want to get. Unfortunately, it's somewhere in North America; I've heard some bad things about that place from a few villains." said El Tigre getting a quick glance at Sylvia's butt while she wasn't looking

"It's not that bad; take it from someone who knows. If you like, I can show you around." said Sylvia

"Why; what's the catch and why do you care?" El Tigre asked

"Because I know the place that you need to go better than you think, I'm heading to America in a two weeks anyway, and you'll need me to get this mystical item in particular. Also, a client of ours needs certain information about the mansion the item and the person who owns it. Like it or not, you're going to need me." said Sylvia

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." said El Tigre

"Just know one thing about me: I won't be holding the bag at the end of all of this. Betray me and I'll slice off your handsome neck without hesitation." said Sylvia placing her claws near El Tigre's neck

"What makes you think I'll do that?" El Tigre asked showing no fear in his face

"One word, or name: Tattoo." said Sylvia

"That wasn't my fault and in a way that was revenge thing; besides, she betrayed me first. Anyway, I've got to go now." said El Tigre

"Here. This is the stuff Queen Annihilatrix didn't want and figured that you should keep it since you stole it." said Sylvia giving El Tigre

"It's lighter than it's supposed to be." said El Tigre

"Delivery fee. I wouldn't try going after her since she left for some business two days ago." said Sylvia

"I don't feel like arguing this right now. See ya." said El Tigre leaving out the window

On a private plane somewhere in the sky, Queen Annihilatrix is holding a picture of her and Puma Loco underneath her feet. She then let's out a tear before giving Puma Loco a kiss. She then grabs her special tape and plays it for her amusement.


	5. El Oso: A True Oso

**Really pay attention to some of the details/context of this chapter; it's meant to give you context of what everyone's motivations is and how things are in Miracle City later down the line. I won't show much but there is some information in there.**

(6 years and 9 months ago)

Somewhere in a padded cell, El Oso is restrained with a straight jacket, tied down with locks, encased in an impenetrable plastic box, and is submerged in water with a breathing mask. He's been locked up in this jail cell for a total of a year now; that's the longest he has ever stayed in jail. Just then, his cell is brought up out of the water, his mouth brace was removed, and he noticed a dark brown skin man in a black suit, dress pants, tie, and dress shoes comes walking in with a clipboard and a chair.

"El Oso. Name, unknown. Age, unknown. Education, none. Arrest…. a lot. You've been arrested and broken out of jail so many times that the MCPD decided to not keep track." said the man looking at a clipboard

"Who are you, mang?" El Oso asked

"My name isn't important right now. What is important is trying to understand what motives you to go on like nothing has changed in Miracle City?" the man asked El Oso

"I don't get it, mang. Nothing has change in Miracle City; it's still a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy." said El Oso

"Are you sure about that? Ever since every supervillain in Miracle City had their secret identities leaked about a year ago, some of the super criminals have all but left; there have been a few that have chosen to stay, but most of them are gone or are in hiding. While the act itself of leaking Miracle City supervillains identities is considered illegal due to a law that was put in place during its founding and is unable to change due to it causing all the other law (new and old) to be completely revoked, it has helped in decreasing the supervillain population to a certain degree." said the man

"I don't see what this has to do with me, mang. I don't have a secret identity, mang." said El Oso

"That may be true given that your own history revolves around you being raised by bears." said the man

"Hey, did El Tigre and Frida tell you that, mang?" El Oso asked

"No, our investigative team found that out awhile back." said the man

"Ok. What happened to El Tigre and Frida anyway, mang?" El Oso asked

"This isn't about them; this is about you?" the man said trying to get back on topic with El Oso

"I want to know, mang." El Oso demanded to know

"Very well. Manny Rivera, also known as the supervillain El Tigre, is no longer in Miracle City. He's been very active since joining the side of evil. While our sources say he was last spotted in Russia, he's disappeared somewhere in France. As for Frida Suarez, we don't know where she is and neither does her family. From what I've heard, she's barely made contact with them after the events of the Career Opportunities Camp Incident; she was one of the victims of that place. It would be a shame if she became a supervillain like some of the other victims of that place did. But back to the matter at hand. You're one of the few remaining "old" supervillains left in Miracle City. Why do you think that is?" said the man getting back on topic with El Oso

"Because that means I'm one of the best, mang. Duh." said El Oso

"No. It's because you fail to realize that the time of villains running around in Miracle City without real consequence is over. We now have the tools to make sure that crime and villainy stops before it starts. We have drones all over the city, more police officers, more heroes, better security; we can truly fight back against you. We are in control of Miracle City now. You're going to have to make peace with that sooner or later." said the man

"No I don't; I'm just going to break out of here and go back to stealing." said El Oso with a confident look on his face

"You're not getting out of here." said the man

"Yes I will; I always break out after a few hours or so just like I do every day." said El Oso

"El Oso, how long do you think you've been in here?" the man asked him

"Uh, an hour." said El Oso

"You've been in that container for about a year now." said the man

"A Year!" said El Oso with a surprised look

"Yes. You and a few other supervillains that decided to test this new type of stasis bath as a method of containment for all forms of evil; it's the most humane way of stopping you rather than just killing you. You and the other villains subjected to this experiment all turned out well and no damage or life threatening problems in you other than hunger." said the man

"Now that I think about it, I am hungry. Can I get something to eat, mang?" El Oso said now noticing his stomach growling

"You'll eat something, after you undergo the procedure. The doctors have finished scanning you and we've recently gotten the go ahead to do this by our boss; all I was meant to do is distract you from noticing us placing the drugs needed to make sure that you survive the procedure." said the man as some guards came into get El Oso

El Oso was then escorted by some guards into another room and placed on an examination table. They made sure to restrain him so he wouldn't try to escape. Then a group of doctors came in with supplies and strange machinery.

"What is all that stuff? What are you going to do to me, mang?" El Oso asked as doctors are placing patches on him

"In simple terms, we're going to put this chip in your brain and either make you a functioning member of society or a hero that will defend Miracle City from anymore threats." said the man

"You can't do that, mang!" said El Oso in anger

"I'm afraid they can. You see, this is off the books and is in no way against the law if you're in an undisclosed location. But then again I managed to find this place so it's not undisclosed anymore" said a very small woman dressed as a doctor

"Hey, who are you; you're not one our doctors." said the man

"No, but I am an actual doctor." said the lady

"Guards, arrest this intruder." said the man calling in some guards

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the lady

The lady doctor then whistled and a group of dogs with metal legs started attacking the guards and the other people in the room. The guards would fire at the dogs but they were fast enough to avoid the bullets. One of the guards decided to shoot at the lady who called the dogs in the first place, but that doctor looked at him intimidatingly and was unable to shoot her; he was then attacked by one of the dogs and taken down. After all the people were critically injured or in severe pain, the lady doctor called of her dogs, grabbed a stool, and began to talk to El Oso.

"Who are you kid, mang?" El Oso asked

"I'm not a kid; I'm an adult, nineteen to be precise. Also, I'm the woman that's here to free you. You see, I came here about three months ago because I was hired to do a job and I wanted to make a few bucks by turning people into animal humans on the side with a special drug that turns them into animals temporarily. While I was here, I noticed that some of the "main" supervillains are; I asked this since I've been living "under a rock" for 4 years now and I learned a few things that made me stay a little longer because I was hoping to run into you because I wanted to use you for an experiment that I'm doing" said the lady

"So, you're going to put a chip in my brain, mang?" El Oso asked

"No, nothing so barbaric like that. It's just something I want you specifically to be a part of." said the lady taking off the straps on El Oso

"Ok. How are we going to get out of here?" El Oso asked

"Don't worry about that, our ride should be here any moment." said the lady grabbing a green whistle with a skull on it and blowing into it

A green portal appeared before them and an undead figure appeared out of it with some skull soldiers and dragged El Oso away. The lady doctor then walked into the portal with her dogs and disappeared.

In a remote location somewhere in the mountains, El Oso is eating a ton of food given to him by the female doctor. As he is eating, the doctor is giving the undead figure some gold coins for his services before leaving.

"The undead sure do charge a lot for services such as this; it makes you think that airports aren't the ones that screw us over. "said the lady walking back after paying the undead with some gold

"I guess, doctor, mang. Who are you anyway?" El Oso asked with his mouthful

"Oh of course, where are my manners. My name is Bethany Wilkes, but I like to go by Dr. Beastly. I'm a supervillain like you; well not like you specifically, but I'm a villain either way. However, unlike most villains, I fancy myself in using others to do my dirty work, like these dogs that used you to break you out of the facility." said Dr. Beastly

"You mean jail." said El Oso

"Oh, that place you were in wasn't a jail per say. It's a special holding facility that a group of heroes calling themselves the H-Laws were holding you in. While they are allowed to hold super villains in their facility legally, they aren't allowed to simply experiment of supervillains like that without special permission to do so. The only exception to this rule was putting you and a few other supervillains into a special lock-up stasis chamber that you were in for a year." said Dr. Beastly

"So, I wasn't in jail?" El Oso asked after drinking 10 bottles of soda and 10 bottles of water

"Legally, no. They locked you away and stole a year of your life." said Dr. Beastly

"They'll pay for that, mang. I'll crush them and White Pantera for that." said El Oso crunching his fist into his hand

"Don't bother with White Pantera; he didn't have anything to do with you being locked up like that. Also, if things play out right or wrong, White Pantera and his team might take those guys down for you. Strangely enough, there has been some infighting amongst the heroes lately ever since some of them have turned to the side of evil supposedly and a few kids of some famous heroes have joined the side of villainy. It's these reasons and a few other factors that helped me find your location and break you out after all this time. El Oso, how would you like to be an actual bear, but permanently." said Dr. Beastly

"What do you mean, mang?" El Oso asked

"Let's just say that by the time I'm done with you, you'll have power far beyond comprehension and you can use that power for however you like afterwards." said Dr. Beastly

"Ok. What do you get out of this, mang?" said El Oso

"Let's just say that you'll be making me famous amongst the evil scientific community." said Dr. Beastly

El Oso was then put in a tube along with five other people. The tubes were then taken to five separate rooms. In the room El Oso is in, his tube is connected to five other tubes. In the five tubes, there contained a brown bear, a polar bear, giant panda, a red diamond, and a statue of what appears to be a mad bear. Dr. Beastly, seeing that her test subjects are ready, presses a few buttons, turns a few nobs, places her hand on a biometric scanner, and flips a switch to begin the process. El Oso was then shocked with heavy amounts of electricity along with the animals and the items at the same time. Dr. Beastly watched as her test subjects are now changing due to this process.

A few weeks later, El Oso is walking to the entrance of Miracle City with an army of bears. Then a huge group of police arrived at the entrance to stop him. The captain told El Oso to that he should surrender now, put his hands in the air, or they will shoot him. El Oso the let out a huge roar and he get covered by an energy bear skin and his army of bears begin to attack. The police tried firing at the army of bears, but they all managed to avoid the bullets and tear up all the cops. El Oso would smash all their cars and throw them at nearby banks, stores, houses. He and his army would then grab as much loot as possible and run away to Miracle City forest. Police and a few heroes tried chasing after El Oso, but they were unable to enter the forest because a strong energy projection is guarding the forest itself from entry. Many heroes and police officers tried entering the forest as best they could, but were unable too.

In the forest, El Oso's bear army is putting the loot into a big pile as he is watching. He then hears the people knocking on the forest barrier and decides to take care of them personally with his newest power. His entire body began to get covered in fur, he started to grow taller, and he is taking on a more feral appearance too.

Outside the barrier, one of the heroes with the power to manipulate mystic energy manages to make a hole big enough for a few people to enter at a time. When they did, El Oso appeared before them as a giant bear monster-human. He let out a huge roar that shakes people to their core; it even made a few officers wet their pants. While some tried to leave, others stood and fought against El Oso and his rampage as best they could, but it just wasn't enough. El Oso would slash at them, roar at them, and threw things at them with all of his might. Everyone decided to retreat since they believed that they didn't stand a chance against El Oso at the moment.

Elsewhere, Dr. Beastly is watching as El Oso is going on a rampage and showing it to the League of Mad Scientist. They were all impressed with her work and officially welcomed her into the league as an official mad scientist. She asks them if that means that she gets to take Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s spot as a result; they say yes.


	6. Frida: The New Ocean Rocker Part 2

(7 years 4 months ago)

"You want me to be the next Ocean Rocker. Why?" Frida asked

"In short Frida, I've been looking for a successor to the Ocean Rocker name for a long time now. I've had a few candidates in the past and my closest assistant has been looking for possible successors too. However, the majority of our picks proved to be too weak, didn't have the ambition and passion for music like I wanted, and they failed the song test right off the bat." Miriam explained to Frida

"Song test? You mean those lyrics you had me sing a year ago." said Frida remembering the song lyrics that she sung

"Yes. Those lyrics were written with a mystical pen that I have that is used to measure a person's, how should I put this, mystical musical potential. You had the highest of the 10 that had the most potential too. To be honest, I wanted to pick you right off the bat, but my assistant suggested that you go through Tsunami Records competition and pass it first before I even considered that." said Miriam

"Your assistant must be really picky or annoying to not pick me first if I had the highest mystical musical potential." said Frida

"She's is, but she's a really good assistant. So Frida, are you interested in being the next Ocean Rocker?" Miriam asked

"Me, a supervillain. I don't know what I have to say. The thought has crossed my mind a bit, especially after what happened with dad. That aside, I never saw myself being a villain as part of my rock star dream. Also, she said that I was 1 of 10 people to take on the mantle, meaning that there are those just as worthy as me if not better; I managed to get a spot because I simply made it through the competition-interview. Not to mention that if I don't become the next Ocean Rocker, she might kick me out of Tsunami Records because I know about her identity or figured it out. However, why would she even let me figure it out beforehand anyway?" Frida said to herself

"Before I agree to this, I need to know something. Why did you let me figure that you were Ocean Rocker in the first place? You could have simply told me here and now, have me decide, then gotten rid of me if I refused; why would have me make an informed choice like that? Why do you need me to be the next Ocean Rocker now? I highly doubt that there haven't been people with my mystical musical potential." Frida said to Miriam

"(laughing) For someone who says that they don't have much brains, you ask a lot of questions." said Miriam

"I may not be the smartest, but I'm not an idiot. I've learned to question a few things and be a bit skeptical over the years. Growing up can do that to you." said Frida

"It can. But to answer your questions, it's like I said, I didn't want talent such as yourself to go to waste or be forgotten. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have told you in advance about Ocean Rocker and expect you or anyone else to figure out who I was, especially if they are a normal person. However, you've been exposed to villainy unlike most of my candidates; and even if the ones that are exposed to villainy are here most of them didn't fit the qualifications needed." said Miriam

"My exposure to villainy? You're talking about my relationship with El Tigre and Puma Loco aren't you." said Frida

"Yes. When I first met you, originally I did treat you like everyone else, minus the fact that I would still want you regardless because of your beautiful voice. However, after I left, I talked to Puma and he talked about his grandson, El Tigre, and your name came up in the conversation." said Miriam

"What did he say about me? "said Frida

Other than you being "weird friend and girlfriend to his grandson", nothing that he wouldn't allow me to tell you in person even in death." said Miriam

"Typical." said Frida rolling her eyes

"As for why now, it involves something that going to happen in two years. It's called the Melody Eclipse and it's able to open a place called The Fountain of Melodies. It's a place that I want to gain access before Santana's grandson can gain access." said Miriam

"You mean Django." said Frida

"You know him." said Miriam

"We used to date." said Frida crunching her fist

"Ouch." said Miriam noticing the expression on her face

"I'll be the next Ocean Rocker." said Frida

"Are you sure?" said Miriam

"Yes, if for no other reason than to make sure that I get to steal something from Django before he gets the chance too. Also, I'm not going to pass up the chance to have my own mystical item that I know for sure is going to fit me perfectly. I've ran into a few mystical items before in the past and they all didn't work out; the closest item that almost worked out used to belong to my friend's mom but that item felt too heroic." said Frida

"I see. Well, I'm sure this guitar will do wonders for you." said Miriam looking at the guitar

Miriam sent the guitar over to Frida and she grabbed it. As soon as she grabbed it, some water came out of the guitar and gave her a special armor for her to wear. Frida could feel the power coursing through her veins and the presences of those who used to wield the guitar too. Miriam watched in amazement and happiness at the sight of the guitar becoming one with Frida and being alive to see her successor.

(6 years and five months ago)

Somewhere on Iquique beach in Northern Chile, El Tigre is on the run from two superheroes on surfboards after him for stealing the gold, silver, and bronze surf trophies worth a lot of money. Before he could go anywhere, three more superheroes on surfboards appeared right in front of him in order to block his path. El Tigre popped his claws out but before he could do anything, he and the superheroes started to hear a guitar and a voice coming from the ocean. All the male superheroes got off their boards and walked into the ocean. When they did, they were immediately pulled into the water. The female surfer charged into save her teammates, but she was caught in the water too. Then suddenly, a giant clam came out with the surfers in a ball of water unconscious without their surfboards.

"I don't know who you are, but come out and face me. If you think you can hide from then…..it can't be. Frida." said El Tigre smelling who it is

"Dang Manny, you ruined the surprise. How did you know it was me?" said Frida coming out of the water and giving El Tigre a hug

"Enhanced smelling capabilities; it's one of the new powers that I have. But what are you doing here?" El Tigre asked

"I came to get the rest of these surfboards from these guys from The Hang 10. I took care of the other three members, but I couldn't find the other seven at their base; that is until I noticed them chasing after you." said Frida looking at the surfboards that she stole from the

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else." said El Tigre noticing the cops coming

"What, we can take those guys; they're just cops." said Frida ready for a fight

"Normally I would agree with you, but since you took these guys out and their comrades we need to go now or they'll call in Jumbo." said El Tigre

"Who's Jumbo?" Frida asked

"You don't wanna know. Come on; I know a place where we can lay low." said El Tigre

El Tigre and Frida escaped from the police as fast as they could in order to get away from the police with what they had stolen. El Tigre lead them to a nearby cave and the two of them went all the way into the cave. Frida asked El Tigre where they are going but before he could answer her, they had arrived at the very end of the cave with a strange door. El Tigre grabbed a key out of his pocket, put it in the keyhole, and the two of them entered; the door would then disappear after they went in.

The two of them arrived in a safe house for supervillains called The Demon's Tavern. It's known as a place where supervillains can hideout, rest, drink, eat, etc. This place is in an unknown location, but there are special doors hidden almost all over the world where people with a key can enter this place.

The both of them headed to El Tigre's room they started to catch up after not seeing each other for a while now.

"So, this Miriam lady knew Grandpapi and she knew about your relationship with him and me and made you the next Ocean Rocker." said El Tigre

"Well she picked me beforehand, but he might have given her extra incentive to pick me; besides, she liked my voice already and didn't want to see talent such as myself go to waste. I also formed a new band; we call ourselves The Ultimate Skull Sirens. What's wrong?" Frida asked

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't expect you to be a supervillain too." said El Tigre

"I didn't either at first. However, I think being one is going to help out with my rock star dream even more; I don't know how exactly but I have a feeling being Ocean Rocker will do that. (to herself) Maybe when we get to the Fountain of Melodies, I'll find the answer." said Frida

"By the way, why did you steal the Hang 10's surfboards anyway?" El Tigre asked

"I was going after the leader's surfboard; the others are just extra spending money for me and my band to go this very exclusive resort this weekend." said Frida

"What's that sound?" said El Tigre

"It's my communication shell. (to the shell) Hello. Yeah, I got it. Wasn't that hard considering I was near the ocean when I did this. I'm with El Tigre right now; he was in the area. Yeah, we're at the Demon's Tavern. Ok, see you then." said Frida g

"Who was that?" El Tigre asked

"The third Ocean Rocker, my mentor and head of Tsunami Records. She's going to be meeting us here with our client who wants the boards. If you like, she says you can come to the meeting." said Frida

"Mainly because it'll mean you'll have extra protection in case they double cross you." said El Tigre

"No, she just wants to see you in person. Also, even if they double cross us, I can handle it. I don't need you to protect me like that anymore, ok." said Frida placing her hand on his face

The two villains headed down to one of the meeting rooms of the tavern where Miriam is waiting with the buyers who want the Hang Ten surfboards. The buyer gave them the amount for the leader's surfboard, a total of 3 million US dollars. As for the individual Hang 10 member's boards, they were given a total of 10,918,400 in yen each (or 100,000 in US dollars). Miriam made sure that the money given to them is real before they gave them the surfboards as promised. The men then left with the surfboards, shake Miriam's and gave El Tigre a business card before leaving; they ignored Ocean Rocker.

"What's their deal? It's like they didn't acknowledge me." said Frida with an angry tone

"Well you are still new to the whole villain landscape; they don't know you yet since you've only been doing this for a month now and your actions have been covert. You'll make you appearance known when your first concert starts." said Miriam

"If you say so." said Frida

"I know so. (to El Tigre) So, you're Puma Loco's grandson. I wanted to meet you, but I wanted to wait until you actually committed to villainy before that. I didn't attend your villainy welcome ceremony because I was busy that day. If you need anything, let me know. (to Frida) We better go; we still need to make preparations for your concert." said Miriam

"Yeah." said Frida

"Concert? You're having a concert. When?" El Tigre asked

"In three weeks; we're doing it in America, specifically Las Vegas, Nevada. If you like you can attend." said Frida

"This is backstage pass for you; just let me know if you'll be able to make it or not." said Miriam giving El Tigre a special pass

"I'll be there." said El Tigre

"Thanks dude. See you then." said Frida giving El Tigre a kiss

Miriam and Frida (Ocean Rocker) left the Demon's Tavern and arrived at a lake in the middle of a forest.

"So, what else do we have left to prepare for my concert anyway?" Frida asked

"Not much, but there's something I want you to learn for this concert just in case." said Miriam

"I thought you taught me everything that you knew." said Frida

"I taught you only 75 percent of what I knew until I saw how well you took the other stuff. Based on my personal assessment, I think you're going to be ready for what I'm about to show you. On another note, what's your relationship with El Tigre right now? I've been meaning to ask you that." said Miriam

"Even though it's been a while, things are still cool between us." said Frida

"You two dated for a time, right?" Miriam asked

"Yeah. It was at the end of middle school and the way through the end of our freshman year in because we wanted to see different people; we dated a little bit during our sophomore year again but it was short lived and he was trying to comfort me after "incident" that I told you about. After that, we pretty much dated different people." said Frida

"Yet you managed to keep your friendship perfectly. Not many can say that." said Miriam

"I wouldn't call it perfectly; I was a little ticked off when he started dating my arch nemesis, Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo." said Frida

"Pachita's granddaughter." said Miriam recognizing the name

"It was one thing when she and Manny started hanging out as friends, but when they started dating it really got under my skin. I managed to hide it from Manny, but them dating was eating me up inside." said Frida

"I assume that they broke up; that always happens between the Rivera family and the Aves family." said Miriam

"They did, but only because they were going their separate ways and long distance relationships never work out anyway." said Frida

"But ultimately, she has the lead in the battle to win his heart. But if it makes you feel better, you still have time and I'm sure the claim-lead to his heart that Black Cuervo has is fading away; I say this because of all the girls out there that will be gunning for El Tigre. You and her have a long standing mark on his heart, but that could change. Word of advice: Come up with different tactics to win his heart. Now that you're both adults, the game of love, lust, and sex is open to you and it's going to be a tough battle indeed. If you need advice on that, let me know." said Miriam

"I'll think about it." said Frida thinking her advice might not be relevant

 **I haven't done this in a while, so here are some questions that I have for you all; the answers to these questions will help me out with future chapters.**

 **What sea creature do you think best represents Frida?**

 **How badly do you want to see a Frida-Zoe fight?**

 **Which of these three do you want me to see a chapter done: Django, Che, or Sophia?**

 **What do you like about these stories right now and how do you think I can improve on them?**


	7. Sophia: Madrina Sophia

(6 years and 2 months ago)

It's Midnight in Baffi mansion. The Baffi family and a few close friends and associates are in the bedroom of the now deceased Don Baffi. His doctors reported that his heart had stopped recently and they were unable to revive him. Sophia, Browsia, Raul (on one of Sophia's pet dogs) and Lady Gobbler are walking in the room to see the late Don Baffi lying dead peacefully and with a smile on his face. One of Sophia's relatives, her Aunt Selma, came over to Sophia.

"I'm so sorry Sophia; he's gone now." said Aunt Selma

"When did he die?" Sophia asked

"Doctors reported that it happened about 2 hours ago."

"Where's my mother?" Sophia asked

"In her room. She's informing others about the funeral that is scheduled for next week; preparations are being made as we speak. We're also having a combined service for all those that have died in our war with the Beard Mafia recently. These orders were given to us by Don Baffi himself the moment her passed; he wanted to go together with those who stood by him and the family after all this time." Aunt Selma explained

"What about the Beard Mafia?" Sophia asked

"Sophia, I don't think you….." Aunt Selma said before being interrupted

"What about the Beard Mafia!? What's their status?" Sophia asked concerned that they could attack

"As far as we know, they won't attack us for a while. We've invoked a temporary ceasefire in order to bury our dead; I'm sure they're burying their dead too." said Aunt Selma

"Alright. Tell the guards to still keep watch just in case they try and pull anything on us. Even though we respect each other during funerals, they could still pull something. Big Man, Knuckles, Tony." said Sophia

"Yes Sophia. "said the three mafia members

"Sophia, you should be saying goodbye to your grandfather." said Aunt Selma

"I already said goodbye." said Sophia placing her hand on Don Baffi's face

(Flashback, 4 weeks ago)

"So Sophia, how is your training going?" Don Baffi asked his granddaughter

"Fine I guess, but Lady Gobbler is a task mistress." said Sophia

"If you think she's rough, then you're sadly mistaken; if you had met Queen Annihilatrix you would be begging to be taught by Lady Gobbler. Unfortunately, and gladly, I was never that close to her for you to learn from her. (*cough*)" said Don Baffi

"Grandfather! I'll get the doctors." said Sophia with a worried tone

"No. No, I'm fine. I'm fine, Sophia. Besides, I sent my doctors away to take care of your father anyway. I've heard he's making some progress." said Don Baffi reassuring his granddaughter

"Yeah, but they're saying that he won't be the same again after what happened. He knows who me, mom, and my half-brothers (Mario and George) are so the damage to his memory isn't all that bad, but there are still a few things that he can't remember or understand." said Sophia

"I'm sorry Sophia." said Don Baffi

"It's ok, grandfather. I know dad's going to pull through in his own way and I know he doesn't hate you for what happened even if he can't remember." said Sophia

"Not just that. Having you take his place like this; becoming the head of the family. Your dad and I only wanted to have you live comfortably; that's why he had you live with me for a while. Miracle City may have been a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy, but it was a place of crime and villainy that was safe for you from this war." said Don Baffi worried for his granddaughter

"It's also where I met my friends and where Browsia met the mustache that loves her. It's a shame that it's become so "incredibly secure" lately." said Sophia thinking about Manny, Frida, Raul and Zoe

"I know, but at least some of our operations have survived the changes going on there. (*cough*) Make sure that they stay afloat no matter what; don't let any of the other villains take what's ours." said Don Baffi

"I won't. I better go now. Black Cuervo is here and Lady Gobbler wants us to head to Milan for some reason." said Sophia

"Before you go Sophia, there is something I want you to have." said Don Baffi giving Sophia a ring

"What is this?" Sophia asked

"It's a special ring that I wore in my younger years; it's a sign that you are a part of the Legion of Eternal Villainy. There are a total of 35 of these rings in the world. I don't know if all 35 will ever come together again, but if they do I want you to have mine." said Don Baffi

"Ok. I have to go. Goodbye Grandfather." said Sophia

(End of flashback)

A few days later, the funeral service for Don Baffi is being held at the Baffi family cemetery. Along with his body are other members of the Mustache Mafia that have died recently in their fight against their rival the Beard Mafia; they are going to be buried next to him. While certain family members are carrying the coffins of the dead mafia members, Sophia is carrying Don Baffi's coffin with the help of El Tigre, Black Cuervo, Ocean Rocker, Browsia, and Raul. Once they were all taken to the location where Don Baffi is supposed to be buried, the group sat down at their seats in order for the funeral service to begin. The family priest would say a few things about the fallen mafia members first, but then he would straight to saying prayers for Don Baffi. After he was done, several family members and friends would say their peace about either Don Baffi or any of the fallen members of the Mafia. After they were done, Sophia began to say a few words herself.

 _Many of you would call my grandfather simply Don Baffi; I always knew him as Grandfather Vito. He would always spend time with me and made sure that I was taken care of whenever my parents couldn't be around due to their duties to the family. He was the best grandfather I ever had. It broke his heart that he first told me I had to be head of the family since he didn't want his delicate Sophie-Woofy having to deal with the hardships of leading the family. I told him that I could do this for him and our family. I promised that I would make the mustache mafia stronger than ever and I will so my Grandfather Vito can rest in peace._

Later in Sophia's office, El Tigre, Black Cuervo, and Ocean Rocker are looking through some files of low to middle rank villains that they received from their informants, got from El Tigre and Black Cuervo, or recent villains that have been making a lot of moves lately. Other than extra bodyguards that are meant to protect Sophia, most of the supervillains that were on the Mustache Mafia payroll quit due to pledging to work with Don Baffi, not Sophia. Also, given that their forces are weakened since their latest skirmish with the Beard Maffia, Sophia figured that it be best to employ other supervillains to their side given the circumstance.

"How about these guys?" said El Tigre holding up files on villains going by the aliases Snow Goblin, Mr. Fist, Madame Sheep

"No. I've seen these guys in action and they suck at being villains." said Black Cuervo

"How about these three: Pierre the Pouncer, La Boa, Giga Beam." said Ocean Rocker holding up files for these villains

"I'll consider La Boa since I've heard a few good things about her, but Pierre the Pouncer only knows how to jump really good and that's useless in my book. As for Giga Beam, we can't; one of my cousins used to date him and it got bad." said Sophia

"Why do you have the files of the Golden Eagle Twins?" El Tigre asked

"Mario must have gotten files on them mixed in there by accident or something; I asked him to get me as much information on any of the new rising Miracle City supervillains that popping up lately. Most of them are wannabes that don't last long as villains anyway, especially since the majority of them are from the…...never mind." said Sophia stopping before she brings up the Career Opportunities Camp Incident like that in front of Ocean Rocker

"What about Shadow Lion?" said Black Cuervo holding up his file

"Don't bother. He wants to make his own mark as a villain and I heard he's at war with his father, Endurance. I don't think he'll want to add on to your war with the Beard Mafia unless it benefits him in defeating his father." said El Tigre

"Madrian Sophia, we have a message from the Beard Mafia." said George, Sophia's half-brother giving the letter to Sophia

"What does it say?" El Tigre asked

"The head of the Beard Mafia is offering peace in exchange that I marry his son in honor of my grandfather's death; this is what he looks like. We have a month to decide." said Sophia ripping up the letter

"He's hot." said Ocean Rocker looking at the photo of the man Sophia would have to marry

"You're being offered a hottie for a husband." said Black Cuervo

"Normally I would agree, but this is just a matter of pity; they aren't taking me seriously as lead of the mustache mafia because I'm a woman. Also, he has a beard; beards are stupid without a mustache." said Sophia tearing up the photo

"So, how are you going to respond?" El Tigre asked

"I don't know. We're not up to full strength at the moment and I'm assuming they aren't either." said Sophia

"Why are giving you a month to decide such a thing? You would think that they would only give you a week at best." Ocean Rocker asked

"Mafia law requires that any big threats or actions made to a rival crime family from another crime family can only take place after a month of grieving period for fallen Dons, lieutenants, or really special family members. Since we lost Don Baffi, we have a month to grieve for him until our war with the Beard Mafia will begin again." Sophia explained

"So you guys only have a month to decide on what to do." said Ocean Rocker

"Pretty much. What we could use right now is an army that could at least defend us until some of our men recover. I don't suppose you guys know any villains that have an army I can keep around long term." said Sophia

"None." said El Tigre

"Nope." said Black Cuervo

"Not yet." said Ocean Rocker

"Um, I'm sure you have a lot to think about Madrian Sophia, but can I go now?" said George

"Yeah, go ahead George." said Sophia

"Wow, your brother is super timid. No wonder he's not the head of the mafia." said El Tigre

"That and he's only my half-brother; he's illegitimate on my dad's side. Before he had to marry my mom, my dad had a relationship with another woman and George is the product of that. They loved each other but she was always sick and she eventually died. In short, most of his timid nature comes from his mom since she was always so timid. As for Mario, he's the child of a prostitute that my dad had fun with one night and she left him on our door; he can't be head because he was so unexpected and he's too silent. However, he is strong and is very valuable to the Mustache Mafia." said Sophia

"So how come you became head of the family?" Ocean Rocker asked

"Because I'm the blood of the marriage between the Mustache Mafia and the Unibrow Mafia. My mother was part of the Unibrow Mafia, they were at war with the Mustache Mafia, it ended with a marriage between my parents. It's a really long story. But since I'm the only blood child of that alliance, only I can be head of the family since my dad can't." said Sophia

"As much as I would like to learn more, I have to go now. See you later, Sophia. (to El Tigre, giving him a kiss) See you later Manny." said Ocean Rocker getting a message on her shell phone and using a special key given to her to take her back to Tsunami Records

"Now that the rookie villain is away, how about we….oh come on." said Black Cuervo trying flirt with El Tigre since Ocean Rocker is gone but gets a call from her communicator

"Zoe, I need you to come with me right now; it's important." said Lady Gobbler on the communicator

"Grandmami, I'm kind of busy right now." said Black Cuervo

"I need you now! You can make kissy face with El Tigre some other time." said Lady Gobbler

You know, since I'm an adult and my own villain I don't have to…" said Black Cuervo

"I'll give you the combination to access your mother's best swimsuits." said Lady Gobbler bribing Black Cuervo to come to her

"Sorry Tigre, but I have to go too. I really want that combination to access my mother's best swimsuits. Bye." said Black Cuervo giving El Tigre a kiss

"Ok, so you're seeing Frida and Zoe at the same time?" Sophia asked

"I'm not dating either of them right now; I'm just friends with both of them." said El Tigre

"So, friend with benefits; not many people manage to make it work out like that." said Sophia

"Not necessarily that way, but…..I care about both of them let's leave it at that" said El Tigre

"Don't expect me to do anything like to you, Manny. I like you (since you have a mustache and are thereby no longer repulsive) but I don't like you that much." said Sophia

"Got it." said El Tigre

"Madrina Sophia, we have a problem. Three of our buildings in Miracle City was destroyed by a battle between the police and Cactus Kid along with his army of Cactus Bandits." said Tony coming in with some papers

"What!? I can't believe this. How much damage did he cause?" Sophia asked

"114 million dollars' worth of damage. We can replace a good amount of it and we had insurance on the buildings, but some of the supplies were stolen by him." said Tony

"Do we have any nearby operatives in Miracle City?" Sophia asked

"We do but they're not strong enough to take on Cactus Kid. We do have one agent that's close by if nothing else." said Tony

"Who?" Sophia asked

"W. He's the only one that's close by." said Tony

"Send him now to get rid of Cactus Kid and…...his army of Cactus bandits. Scratch that, I want W to bring Cactus Kid back here to me alive." said Sophia coming up with an idea

"He doesn't usually do capture missions." Tony pointed out

"Tell him that if he does this he'll be payed double for this capture." said Sophia

"Got it Madrina Sophia." said TOny

"I take it this means you're going to use his cactus bandits as your personal army." said El Tigre

"Pretty much. But other than that, there is something else we're going to need and I need your help getting it, assuming that you have something like this on you." said Sophia showing El Tigre the ring she got from Don Baffi

"Where did you get that?" El Tigre asked

"My grandfather left this to me before he died. I take it this means you have one too." said Sophia

"Yeah; Grandpapi left it to me but it was given to me by an old friend of his." said El Tigre showing his ring

Well, as long as it's your ring then we should be able to get it." said Sophia

"Get what?" El Tigre asked

"Come with me and you'll see." said Sophia

(Flashback)

A day before the funeral, Sophia went into Don Baffi's office(now her office) to find a special necklace that belonged to her grandfather that he wanted to be buried with. As soon as she found it, a letter addressed to her from her grandfather is underneath the necklace. She opened the letter and started to read it.

 _Sophia_

 _By the time you read this, I've already passed away and I have given you the ring of the Legion of Eternal Villainy. I'm writing this letter to you as my way of making sure that being the head of the family will be a lot easier on you. While I can't say much about the legion in this letter, I can tell you about a certain place that belonged to the legion that we left abandoned there a long time ago that I used as a sort of emergency storage unit in the event the Mustache Mafia faced a crisis. The location of this storage unit is located somewhere in the Alps. Use this ring and another legion ring to find this place; I recommend getting Lady Gobbler or El Tigre (who has the ring that belong to his grandfather) to go with you. Once you arrive there, all will be explained to you and you'll have what you need_

Your Grandfather,

Don Baffi

(Flashback End)

 **Here are some more questions that will determine future chapters that I will do.**

 **Would you like to see a MannyxFrida chapter or a MannyxZoe chapter first? Know that this would not make either of them an official longterm couple.**

 **How interested are you in learning about the Legion of Eternal Villainy?**

 **Which villain names that I mentioned in this story interest you the most?**

 **Che or Django?**

 **Pick a country that you would like to see a chapter done for anyone. Explain why if you want too.**


	8. Frida: Her Big Debut

**Here are the descriptions of Frida's new band and friends**

 **Kira- She has light brown skin, hazel eyes, about the same height as Frida, brown mohawk hair. She likes to wear leather jackets and skirts to look cool**

 **Jamie- Caucasian skin, blue eyes, black hair cut short, has a scar on her left eye, she is short for a woman her age(almost dwarfish). She likes to wear a racer jumpsuit at times**

 **Rain- She has dark brown skin, blue eyes, she is a bit curvy body wise, has dark brown hair. She wears a white t shirt, blue jeans, sometimes a blue hoodie.**

(6 years and 4 months ago)

(Three weeks ago)

Frida and Miriam are walking through a forest and arrive at a lake. Frida's guitar starts to glow and a strange tablet appears before the both of them. The tablets then produce three other tablets that have three different sea creatures, a whale, a turtle, and a clam.

"What is this?" Frida asked

"The Tablet of the Sea. A powerful artifact that connects with the guitar that gives its wielder the power to summon their spirit sea animal that lives within the wielder. What you're looking at are past spirit sea animals that belonged to the previous Ocean Rockers, myself included; the turtle over there is mine." Miriam explained while pointing to the turtle tablet

"So, this sea creature that I get will be connected to me for as long as I'm Ocean Rocker?" Frida asked

"No, it will be connected to you until the end of time itself even after you decide to give up being Ocean Rocker and pass on the mantle to someone else. I can still summon mine, but it takes a lot of energy even at my level and if I'm not careful the it could kill me; the same goes for you too." said Miriam showing Frida the tattoo mark of the turtle on her back

"Do we really need this sort of thing for my concert?" Frida asked

"Yes and No. From what I've seen from you in your training, you should be fine and we've made sure that you'll have enough water for your performance. However, it doesn't hurt to have a back plan, especially since you will have certain heroes popping up to come after you during and after the concert and you're in a pinch." said Miriam

"So, what do I have to do?" Frida asked

"Just place your hand on the blank tablet and your sea animal will appear." said Miriam

Frida walked into the water and headed toward the tablet. She placed her hand on it and it started to glow and her eyes started to glow blue too.

(The present day)

In the streets of Las Vegas, Nevada, a huge crowd of people are arriving at the Fountains of Bellagio in front of the Bellagio hotel and casino. The huge crowd mainly consisted of teenagers and young adults with tickets to the premiere concert for the debut showing of the Ultimate Skull Sirens. People have been hearing about them ever since their songs began to appear on social networks, some exclusive music stores, and advertisement. While no one has seen their faces or know who these people are, their music has been trending pretty well and their music has been downloaded a lot. About two months ago, it was announced that they are having a concert in Las Vegas, Nevada at the Bellagio hotel and casino. While the owners of that place have denied that such a concert is going to take place their, Tsunami records has promoted it enough with a small festival and party at a nearby casino and offered free transport to the concert too.

In a nearby hotel, Miriam is watching as the crowd is pouring in to see Frida and her band. As she is watching, she is informed that El Tigre is here and tells the guard to let him in.

"I see you made it." said Miriam

"I wasn't going to miss this. So, where is Frida anyway?" El Tigre asked

"With her band getting ready for the show. They've made a lot of progress in such a short amount of time so I expect the concert to go off without any problems." said Miriam

"Why this place; why make this the place where Frida and her bandmates make themselves known?" El Tigre asked

"Well, I did have five other places in mind but this place has some promising investors who will be paying attention to the concert. If Frida manages to get their attention, we can be expecting some sponsorship for her and Tsunami Records. This will also help increase her infamy and reputation amongst other supervillains." said Miriam

"How so?" El Tigre asked

"Well other than her music, she's also going to be robbing the resort while the concert is going. Even though the resort started beefing up security in the event of a riot or robbery, we have everything ready and Frida knows what she is doing." said Miriam

"I'm holding you to that." said El Tigre

"You care about her, don't you?" said Miriam with a sly look on her face

"We have a history together and I she's one of the few people I care about in this world. (to himself) On a side note, I promised that I would look out for her whenever I can." said El Tigre

Elsewhere, in another room of the hotel, Frida and her bandmates are preparing for the show.

"Looks like we have a huge turnout. Goes to show you that people love our music already." said Frida putting on some lipstick

"I wonder how they're going to react that we're a literal band of thieves." said Kira brushing her hair

"As long as our music shines and it's good, they won't care, especially when we give them our finale performance" said Rain on her computer

"So Frida, how much loot are we going to be getting from the resort?" Jamie asked

"More money than I got for us from those surfboards that I stole, way more. Don't tell me you damaged your car again, Jamie." said Frida

"What can I say, other than music, I love racing and sometimes my car gets damaged." said Jamie

"Girls, it looks we're going to have more company than just the police to deal with afterwards. A brother-sister hero team is here to assist the police; they call themselves the Vegas Twins. They don't have any powers, but they are tough contenders in a fight. What are we going to do?" said Rain noticing on the livestream the two heroes

"Stick to the plan of course. We took into account superheroes coming before and after the show. You guys do your part and I'll do mine." said Frida

"You're on in five minutes, girls." said the stage manager

"Let's do this." said Frida

Frida grabbed her guitar and transformed into Ocean Rocker. She then pointed her guitar at Kira, Jamie, and Rain and gave them armor of their very own; it's not as strong as Frida's but it will protect them and mask to hide their identities.

Outside at the fountain, the crowds of people are still waiting for the show to start, while security is telling people to just go home and that this is all a big mistake, someone has been pranking them or something. Just then, the whole area went dark. While this did surprise people, things changed when a huge light pointed in the middle of the fountain and a huge bubbles came out of it. The bubbles then busted to reveal Jamie on bass guitar, Rain on an electric piano, and Kira on drums. Frida then appears in her Ocean Rocker outfit with her mystic guitar and a microphone stand in front of her.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we are The Ultimate Skull Sirens!

The crowds began to cheer in amazement and excitement at the sight of the Sirens. The police and a few security detail tried to figure out what was going on and take action, but they all found themselves restrained by water chains and to make matter worse all their forms of communication are blocked. Before they could react, the show started. Kira started things out with her drums, then Rain with her piano, and finally Frida and Jamie played their guitars; Frida then started to sing for the crowd.

(A Sea Kiss)

 _I remember. The day I was washed away by the sea, with you and me. It was crowded, the people staring, watching you kiss me by the sea._

Inside the resort, the people not wanting to see the show is either gambling, partying, or drinking. The people were so caught up in their fun, that some did not notice a group of water people are walking through the resort and taking their wallets and taking all the cash that they had.

(End of our Summer Memories)

 _Is this the end? Will it all fall? I don't want our time to fade away. (Frida and Jamie) Let's spend our time together one more day._

In another part of the casino, where all the chips are being stored, a water person sneaks up behind the guards, traps them with water bubbles and knocks them out by drowning them, and grabs all the chips that it can and gives the rest of the chips to other water clones. As the clones are taking the chips away, they also take some of the security guard's wallets and take all the cash that they had on them, which wasn't much. They then proceeded to do what they came here to do: steal gold from this vault.

(Prison Heart)

 _My heart! You tried to lock my heart away. Never wanted to hear what I truly wanted to say. I had my own life and my way. You have….._

Back in the exclusive room, El Tigre and Miriam are paying close attention to this song; both of them knew what this song meant.

"I think I know what this song means; this is the hatred she has for her father personified." said El Tigre

"I heard about the Career Opportunities Camp Incident that Frida experienced. To think, her father's own plans to lock up criminals was used on his own daughter and 64 other youths. How can such a man live with himself knowing that his own plans hurt his own daughter?" said Miriam

"Who knows? I think the very fact that his own daughter won't ever acknowledge him as her father should have killed him on the inside by now, that's assuming he hasn't shot himself already; but then again he still has his wife and two other daughters to live for." said El Tigre

"What would you do if you ran into him again?" Miriam asked

"If he's still a cop and if Frida allows me too, I'll kill him." said El Tigre popping his claws

"Interesting answer. You and Frida have a tight bond." Miriam pointed out

"She's my best friend." said El Tigre

"Then how come you haven't settled for her full time? You two dated once before but broke up to see other people. Did those feelings just suddenly disappear?" Miriam asked

"They haven't just disappeared, but I can't commit to Frida like that without hurting someone else I care about and my overall goal has to come first right now." said El Tigre

"I see. (to herself) Leaving two women on hold like that, sounds just like Puma when he was dealing with me, Lady Gobbler, Queen Annihilatrix, Sartana, and the Screech Twins; however, he seems to genuinely care about Frida and (from what I can assume) Black Cuervo, and doesn't just see them for sex. I guess that's the small benefit of being a "son" of a hero but with better results." said Miriam noticing some of Puma Loco inside of him along with a hint of White Pantera

"What's that sound?" El Tigre asked hearing a strange buzz on Miriam's phone

"It looks like she got everything; now the finale begins" said Miriam

(Goodbye City of Dreams)

 _So long. Farwell. City of Dreams, I will come back one day. I know it's hard for me to say. But I need time away from dreams….and find a way into reality. Goodbye, City of Dreams_

After Frida finished her song, the crowds began to cheer in amazement after her and her bandmates performance. The four girls got up and took a bow, but that was interrupted when the Vegas Twins flew toward them.

"You girls are under arrest." said the Vegas Twins

(The crowds start to boo and jeer at the Vegas Twins)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these women are thieves; they have robbed the casino and all the people in it." said Vegas Twin 1

"Technically, our boss robbed the casino and the people in it." said Rain

"But she didn't rob our audience." said Jamie

"We love you all." said Kira

"Don't listen to these criminals; they're here to rip you off." said Vegas Twin 2

"Oh please, the only people here that are rip offs are you two. I've actually dealt with twin heroes before and they turned out to be goody-goods who pretend to be good to get stuff." said Ocean Rocker

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Vegas Twin 1

"Nothing much, just the fact that you guys aren't real heroes. If you were, then you would have been smart enough to know that we were robbing the casino and the resort sooner." said Frida

"Even so, you're still under arrest. Surrender now." said Vegas Twin 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for our leader, Ocean Rocker." said Jamie

"Watch as she takes down these false heroes with ease and all the police in the area." said Rain

"Once she wins, we'll not only escape without loot but also give you, our loving fans, a special reward." said Kira as she, Jamie, and Rain get up to leave through a water clam

"You three aren't going any…." The Vegas Twins head over to the three of them

"Your fight is with me, not them." Ocean Rocker says blocking their way

Ocean Rocker hits Vegas Twin 1 in the face with her guitar toward Vegas Twin 2. The two of them got themselves together and started their attacks against Ocean Rocker. The twins grabbed each other's hands and said "Vegas Twins powers, activate". Vegas Twin 1 transformed into a Bengal Tiger and Vegas Twin 2 transformed into whirlpool of water. Vegas Twin 2 surrounded Ocean Rocker in the water and Vegas Twin 1 circled around the water to make sure she didn't try to escape; this was also used to hold her until the police and security guards, who managed to "escape" their binds to arrive and arrest her. However, Ocean Rocker laughs at this and states that she is called Ocean Rocker for a reason. She then plays her guitar and suddenly, Vegas Twin 2 was spinning around and hits Vegas Twin 1 in the form of a water hammer. The Cops arrived and began to fire at Ocean Rocker, but some water from the fountain to catch the bullets before they could hit her. She then created small sea shells of water and fired the bullets back at the cops, only hitting their legs or arms. Vegas Twin 1 then got back up and pinned Ocean Rocker on the ground, but she responded by kicking him in the nuts. Ocean Rocker then called for her army of water people to grab all the police, make them dance with them, and then the water people stole their wallets and threw them all into the crowd of people. As for Vegas Twin 2, het turns back into human after Ocean Rocker had exhausted his form and she threw him toward Vegas Twin 1.

Ocean Rocker then noticed that more police reinforcements and a few other superheroes have arrived and they were going to be too much for her. She called out to her audience and told them that she'll be seeing them again soon. Then suddenly, something on her back started to glow along with her guitar. A huge light came out of her guitar and into the air and clouds appeared. A giant sea creature came out of the clouds as a result; it was a giant blue with some silver jellyfish. Ocean Rocker got on the jellyfish and played on her guitar. The Jellyfish let out huge volts of electricity and shocked all the police and heroes while avoiding her fans. She then has four boxes appear out of the water, had the Jellyfish grab the boxes, and the dump the contents of the boxes for her audience before disappearing into the sky with her jellyfish. The contents of the box turned out to be gambling chips, bearer bonds, and fliers for the next show; the crowds of people grabbed what they could and cheered for Ocean Rocker's performance and gifts given to them by her.

In the private room, Miriam and El Tigre are watching as the crowds cheer for Ocean Rocker and her performance, especially for her after performance gift. Miriam then gets calls from the villains that were watching the performance and telling her that they are impressed with Ocean Rocker; some are even asking for personal shows.

"It seems with this performance, not only will the Ultimate Skull Sirens become famous for their robbery performance, it would seem that Frida has been accepted by the villain community, or at the very least her name will start to spread amongst other villains." said Miriam

"They really liked her performance. Frida's living her rock star dream." said El Tigre happy for Frida

"Madame, Rain, Jamie, and Kira have collected all the money and gold that Frida managed to get throughout the casino." said the stage manager showing images of money and gold on a tablet

"Excellent." said Miriam

"How was she able to steal all of that while still performing for everyone like that?" El Tigre asked

"Her guitar lets her control all water in the vicinity that is currently connected to her as long as she is near it. We made sure that the fountain water was connected to different parts of the hotel so she could send water people in to steal all the money that they could along with getting the gold that was hidden in a hidden vault. The villains were also watching that performance too." said Miriam

"Where is Frida now?" El Tigre

"She's being escorted by one of my helicopters to a place where she can rest up; summoning her Sea Creature takes a lot out of you and she needs some rest." said Miriam

In the helicopter, Frida is resting while holding her guitar tightly. As she is sleeping, she has a huge smile on her face after performing for all those people; she is living her rock star dream.

Ever since her first performance, Frida, or Ocean Rocker, has been recognized by the supervillain community as a fellow villain. The people that watched her concert, both being at the concert and watching it on pay-per-view. While some have stopped listening to her because she is a supervillain, they were in the minority in comparison to the new listeners who want to listen to her music and hopefully attend her next concert.

 **The reason I made Frida's songs were so short in this was mainly due to the fact that I can't write songs and I'm not a musician; but also to get a feel of what her and her band's songs are like. Ultimately, this was all meant to show what Frida was doing before the events of Task Force Cross; I'm going to do more chapters about her too just so you know. And before you all say that she's OP, her guitar does have weaknesses that I will expand on in later chapters; you sort of heard two of the weaknesses in a way in the chapter.**


	9. Black Cuervo: Path to being a Model

**Pay close attention to this chapter; it's going to have important details.**

 _Villain's Quarterly was just a small time magazine that reported the quarterly reports of all evil within Mexico, mostly in Miracle City since the crime and villainy was there. However, it decided to expand on villainy outside of Mexico after coming into a lot of money, more room to expand thanks to a few legitimate and villain journalism companies going under. Since then, Villain's Quarterly has expanded in other countries, such as South America, Africa, Europe, and some parts of North America. Zoe, or Black Cuervo, has taken a job in Villain's Quarterly in Colombia as a photographer in order to get some extra money, scope out the evil competition wherever she can go, and in hopes being one of their models._

(7 years and 3 months ago)

Somewhere in the deserts of Egypt, Black Cuervo is watching a fight between a villain and two heroes from a distance. The villain's name Desert Pharaoh. She is watching as he is about to drown the heroes in sand. Black Cuervo takes a few pictures of the event before fleeing the scene.

A few hours later, she heads to the Nile River to see a battle between the supervillain team called the Children of Ramesses. The fighting of course was amongst members within the villain team itself over how they should take over Egypt. While Black Cuervo was there to take pictures of the fighting, she was mainly getting shots of the leaders of the split team, Scarab King and Queen Locust, fight against each other too; the reason being that they were once husband and wife couple until Scarab King had a supposed affair with a hero, Cosmic Cleopatra, which is the main reason that this in fighting is taking place. After getting the photos that she needed, she fled the scene, but not before getting pictures for herself of a villain that she deemed to be hot, Anubis.

Later that night, she arrived at Villain's Quarterly Egypt and gave her photos to her supervisor before turning in for the night. She headed to her room where she found her roommate and fellow supervillain, Eva (also known as The Amazon Fighter), working out with dumbbells. Eva is a very tall and muscular woman with peach skin, black hair in a bun, and has red eyes; she is wearing silver metal plated breast armor and battle skirt.

The two of them met each other during their high school years. She became close friends with Zoe and then later became a personal mechanic/upgrader for the Black Cuervo suit Eva was always interested in mechanics and technology but she never wanted to use it for herself in a fight because she liked showing off her strength than simply relying on tech. She's considered by many to be a contradictory person, but she never cared.

"You're back early; I thought you had a date with that editor girl?" said Zoe

"She had to cancel; something to do with family. I figure I catch up on my work out. By the way, this came in for you." said Eva lifting weights and looking at a package addressed to Zoe

"Excellent. My new bathing suit has come in. Now I'll have something to wear for our trip to Hawaii." said Zoe grabbing out a yellow with some red bikini

"I thought you purchased some swimsuits last week." said Eva putting down her weights

"Yeah, but those were cheap and ugly ones that I'm using for a little plan that I've been working on to increase my chances of getting into the modeling section of Villain's Quarterly." said Zoe grabbing another green polka dot swimsuit

"Zoe, you know that getting in is a challenge in of itself for you right now. There are total of 778 female villains that have applied to be models for Villain's Quarterly and there are currently 100 spots that are being filled by 100 other villain models; you are currently number 369. You're going to have your work cut out for you especially since you just started working in Villain's Quarterly and you have to hope that some of those female villains drop out at some point." said Eva

"I know that, but I've already made plans to get ahead in the running." said Zoe grabbing out a bazooka

"How? I don't think a bazooka that puts villains into ugly swimsuits is going to be a solution." said Eva

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be my friend?" Zoe asked

"I am. I'm just saying that won't be the solution because other female villains have done it." said Eva

"Yes, I know that. But there is something that they haven't done that I'm doing just as soon as I hear back from my contact. That's him now." said Zoe

"If you say so. By the way, I have an update on the Succubus Armor." said Eva after she stopped lifting weights

"Well." said Zoe

"It's almost done and it should be ready in three more weeks, but there's a little snag. The power source for it doesn't exist anymore." said Eva scratching her head

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?" Zoe asked

"Bad choice of words. What I mean is the absorbing crystals needed to power the Succubus Armor aren't being found anymore. The mines where villains would find these crystals have all dried up or they've been busted by heroes and the crystals have been confiscated and put in an unknown location that I haven't been able to find." Eva explained

"Damn." said Zoe

"Lucky for you, I have managed track down places where you could get the crystals. But I've circled the ones that I recommend that you get a crystal from." said Eva grabbing a list and giving it to Zoe

"How come you can't get it?" Zoe asked

"Because you would need to pay me extra if I got it for you. Hey, your repairs and this armor don't come cheap you know; I'm just giving you my special discount." said Eva

"Fine. So, you marked this place as number one for me to get the crystal needed to for my suit." said Zoe

"Yeah. It's the home of the hero Flama Dama. While she doesn't use the crystal, she does keep it as a trophy from one of her fights. I figured it would a perfect time for you to test out the stealth features of your Cuervo suit along with those water features and fire extinguishers that I added." said Eva

"Yes, it will be a perfect time to use them." said Zoe

The next day, Zoe took the next plane to Venezuela, specifically Caracas. While Caracas has been compared to be just like Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy, it has gone down drastically after HeroCo moved in and created heroes to fight against villainy. The heroes here are being led by Flama Dama and have managed to clean up 85 percent of the crime and villainy. However, there is still a supervillain that has managed to keep his hold on Caracas who goes by the name El Lobo de la Flor. He's the only major villain in Caracas that poses a major threat and the heroes being led by Flama Dama are at war with him

Zoe, now Black Cuervo, intends to sneak into Flama Dama's home while she is away dealing with this war. Her home is common knowledge since it's the Hotel of Alba Caracas and she's known for working with the Tourism board too. The only real obstacle is accessing her room, which requires finding the master elevator that leads to Flama Dama's room and only certain people, such the manager of the hotel or heroes that work under Flama Dama, have keys.

Black Cuervo used the new stealth function that Eva added to her costume and simply walked into the hotel and started searching for the elevator in order to find a way to Flama Dama's home. As she is walking through the hotel, she notices a couple that almost mirrors her and El Tigre back when they were dating. She watched for a bit as the couple is laughing and talking about stuff that she and El Tigre would talk about, both before and during their time as a couple. While she knows that the two of them broke up due their own goals and how they both believed that a long distance relationship lead to disaster, it didn't mean that she still misses him and their time together especially since they were able to bury their previous rivalry-hatred of each other.

Before she could watch any further, she noticed a hero dressed in an elephant costume walking into the hotel and decided to follow him since he could be leading her to Flama Dama. Black Cuervo followed the hero into basement of the hotel until he finally stopped at a brick wall. The Elephant hero then grabbed a brick which opened a secret elevator that had a key slot in it. The hero put the key in to access the elevator and walked in; Black Cuervo sneaked in without him noticing. The elevator was heading to the 36th floor, but it then headed to the 37th floor, which is where the headquarters of Flama Dama is. Black Cuervo notices Flama Dama is sitting at her desk with the crystal that she needs to power her Succubus armor. But before she could grab it, Black Cuervo listened in on the conversation that Flama Dama is having with the Elephant hero.

"What's our status, El Elefante?" Flama Dama asked

"We've managed to shut down two weapons factories that belong to El Lobo de la Flor and we've managed to arrest three of his lieutenants. However, we've learned that these weapons aren't ordinary; they're mystical." said El Elefante

"What do you mean?" Flama Dama asked

"These weapons are mystical item, but they come from the undead; specifically, they come from a villain Django of the Dead from Miracle City." said El Elefante

"I see. Go back to patrolling the streets until we have more on El Lobo de la Flor operations." said Flama Dama

"Yes, mam." said El Elefante

"(to herself) Ever since Sartana of the Dead disappeared, this Django of the Dead kid has been making more evil moves than Sartana ever did with other villains. I wonder why White Pantera hasn't taken care of him now that we know that undead such as him and Sartana can be taken care of if we find their hearts. He may have distanced himself from the bigger picture ever since that confrontation with Endurance and what he almost did to El Tigre, but you would think he wouldn't have any trouble taking down Django of the Dead with ease. I wonder if he's changed ever since his lousy son became a supervillain. Maybe I should call him….(to Black Cuervo) after I deal with you first." said Flama Dama throwing a fireball at Black Cuervo

Black Cuervo dodged the fireball that was thrown at her. Flama Dama tried to press a button that was supposed to call for backup but Black Cuervo fired at the button with her lasers. She started a fire-laser fight with Flama Dama, but she was outmatched and backed into a corner after Flama Dama surrounded her with fire. Black Cuervo was starting to cough from the fire surrounding her, but she got herself together and activated a mini fire extinguisher in her wrist watch to get rid of the flame. She then threw some small bombs at Flama Dama that released huge amounts of water. Flama Dama wasn't fazed by this because her flames would not go out so easily just because she got doused with water. However, she realized that she could not conjure any flames at all. Black Cuervo then punched her in the stomach and then the face. Flama Dama fought back with a punch to the face and a kick to the sides. However, Black Cuervo wasn't planning on fighting fair and simply blaster Flama Dama in the leg, places a water bomb near her face to blind her, and then kicks her to the ground.

"Typical villain; you never can fight with honor." said Flama Dama

"So what. In any fight, anything goes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking your absorbing crystal; I need it for a project of mine. Oh, I'll also be taking this red pendent; I think it suits me." said Black Cuervo grabbing the absorbing stone and the red pendent

"If I'm not mistaking, you're Black Cuervo, a.k.a Zoe Aves." said Flama Dama

"Obviously. After one of you heroes leaked my family's secret identities along with other villains of Miracle City, me, my family, and a few friends of mine had to go into hiding and leave Miracle City for a while. However, that doesn't mean we were going to stop being villains. But you know what's funny about it all in the case of Miracle City, some of you heroes weren't allowed to leak our secret identities like that since it's against the law to do so; funny how your kind had to break the law just to get ahead." said Black Cuervo squeezing Flama Dama by the face

"I had nothing to do with that." said Flama Dama

"So you aren't one of the 100 superheroes who were part of that leak in Miracle City and other parts of the world?" said Black Cuervo

"No. Does it matter?" Flama Dama asked

"Not really and it's not like I care about that. However, there is one thing that I heard you say that I don't like and for saying it, I'm not only going to take that supposed old costume of yours labeled "Golden Age" since it could be beneficial for a costume design I have in mind but I'm also going to do something that I my mother taught me to do to female supervillains who pose a threat to me when it comes to the attention of hot supervillains; you're a superhero mind you, but you're a test subject for the end result." said Black Cuervo grabbing this yellow with red revealing super suit

A few hours later, a group of heroes came to Flama Dama's office and found her completely tied up, her head shaved, gagged, her eyes burning for some reason, and the words "I am a Cougar" written in permanent ink. One of the young male heroes came to untie her, but stopped and asked one of the female heroes to do it since he noticed that she is naked.

As for Black Cuervo, she found a place in the hotel to change into one of her disguises/secret identities, her Patricia Daniels disguise, and left the hotel unnoticed with what she stole. As she is walking through the streets, she gets a call from her villain phone from her contact saying that "He has what she asked for. Where do you want to meet up to get it?". Black Cuervo responded by saying that "There's an entrance to the Demon's Tavern where she is. Let's meet there; assuming there's an entrance where you are." The contact said "Not where I am right now, but I do know an entrance that's just a few hours from where I am. I'll see you then."

At the Demon's Tavern, Black Cuervo is waiting in her room for her contact to bring her what she needs to get ahead in the modeling industry. She then heard a knock on her door and opened the door; the person at door was El Tigre carrying what Black Cuervo asked for, The Tablet of Chalchiuhtotolin, the Aztec God of disease and plague.

"What took you so long?" Black Cuervo asked

"I ran into a recent rival that won't leave me alone until he beats me in a fight; I had to kick his ass again." said El Tigre

"You sound bored of him." said Black Cuervo

"That's because this is the 57th time I've won; it's getting boring because he doesn't change his strategy, he attacks me almost out of nowhere, and he tries to surprise me but fails. I was only able to shake him off by throwing him out of the tavern and taking his key to the tavern so he couldn't come back." said El Tigre sitting on the bed

"You've fought me more than 57 times and the other guys from Miracle City." Black Cuervo pointed out

"Yeah, but you always came up with different ways to destroy me and it feels that you were actually trying to win. The same goes for the others; you all were coming up with different ideas." said El Tigre

"If you say so. So, other than what I already know about this tablet, is there anything else I should know about this tablet?" Black Cuervo asked

"Yeah. While the tablet will make people sick, it's only temporary. Also, the tablet is best used during the day instead of the night. And finally, you can only use the tablet 13 times a month; never go over it or something bad will happen." said El Tigre

"What would that be?" Black Cuervo asked

"I haven't figured that part out; if I had to guess, you will get some form of deadly sickness but it's permanent. "said El Tigre

"Well, I'm only going to have enough time to use this tablet 5 times at best for what I have planned. Thanks, El Tigre." said Black Cuervo about to take the tablet

"Hold on. Money, first." said El Tigre

"Can't this be a freebie for a friend and ex-girlfriend?" Black Cuervo said in a flirty tone

"I already gave you the friend discount, but there is no ex-girlfriend discount." said El Tigre

"You sound like Eva. Is it so wrong for me to want to lower the price like that?" said Black Cuervo pouting a bit and giving him the money for this job

"No, but it's unrealistic in some cases and you're lucky that Eva and I are able to do that for you. Besides, you have no idea how hard it was to get this…...and these. You have no idea how hard it was to get these compromising pictures for you so you could get ahead in the modeling community for Villain's Quarterly." said El Tigre also giving embarrassing/compromising pictures of Zoe's competition

"It'll be worth it in the end. Once I get in the top 100, I'll send you tickets to my debut." said Black Cuervo

"I'm holding you to that." said El Tigre before his stomach growled

"So, have you eaten yet?" Black Cuervo asked

"I haven't yet." said El Tigre

"Room Service. Do I get a tip?" said a butler dropping off the food

"No." said Black Cuervo kicking him out

"You ordered some food for us. Are we going to have to do the credit card roulette for this one?" El Tigre asked

"No, this one's on me. I know we're not dating full time anymore, but if possible I would still like to enjoy these moments with you when you're around." said Black Cuervo

"I don't suppose El bandido de la hoja won't be mad about me spending time with you like this." said El Tigre knowing about Black Cuervo having a relationship with him from an issue in Villain's Quarterly a while back

"He was just a fling and wouldn't be someone I would date again anytime soon. Two Words: Erectile dysfunction. Spread the word. Besides, what about you and Tattoo?" said Black Cuervo talking to El Tigre about something she heard from some female villains

"While she is hot, I already planned on leaving her like that after what she did back when we were kids; the same would apply to Chainsaw and Patches if they were in her shoes." said El Tigre

"Is she hotter than me?" said Black Cuervo in a flirty tone

"No." said El Tigre

"Am I hotter than Frida?" said Black Cuervo

"Don't go there." said El Tigre

"Fine." said Black Cuervo reluctantly

Back with Eva, she is installing some weapons into the Succubus armor. As she is doing that, she looks at the original concept of the armor itself that Zoe showed her a while back. At first when she showed this to her, Eva thought it wouldn't turn out the way Zoe thought it should turn out, but it has thanks to the details given to her. Eva said to herself: I got to hand it to you Zoe; this armor is turning out exactly like you wanted. You may be aiming to be a model, but there is no doubt in my mind that you're an amazing costume designer too.

The next morning, Zoe was waking up. She noticed that Manny wasn't in bed with her anymore. However, she did find a letter addressed to her and her favorite flower, a Prairie Gentian. She read the letter and it said: Sorry I couldn't stay for breakfast; something came up. See you around. Stay evil, my pretty crow. While she does wish he had stayed to wake up with her, him leaving her favorite flower for her made up for that. It may have been brief, but she enjoyed having Manny with her last night, both during dinner and then sex. Even though they aren't always going to see each other as much, she's happy that she gets to have these moments with him. She's also happy that she won't have to fight for against Frida anymore since it's not like she's a supervillain like they are; she believes the odds are in her favor.

(6 years and 4 months ago)

Eva is coming back from her office and into the room where she finds their room trashed and Zoe in an exhausted state.

"What's wrong with you?" Eva asked

"This!" said Zoe pointing to a broken t.v.

"You broke the t.v. you know." said Eva

"Do you still have your tablet on you?" Zoe asked

"Yeah." said Eva grabbing her tablet from her dresser

"Turn it on and go to the New villain's section on the home page." said Zoe

"Ok. What exactly am I looking for?" Eva asked

"Not what, who. This." said Zoe pointing to Ocean Rocker

"Ocean Rocker IV. Mystic guitar…...recently stole money and gold…. power to control water…. band the Ultimate Skull Sirens. Ok, I give up. What are you pissed off about?" said Eva

"You don't recognize her." said Zoe

"Nope. Care to tell me who this is?" said Eva

"It's Frida." said Zoe

"Frida Suarez. Are you sure? It could be someone that looks exactly like her." said Eva

"It's her; there no doubt in my mind that's her. She's a supervillain!" said Zoe breaking the tablet

"You owe me a new tablet." said Eva

 **That last bit was meant to be funny. I'll also have the full description of the Succubus armor in another chapter too; it's better to describe it when it's being used than simply describing it in development.**

 **Just so you all understand, El Tigre and Black Cuervo won't be getting together full time anytime soon; the same goes for El Tigre and Ocean Rocker. They have a casual friend relationship, but they will sometimes have a romantic relationship/on again off again kind of thing since they will always be so far away from each other most of the time due to their own goals; I mentioned that a little bit in the Flock of Fury chapter. This chapter sort of gives you an idea as to why they had to break up which in a way is realistic since they both knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work out; not saying any relationship that is like that in real life wouldn't work out but it wouldn't in their respective areas. I plan to expand on how their relationship changed or got better in future chapters; this chapter may also act as a Prelude to Task Force Cross too.**


	10. Task Force Cross Prelude 1

**This chapter along with a few others that will be labeled this are the most important of them all. Also, listen to the message that I'm going to leave at the very end of this chapter.**

(8 years and 2 months ago)

In the lair of Sartana, Sartana is playing her mystic guitar for her skeleton banditos. As she is playing, she is letting what appears to be a black tear from her face and looking at a picture of her and Puma Loco. Just then Django walks into her lair with a huge bag of money and his hat on fire and she stops playing.

"Django, you're right on time for once." said Sartana

"Well, I had other plans, but one of those wannabe heroes and the police knew exactly where I was when I was robbing the Miracle City bank; I was lucky to get this bag of money." said Django putting down the bag of money in his personal pile of money and jewels

"The tide in Miracle City is turning against villainy; with all this new technology and surveillance, being a villain in Miracle City is going to be a challenge in of itself." said Sartana

"We have to do something." said Django

"We will Django; but for now, we have to make "preparations"." said Sartana

"Preparations for what?' Django asked

"Follow me." said Sartana opening a passage into the underground

Django and Sartana kept walking down into this underground passage. As they continue to walk through it, Django started to feel strange, a cold sensation courses through his body.

"Nana, what's going here? Why do I feel cold?" Django asked feeling cold

"That's because we're going to a place that has been lost to the people of Miracle City. A place that only has use for us, or in this case you." said Sartana

"Me." said Django

"Django, this is the "old" Miracle City. As time went on, I watched as this place was built over by the existing Miracle City. How they evolved and grew, but forgot the power that this place had before they chose to build this place over with concrete and wood. Despite how disgusting that is, the stupidity of the mortals has been useful to us undead." Sartana explained as she shows Django a ton of mystical items all locked in cases

"What do you mean? Are these all mystical items? Nana, you've have these items the whole time and never used them. Why?" said Django surprised to see all these items

"Because some of these items require certain conditions for them to work and only those who have the strength of will can wield these items. These mystical items are also to be used in the event good takes over Miracle City completely or for when a certain "someone" tries to take over Miracle City." said Sartana

"You mean El Tigre." said Django

"No, someone way bigger than him. Someone who I wouldn't dare see take control of Miracle City without a fight. Someone I'm going to have a war with right now with some of the family and a few contacts of mine." said Sartana

"I don't get. What are you saying, nana? Are you leaving Miracle City?" said Django

"Yes, along with a few of our family and some allies who owe me a few things. One of my old enemies has been making very dangerous moves in the development of Miracle City and the rise of its heroes." said Sartana

"What makes you say that?" Django asked

"The methods used on those children at the Career Opportunities Camp, the rise in all these drones in Miracle City, the sudden appearance of heroes wanting or needing to move to Miracle City and they are specifically heroes, and this guy running for municipal president, Eduardo Mendez suddenly gaining popularity in the polls. If it's who I think it is, I have to take action now. In meantime, I want you to take the reins of my operations in Miracle City while at the same time expanding on it as well." said Sartana

"What's the catch? You don't just "give" anything away like that." said Django knowing his nana

"I taught you well. There is no catch for you other than keeping the "The Dead" title and making sure that everyone fears it. You will have access to all these mystical items and you can distribute them accordingly as you like, except this one has already been reserved." said Sartana showing Django a green map

"Who reserved it? Let me guess, Puma Loco." said Django

"Yes; he reserved it for El Tigre." said Sartana

"But he's not a villain and Puma Loco is dead. Why do I have to give this to El Tigre?" Django asked

"Because Puma has given me something that I haven't been able to use in a long time and all I had to do is give El Tigre this mystical item. As for him not being a villain, I wouldn't be so sure about that. While our interference in trying to make him a villain and serve our cause haven't been successful, these changes that have been going on in Miracle City and the past experiences of those close to him have shaped him into joining the side of evil if for no other reason than wanting to keep his freedom, something that being a hero will no longer provide. Either way, you must make sure that he gets this mystical item when the time is right." said Sartana

"What does this mystical item do anyway?" Django asked

"It's a map, but only El Tigre can use it and see the context of the map." said Sartana

"Then how come you have it?" Django asked

"I won it in a drinking game against the Mighty Cheetar a long time ago. Puma got it back by "other" means." said Sartana

"Whatever. Anything else I should know?" Django asked

"Yes. A few years from now, a place called the Fountain of Melodies is going to appear in a special location. This place will not only give you mystic guitar more power, but also give you access to all mystical instruments that can be created or have been created. I've tried getting it myself but an evil rival of mine prevented me from achieving such a goal. Now that she can't get in my way and the fountain is going to open, you'll be able to go yourself since I may not be able to go. This is an item that will help you find it." said Sartana

"Nana, what's really going on? You don't tend to give things out like that or this to anyone so easily, not even to my mom." said Django

"Because Django, if what this feeling I've been getting is true, you'll have to be the last bastion of "The Dead" name/title but also to keep the tradition of villainy in Miracle City going." said Sartana

(8 years and 10 months ago)

At the Rivera house, Puma Loco is writing down a few things with his Golden Sombrero of Chaos's robotic arms. As he is doing this, he heard someone at his room's door; it was Sartana.

"What are you doing here?" said Puma Loco with a flirty tone

"I had to see it for myself. I had to see if you were really dying." said Sartana

"Shouldn't you be able to tell when a person is on the verge of death with your own personal power." said Puma Loco

"I can, but there are those who can fake it enough for me to think they are dying but in actuality they aren't; you're one of them. Now that I am close to you, I know that it's real. I'm surprised that White Pantera and El Tigre aren't here." said Sartana

"Rodolfo is on a business trip and won't be back for another four days and Manny is attending a weekend long art trip with his art mentor. While they all insisted that one of them stay, I convinced them that I'll get Maria to watch my condition." said Puma Loco

"Where is she?" Sartana asked

"She's watching my health; rather she's watching El Camaleón who's faking me being weak and tired all the time. I'm using these living dead living pills that I got from you all those years ago to keep me going in order to finish up a few things before I die." said Puma Loco

(Living Dead Living Pills. A mystical drug that gives the person 100% percent good health that last for 4 days. However, these pills can't be reproduced by any natural means, they only work for the person that they were made for, any health disparity, sickness, or injury you get after having the pill will pass on back to you when it affects wear off. Sartana only makes the drug if you manage to defeat her in a game, fought for her for a total of 6 months, or if you manage to please her as a lover (which is the hardest thing to do). It's difficult to get pills from Sartana in general. Other than Puma Loco, only a few villains have this drug and they have been saving them for occasions like this.)

"You seem to have used a lot of them recently. I say you have 3 months' worth of these pills left before you run out." said Sartana looking at the amount of pills that Puma Loco has

"That's more than enough for me to get what I need done before I die." said Puma Loco

"You know I could extend your life just a little bit longer. All you would need to do is…" said Sartana making a contract appear before Puma

"I know how those contracts with you works Sartana. Even if you say there are no strings attached, there will always been strings attached. Besides, when did you become so sentimental of a human such as myself dying?" said Puma Loco

"I am not sentimental!" said Sartana getting in Puma Loco's face and grabbing him by his shirt while looking at him menacingly

"There's my terrifying undead beauty." said Puma placing his hand on her face

"You always liked to flatter and rile up at the same time. When you do that, it only means one thing." said Sartana

"I'm sure you can spare some time with me, if you want this back." said Puma Loco having his robotic hands holding a special

"How did you know I came here for that?" Sartana asked

"Because I've been noticing "his" presence too." said Puma Loco showing Sartana a blue and white medal

(7 years and 3 months ago)

Sartana is walking through a desert in the middle of nowhere and she is carrying a box with a guitar stabbed into a heart. As she continues to walk, she notices a person in a gray suit and dress pants, white boots and gloves, and is wearing a white sombrero with gold markings on it. When Sartana approached this person, he turned around revealing himself to be an undead skeleton like Sartana.

"Hello, Manfredo." said Sartana in anger

"Sister Sartana; it's been a long time." said Manfredo with a happy tone and giving Sartana a hug

"Don't call me that." said Sartana pushing him away

"Why not. We are brother and sister; we are the children of La Muerte and Xibalba." said Manfredo

"I have no connections to them anymore and neither do you; like me, they banished you to the Land of the living after what you did." said Sartana

"That may be true, but I see it as a blessing in disguise. It gives us the time to use our knowledge and skills to benefit this world for the better; just like mom wanted." said Manfredo

"If that's how you feel, then do it somewhere else; stay away from Miracle City." said Sartana

"Whatever do you mean?" Manfredo said innocently

"Don't play dumb with me. I've been sensing your presences within the city, but I couldn't prove anything concrete. That is until I found this." said Sartana throwing the white and blue medal toward her brother

"Where did you get this? There is no way unless….was it that evil lover of yours that passed away. What was his name again, Jorge Rivera, or as he liked to call himself Puma Loco. That's right, he's El Tigre's grandson and White Pantera's son. While I do like his son, it's a shame that his grandson had to become a villain; he would have been better off as a hero." said Manfredo

"So you could manipulate him to do your bidding?" said Sartana

"Oh please, you're not above manipulating people into doing your bidding." said Manfredo

"That may be true, but at least I don't take away a free will." said Sartana

(8 years and 10 months ago)

A few hours later, Puma Loco and Sartana are lying in Puma's bed after they fought over that box and made love at the same time. As they are lying down, Puma grabbed a bottle of Blood Red Wine and poured it for himself and Sartana.

"We haven't done that in a long time." said Sartana drinking the wine

"It brings back memories of our partnership 50 years ago during our 6-month long crime spree together." said Puma Loco drinking his wine

"I miss those times." said Sartana

"Me too." said Puma Loco giving Sartana a kiss

"Puma, my brother is planning to take away Miracle City from me I'm certain of it. I can't let that happen; I won't let that happen." said Sartana

"I know you won't." said Puma Loco

"I'm going to make preparations to fight him and rid him of this world. I wish you could be a part of it." said Sartana

"I can't be there for that, my skeleton beauty. But I can be there for you in spirit. I have a few weapons for in the event I wanted to take over the world and for other emergencies like your brother. They're yours, but there is a catch." said Puma Loco

"What would that be?" Sartana asked

"You have the mystical map that you won from my grandfather." said Puma Loco

"You want it." said Sartana

"It's not for me; it's for my grandson. "said Puma Loco

"El Tigre. Why? Odds are I would be giving a powerful map to a hero." said Sartana

"Or a villain. But ultimately, you would be giving the map to the best wild card you need to crush your brother just in case." said Puma Loco

"Are you saying I can't defeat my brother?" said Sartana feeling a tad insulted

"I never said that. But he might leave his presence all over Miracle City if not other places. If you want all traces of his existence gone completely, then El Tigre is probably the best one to do it; after all, you did want his power for yourself since it could rival yours." said Puma Loco

"I could just take your stuff for myself the moment you die, if not right now." said Sartana grabbing him by his hairy chest

"You could, but I could have laced all of my things with a special self-destruct mystical powder that if not removed properly could destroy everything I have left so you couldn't take it along with all my plans on how to make or rebuild it all in a special safe that if you don't enter the right combination or try to break it then a trap will set off burning everything in an instant. Also, if none of that worked, what makes you think Rodolfo would let you steal from me in the first place; even if he didn't use my things for himself, he wouldn't let you steal from me. And if that didn't work, what makes you think I haven't already told Manny about all of this in order for him to have it for himself and then use it back on you." said Puma Loco with a sly look

"You always did know how to plan ahead. Very well, El Tigre can have the map; but I'm making my grandson give it to him." said Sartana putting him down

"Fine." said Puma Loco

"One other thing." said Sartana

"You want this too, the key to unlocking your heart. How many of the keys do you have?" said Puma Loco holding a golden skeleton key

"Five; I just need to get the other three from Lady Gobbler, General Chapuza, and El Mal Verde." said Sartana

"Four if you count me. If I remember correctly, for agreeing to hold onto your key we get one wish from you; I never made my wish yet." said Puma Loco

"Yes, you haven't made your wish. What wish would that be? I don't suppose it would involve going another round with me." said Sartana

"I don't think I need a wish for that." said Puma Loco with a flirty tone

(7 years and 3 months ago)

"So, that mortal knew of my presences too. I've kept my eye on him in terms of him being a threat, but I never did anything against him since he had that family of his preventing him from going to that extreme. To think he would be done in my cancer is laughable in its own right; natural human illness did in that disgusting evil human." said Manfredo

"Don't you dare insult him! You do not have the right to say anything about him!" said Sartana in anger

"Sister, is this love I'm seeing from you? True love, after all this time. Is that why you brought your heart with you to this. Well, at least this won't be boring. Where do you think you're going? My skeleton policias have been itching to fight your skeleton Banditos. (after a huge metal ball with spikes hits him) I see, you brought allies. General Chapuza, an army of zombie warriors, El Mal Verde, Alebrije Monster, a tricked out version of the Dragon Worm, some Sewer monsters, and a lot of Skeleton Banditos; I can assume that your son, his wife, and a few other of your forces are hiding somewhere. You had time to prepare for this. But guess what, so have I." Manfredo said bringing out a white with blue markings violin.

Then suddenly, a huge group of skeleton police, giant robots that look similar to Giant Robot Sanchez, and some superheroes. Sartana and Manfredo looked at each other one final time before calling their forces to attack.

 _Thus would begin a battle that would last for 2 whole years._

( 5 years and 3 months ago)

In the desert area, only one individual was walking through alive from that battle. He was looking at the broken skeleton bones, decaying zombie flesh, and other dead bodies of all the living. This individual then walked to the broken mystic guitar and the completely shattered heart of Sartana. That individual is Manfredo. He grabs the broken guitar and heart, while looking at the lifeless skull of Sartana and says: _You put up an amazing fight, sister. While you may not be able to return to the land of the dead, you can rest knowing that you'll be taken care of. I'll have one of my personal employees watch over you._

 **In case you all noticed or didn't notice, I did reference the Book of Life in here. I read somewhere that it is confirmed by Jorge Gutierrez Sartana is one of the many children of La Muerte and Xibalba. Since that's true, I can assume that there are others like her who are also their children and they are probably out there in the mortal world. This is more than likely the only thing I'm ever going to reference with the Book of Life and the story as a whole will not directly fall in line with this story; that could change but I don't know yet. I did like the movie by the way.**

 **As for the point, this prelude was meant to show why Sartana wasn't around when Miracle City was destroyed in Task Force Cross; along with some of the other characters/monsters that I mentioned. The only one that I'll go more in depth with as to why he's gone and why he fought with Sartana is General Chapuza; it might not be interlude level but it will explain things.**

 **As for her weakness, this the only thing I could think of to get rid of Sartana since just breaking her mystic guitar wouldn't do anything given all those other times they were destroyed and locking her up wouldn't make much sense; I'll go more in depth with that in future chapters too.**


	11. Cactus Man: A debt owed

(6 years and 2 months ago)

Cactus Man's POV

It's not easy to be a villain in Miracle City anymore. Ever since Municipal President Mendez came into power, he has pretty much made things challenging to rob a bank, jewelry store, grocery store, or even a library. This is in large part to all his drones being all over the place, hidden mini cameras almost everywhere, and police stationed at every corner. I would also like to include the rise in heroes too, but we've been getting more villains here as well. Also, there is a divide amongst the heroes so that's something. As for me, even after every supervillain who had their secret identities revealed decided to leave Miracle City, I've been doing things like nothing has change. I never had a secret identity to begin with so this didn't affect me in any way. However, I've had to make a lot more cactus bandits than I usually had to do now a days. Some of them I use as my bodyguards and the others are used to distract police and/or heroes.

Right now, I'm with by cactus bandits and we're fighting against the police after we robbed a warehouse that is filled with police gear and their drones in order to sell it for. I figured I could use this gear to help me escape. I had my Cactus bandits grab as many guns and armor in order to put them on. I made sure that they loaded the guns with rubber bullets rather than metal bullets; I may be a supervillain but I'm not a murderer. I had my bandits begin their assault on the police while I made my escape. While trying to escape, I grew regular cactus plants on the police cars and some police that are chasing me and my bandits. I was starting to become overwhelmed until I noticed that some of the police were chasing after other villains rather than and some of my Cactus Bandits came back to me with a just few police officers chasing after them and we took care of them easily.

Back at my lair, which is an abandoned apartment complex in downtown Miracle City, I started to eat some dinner. I've had to live here ever since my original base, The Big Cactus, was taken down by the heroes working directly under Municipal President Mendez. I would have preferred that White Pantera and his team of heroes attacked me; at least they wouldn't have destroyed everything that I owned like that. The equipment that I managed to get was more than enough to pay for food, some new clothes, and maybe a super drill but that's it.

When I turned on the t.v, I watched as they talked about the new heroes and the new villains, but nothing about me at all. It felt like I was being ignored, forgotten, seen as unimportant. The only villains in my league that are even considered relevant and still here are Django and Che. I have to do something that going to make me relevant again or at the very least make appear on the newspaper or Villain's Quarterly. Before I went to bed, I looked at a recent picture of my parents that they sent me saying "We're proud of you!".

The next morning, I decided to do something that I should have done if for no other reason than to get attention: Rebuild my Cactus Base. Even if it's temporary, it's the only thing that I could think of right now. The first thing that I did is have my Cactus Bandits gather as many cactus plants that people had all over Miracle City and bring them to me. I had them all bring the cactuses into the sewer since that's where I could go to make the Big Cactus without being disturbed; it sure is stinky down here. Ironically, it was easy for me to steal the Cactuses from people since Django is doing something with the Miracle City volcano right now, which will provide me with a distraction.

As soon as I got enough cactuses, I had some of my Cactus Bandits come together with the Cactus plants and then began the process of creating a giant Cactus.

A few minutes later, the police arrived on the scene to try and arrest me and destroy my Cactus lair, but luckily my Cactus Bandits and I managed to fight them off with our weapons and bombs that we had in stock; we even managed to destroy 7 nearby buildings as a result. Since the fight with the police was intensifying too much, I decided to make my escape.

The next morning, I found out that my actions were overlooked in favor of Che's plan to turn all the high school seniors into zombies. It doesn't sound like much, but from what I heard these students are considered to be the "best and brightest" of Miracle City; I also read that he made them do a dance number during the robberies. I always thought zombies couldn't dance, but I guess they can. Before I could do anything else, someone knocked on my door and I answered it. It was a man with brown (Gunslinger) mustache, yellow eyes, a scar with the letter "W" on his right cheek, glasses, and he's wearing a black suit, dress pants, dress shoes, and white dress shirt.

"Are you Cactus Kid?" said the man

"Well yes, but I go by Cactus Man now. Who are you?" I asked

"I'm W." said W

"W? What's that stand for?" I asked

"That's not important right now. I need you to come with me." said W

"Are you some kind of hero or cop?" I asked with an intimidating tone

"No; I'm a supervillain/mercenary. I work for the Mustache Mafia and I've been tasked to bring you to the boss for what you've done." said W

"Cactus Bandits, attack." I said summoning my cactus Bandits

(My Bandits went for W. Unfortunately, W grabbed out his gun and fired 10 bullets into my cactus bandits. At first I laughed at this, but then suddenly my bandits imploded in an instant. I summoned more bandits but W. fired more bullets at them and made them imploded. Before I could do anything else, he fired a bullet at me; however, I didn't even feel a thing)

"In case you're wondering, that bullet wasn't meant to kill you; I have orders to bring you in alive." said W

"Then what does it…." I said before passing out

Then next thing I knew, I found myself tied up in a room, surrounded by the mustache mafia members. I also noticed a car battery, jumper cables, a gas container, a wrench, knives, a crowbar, a gun, and some other stuff. Then a door opened and I assumed that it was going to be Don Baffi, but instead it was Sophia, his granddaughter.

"Cactus Kid." said Sophia

"It's Cactus Man." I said

"Don't ever correct me!" Sophia shouted before hitting my right leg with a crowbar

"Ahhhhh! My leg!" I shouted

"Now Cactus Kid, I heard that you had a battle with the police that caused the destruction of 7 buildings." said Sophia

"Yep." I responded

"I didn't give you permission to speak!" Sophia shouted at me again but instead stabbed me in my left leg

"Ahhh! My other leg!" I screamed in pain

"Now then, you managed to destroy 7 buildings during your fight? Is that correct? You can talk now." said Sophia

"Yes. I did it to show everyone that I wasn't a wash out, to show up those new villains popping up in Miracle City, and to gain a spot in Villain's Quarterly." I said

"Aren't we all and there is nothing wrong with that….(with a very intimidating face) except when you destroy other villain's stuff in the process. Three of those buildings you destroyed belonged to me along with the contents of what was in those buildings. Do you know how much you cost me?" Sophia shouted at me

"3 million dollars' worth in damages?" I guessed

(Her goons then pushed the chair down, put a cloth on me, and then poured water on my face while this cloth is on my face; it felt like I was drowning.)

"Wrong! You cost me 144 million dollars' worth of damage." said Sophia

"How can three buildings and whatever was in those buildings cost that much?" I asked

"It's' best you don't know. Anyway, I can easily make the cops pay for what they've done, but because it was "your" actions that caused the damage you're going to pay for it. You and your Cactus Bandits are going to work for me until you pay off your debt." said Sophia

"I will do no such things and you can't make me." I said

"Do you really mean that or is that your pride as a supervillain talking?" Sophia asked getting in my face

"Both." I said with a scared tone

"Well, I admire that. However, I'm the new head of the Mustache Mafia and you just defied me, again. Now I get to do this." said Sophia

"Uh, why did you pull my pants down like that? What are you going to do with that car battery? What are you going to do with those jumper cables?" I asked as these things occurred

"This." Sophia said placing the jumper cables on my nuts

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted in intense pain

And thus began my days working for the Mustache Mafia.

 **From now on, any stories that relate to Sophia and Cactus Kid/Cactus Man will deal with both of them in the same story; they won't have anymore solo series (unless I deem it necessary) since their overall development will require them to be together from now on.**


	12. Black Cuervo: Being a Model Part 1

(8 years and 9 months ago)

At the lair of the Flock of Fury, Manny and Zoe are working on an art project together; while Manny's project is already done, Zoe asked him to help her out since she's terrible at making vases. They had the whole lair to themselves since Voltura and Lady Gobbler left town and head to Argentina for something important. The art project not only involved making a vase but also painting it with special designs on it. Right now, they are waiting for the paint on Zoe's vase to dry before adding designs to it; they're passing the time by watching one of Zoe's favorite show on Villain T.V. called Hunting Heroes and Villains; it's a show where sometimes random villains and random heroes are captured and placed in a random environment and have to be the last one standing. If you win, you can ask for almost anything you want; if you lose, you have to be a trophy for a certain period of time.

"Come on. Come on. Yes, Sophia owes me one million bucks." said Zoe cheering with joy

"I'm surprised you bet on a hero to win." said Manny

"I didn't want to, but given the fact that the environment was a glacier this time I had no choice; also, I had time to think of the portability of who would wing given the fact that they revealed the competitors for this episode last week." said Zoe

"But aren't you worried that she'll ask for the game to end?" Manny asked her

"Oh Manny, a lot of heroes who somehow managed to win this game have done that. Can you guess what happens to them?" said Zoe tapping her hand on his head

"They die." said Manny

"No, they just simply get turned into trophies for a whole year and everyone else goes free because of it." said Zoe

"Dang. It's a good thing that my dad hasn't gotten on this show." said Manny thinking this would immediately happen to him

"That's in large part because they don't go after heroes or villains in Miracle City and a few other places with a lot of villains. The only way for villains like us to get on that show is to sign up for it and hope we get picked." said Zoe

"I'm sure you would blow every single one of them away." said Manny giving Zoe a kiss on the cheek

(5 years and 5 months ago)

Black Cuervo's POV

The Villainy Model industry is one of the toughest industries to get into if you want to be a model. While I don't mind the competition, I do mind the fact that there are only 100 spots available to be an official villain model. Right now, there are three spots open for numbers 98, 99, 100. The reasons these spots opened up because three models with different rankings are no longer in the 100 villain models; Number 43-Red Banshee retired since she felt too old, Number 51-La Señorita Trueno joined the side of good and married a hero, and Number 67- Blood Elf died in a battle against…...Endurance. While this meant that there are certain promotions because of this, it also meant that they'll be looking for three female villain models to take the spot in the 100. I've managed to rise through the possible running of being in the 100, but I'm not close enough to automatically take a spot in the 100.

My ranking has managed to rise to 120. The tablet that Manny got for me along with by ugly swimsuit bazooka has helped tremendously. Not only have I been hitting some of my competition with the bazooka that puts them in ugly swimsuits, but I've been using the tablet to make them appear sick and disgusting in order to make them less appealing in the eyes of the villain community. I've had to do this covertly in order not to attract too much attention to myself as the perpetrator. I even planted some equipment from other villains just to cover my tracks and cause some infighting.

When I heard about the three spots being available, I knew that I was so close, yet so far. I wanted to get in the 100 right now, but the villains ahead of me have either been in hiding, are too powerful for me to deal with on my own, or they are being protected for some reason by one of the 100 models. At first I thought it was going to take me longer to get in, until an opportunity came for me in the form of my favorite show. It turns out numbers 101 and 102 will be competing in my favorite show Hunting Heroes and Villains along with the new Huntmaster of the show being the 25th top model. I signed up for the episode next week and began making preparations to compete in it.

(Flashback)

I was getting ready in the Aves house in Argentina with Manny and Eva helping me get ready.

"Well, I made sure that the Succubus armor is more than ready for this game; however, I don't like the idea that it's being used in some game of sport. What about those weapons that you asked your Grandmami if you could borrow from her?" said Eva talking to Zoe

"She wouldn't give me all of them, but she did send me some good ones that will at least help me get through the beginning process of the game." said Zoe holding onto her Grandmami's egg bombs

"At least that's something." said Eva

"So, these are the villains you have to take down in order to get a shot in being a villain model: Mt. Jenna and Fog. This shouldn't be too hard for you." said El Tigre looking at files about these villains

"Under normal circumstances that would be true, but these two villains are being backed by one of the 100 models in the Villain Model agency. While the both of them could get in easily now that three of the 100 are gone, but their backer is said to be a taskmaster when it comes to modeling, beauty, and competition is important. She said if one of them manages to win Hunting Heroes and Villains, she'll guarantee one of them spot while the other will have to start from square one (meaning she'll be in last place of being in the running to be a part of the 100 models)." said Black Cuervo

"Looks like you're ready for this with 25 minutes to spare before they teleport you away." said Eva

"Not quite. I would like some extra insurance for this competition." said Black Cuervo looking at El Tigre

"No." said El Tigre knowing what she means

"Please!" said Black Cuervo

(End of Flashback)

(In the present day a week later)

In the arena, I'm on the run from some robotic hunter dogs that are chasing after me. Once I got where I needed, which was the edge of a cliff, they jumped at me and I managed to dodge them and blast them with my laser to wound them and then threw my egg bombs at them.

I've been at this for three hours now and so far there are only 12 of us left; we started with 20 but the other 8 went down with ease. I haven't had to fight any of the villains or heroes since the best thing to do is run at the moment and save all my resources for my competition. I haven't seen Mt. Jenna or Fog yet, but that's bound to change soon. I'm trying to save my Succubus Armor for Mt. Jenna or at least the Huntmaster; I may have "it" with me but that's a last resort

As I continued to walk through the forest, I noticed the sound of two cannons; that means two more competitors have been taken down. I looked to the sky and noticed the names and images of those who lost, Blockbuster(Villain) and Junebug(Hero), both taken down by the Huntmaster. Now that means that there are only 10 of us left.

A few more hours later and it's starting to get dark and I was starting to get hungry. I noticed some bananas on the tree and I knew that the chances are those are trap bananas since I remember seeing an episode where someone at those and they were hunted down by the huntmaster the next day. Since it's night time, The Huntmaster usually rest but at the same time it gives us the moment to hunt her down and end this game; only a hero or a very stupid villain. I knew better than not to do that since a group did that one episode and it failed miserably.

I decided to rest in the nearby tree to get my strength, but I was indeed hungry Just then, a beeping package arrived for me in the sky. These packages aren't traps since sponsors/gamblers can send anything other than weapons or mystical items to help contestants in need. I opened it and it was my favorite energy bars, Peanut Explosion, and some trail mix. I also got two notes from Manny and Eva: "Good Luck; I'm rooting for you" and "You better not damage that armor too much". After I ate, I decided to take a nap and rest up a bit; I had some humming bird alarms around me to alert me of any attackers too.

The next day, I decided to try and find one of my competitors, specifically Fog and take her out. As I was walking, I noticed that it was getting foggy in the area. Then suddenly, I was about to be attacked from behind with a kick, but I managed to counter it with another kick. The leg then formed into a woman. It was a woman with peach skin, blue eyes, yellow short hair, and she's about Zoe's height; she's wearing a gray with a yellow utility belt.

"So, you're Black Cuervo. I've heard a few things about you, Zoe Aves. Funny, how you Miracle City villains lost your secret identities so easily." said Fog

"Says the one who decided to reveal herself so easily to me." said Black Cuervo

"I was going to hide for the entirety of the game, but Mt. Jenna and I were told to take you out, otherwise we wouldn't be able to join The 100 Villainous Beauties. I'm going to have one of those spots in their group, not you." said Fog

"We shall see." said Black Cuervo

No One's POV

Black Cuervo began using her blasters against Fog in order to defeat her. However, as her name goes, she can turn into fog and can't feel any of the blast at all. Fog then used this opportunity to attack Black Cuervo with daggers (that came from her utility belt), but Cuervo managed to avoid a few of them and then blasted a few of them and avoiding the others. Black Cuervo then threw a few smoke pellets at Fog. At first she laughed at this notion, but what she didn't realize that the smoke pellets that Black Cuervo threw at her were hardening her body to the point that her legs and chest are appearing. Black Cuervo used this opportunity to blast at her legs and punch her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Fog then turned back into her regular form.

"So, you had a chemical that can harden my body composition while I'm in fog form. Impressive." said Fog

"Save it. I'm going to take you out of this game." said Black Cuervo pointing her lasers at Fog

"Think again" said Fog

Just then, Black Cuervo noticed a huge hand getting ready to stomp on her, but she managed to avoid it. She then realized that it was Mt. Jenna. She has Caucasian skin, green eyes, red bushy hair, and is 67 feet tall; she is wearing a green and red body suit with a mountain emblem on the suit.

"Mt. Jenna." said Black Cuervo looking up

"About time you show up." said Fog to Mt. Jenna

"I was busy taking care of the flies in this game, also you're hard to find." said Mt. Jenna

"Whatever, let's crush her; it's two against one." said Fog

"Really, one against nothing considering I'm a giant." said Mt. Jenna

"That may be true, but I have something that can easily crush a giant." said Black Cuervo with a confident tone

Black Cuervo took off her cloak, revealing the Succubus armor to Fog and Mt. Jenna. The armor is purple with a hint of black and red. She has an all purple chest plate that covers her entire chest and stomach, black metal gloves and high heels, black (with some red) metal demon wings, purple devil horns, and a red visor. Black Cuervo then flew into the sky and began her assault against Mt. Jenna and Fog.

 **I originally was going to make this one chapter, but I think it would be best for it to be two chapters for what I have planned regarding Black Cuervo and her future. While I'll try to get to part 2 of this as soon as possible, I want to do a chapter with El Tigre next and then one with either Senor Siniestro, Dr. Chipotle Jr, Django, Che, or Voltura; I want to focus on them a little more.**


	13. El Tigre: Party Heist

**To Guest: I've read your requested chapter. While I can't incorporate everything, I will make sure to utilize your OC in this chapter, just like the others in Task Force Cross. The only reason it's taking so long is I have to do it right so I can avoid any continuity errors and for it to have value to the story/stories. Also, thanks for taking the time to comment on this story.**

(5 years and 9 months ago)

The Figgis family. A rich family that is in charge of an electricity company called, Figgis Electric. The electric company is mostly based in North America, but they have expanded in parts of Mexico and Canada. The current CEO of Figgis Electric is Andrew Figgis and he has three children: Frank, Sarah, and Lily. While Frank and Sarah work in the company, their eldest daughter, Lily, is a superheroine, Blue Surge. Her superheroine status has helped the company a lot in more ways than one, especially since she has joined the League of Alliance Society.

At the Figgis mansion, the family is currently having dinner together with a special guest; it's Sarah's boyfriend, Marco Bello. However, what they didn't know is Marco Bello is actually, Manny Rivera, or El Tigre. In order to prevent himself from being recognized, Manny is wearing a dark yellow long hair wig, blue eye contacts, used a special gel to hide his scar on his face, dyed his mustache dark yellow, and he wears fake glasses.

"So Marco, Sarah has been telling us a lot of things about you." said Andrew Figgis

"What has she been saying?" Manny asked

"I told them that you're the most amazing guy I've ever met." said Sarah giving Manny a kiss on the cheek

"That's very sweet of you, Sarah." said Manny

"By the way Marco, thank you for the flowers; they're very lovely." said Blue Surge

"Your welcome. I saw them while on my walks and they reminded me of the lovely Sarah, so I had to bring them here." said Manny

"Oh, Marco." said Sarah

"Marco, you work as a travel writer, is that correct?" Frank asked

"Yes. I started working as one two years ago. I move around a lot and I've been many places." said Manny even though he's lying to them

"What about your family; are you able to keep in contact with him?" Frank asked

"No, not really. I send gifts to them from my travels on their birthdays, father's day or mother's day, and Christmas. Also, I sometimes keep in touch with my father more so than my mother." said Manny thinking about the real fates of his parents

"You talk as if you speak to them separately." said Andrew

"In a way I do. My parents divorced when I was a kid; my mom couldn't handle the danger my father was in whenever he went out to arrest crooks." said Manny

"So, your dad's a cop?" Blue Surge asked

"Yes. However, now he trains new cops for the most part; while he may train others, he still goes out on patrol." said Manny lying about

"It's a shame that you're not as close with your mother as you are with your father. You should find a way to change; I only say this as someone who wasn't all too close with his mother." said Frank

"I'll take that into consideration." said Manny

"Marco, you'll be attending our party next week, right?" Andrew asked

"Party? You mean the anniversary party of when your company was found. Sarah told me about it, but unfortunately I won't be able to attend because of my busy schedule that I have. My boss wants me to cover something in Florida. It's for this reason that Sarah suggested I meet you now rather than later." said Manny

"Well, it's a pity that you won't be able to attend the party." said Andrew

"What exactly are you covering in California?" Blue Surge asked

"My boss wants me to cover the space colony on the moon that is under its final construction; he wants me to meet the colonist that will be going to the completed beta colony in two years." said Manny

"You know some of the superheroes who have had experience in space are going too?" said Blue Surge with a proud tone

"I heard about that, but my boss just wants me to cover the "regular" people; he says that superheroes are already taking over the news as is. No offense." said Manny

"None taken." said Blue Surge

"By the way Lily, is it true that the senior members of the League of Alliance Society are going to attend the party?" Manny asked even though he hates those guys

"Only the Industrialist and Silver Sombrero; Cosmic Cleopatra won't be attending due to some "personal issues". Other than them, some of the newest members like myself will be at the party: Snow globe, Ms. Bagpipes, The Human Candle, and Peace Whale." said Blue Surge

"It's a good thing that your teammates and teachers are going to be at this party, especially since we're finally unveiling the pride of our family to the world along with the direction the company is going to take." said Andrew

"The pride of your family?" Manny asked

"Dad, since Marco won't be able to attend the party, can I show "it" to him." said Sarah

"I guess it alright." said Andrew

"Follow me." said Sarah grabbing Manny by the shoulder

Sarah escorted Marco to a vault located in the basement floor of the mansion. She entered a special code on a keypad, but asked Marco to look away first. After she entered the code, they entered the vault and Marco was shown the family's prized possession.

(5 years and 11 months ago)

In a hotel room somewhere in Boston, Massachusetts, El Tigre is having a drinks with Sylvia after the two of them kidnapped the New England Patriots football team and ransomed them for 2 million dollars, for each football team member. The two of them are not only splitting the money, they're also waiting for Sylvia's client to show up.

"So, how long until this guy shows up?" Manny asked

"He told me that he might show up a little late due to some stuff he needed to take care of in his office." said Sylvia drinking her drink

"Are you sure that this contact of yours is even legit?" Manny asked eating some sliced ham and grapes

"He is. Despite the work that he does in his real time, I can assure you that he's legit. I even heard he's a fan of yours." said Sylvia

"Then I'm sure I'm not going to like him; I've had to deal with someone who was my biggest fan." said Manny thinking about Dave

"Room Service." said a someone outside the room

"I didn't order anything, did you?" said Sylvia popping out her claws

"No." said Manny getting ready to spin his belt

"It's courtesy of A.R." said the person at the door

"Very well." said Sylvia walking to the door, opening it, and receiving what the person at the door wanted to give

"What is that?" Manny asked

"A message from my contact. This means he can't show up in person, so he's going to talk to us, or in this case you through this." said Sylvia showing Manny a dvd

"You said that I would meet this guy face to face; I don't like meeting someone via dvd." said Manny

"If it makes the pouty tiger feel any better, I'll make it up to you later tonight." said Sylvia kissing Manny on the cheek before placing the dvd in the dvd player

If you're watching this, then you're El Tigre; I can also assume that you're Sylvia too given the circumstances I had to deliver this. If you're neither then I suggest that you not continue watching this because this dvd is laced with special subliminal message that if you are not the ones who are supposed to listen to this dvd, then you're about to act like animals in a few seconds; don't ask how that's possible you won't be able to figure out. But on to the point of this dvd.

Unfortunately, El Tigre, I can't meet you in person like Sylvia told me that you wanted. Unlike you, I have a secret identity and I wasn't a victim of the Big Reveal due to my activities being discrete at the time. Right now my identity is being put at risk and I have to keep up certain appearances in order for my identity to be safe. However, I promise, for what it's worth, that I want to meet you. But to the matter at hand, according to my sources you are hunting mystical items. There is a mystical item that I think you'll be interested in; however, you may have to play a long con game in order to get this item.

The item is called The Star of Eternal Thunder. As it name says, the star can produce an eternal amount of electricity. It is said to have been created during the Inca Empire by one of their gods. It was founded by the Figgis family during an archeological dig a long time ago and the family has been using it to get ahead in the energy business also by using its power to experiment on people in order to give them electricity powers. In short, I need you to steal this mystical item from them; in return, you can have the mystical item itself and 10 million dollars. You're probably wondering why I'm being so generous with this; it's in large part because I hate the Figgis family and how they support those so called heroes. It's bad enough when more heroes started to appear, but they manage to give people who can pay top dollar to have electricity powers like that.

In order for you to get this item, you're going to have to seduce her, Sarah Figgis. I know you could easily go in as El Tigre and rob the place, but finding the item is going to be difficult since it's always moving and tracking it is almost impossible. And even if it was at their mansion, there is a special alarm system that will alert nearby heroes that are on their payroll (a total of 125 heroes to be precise). You need to get this item discreetly by simply getting into the house, finding its location, and leaving these special flowers that will act as a Trojan horse that will contain a special nanite virus that will spread into the mansion's security systems; I'll send it to you as soon as you are able to get into the mansion. Once the virus gets in the house, it will remain dormant until the day of a party that they are going to throw and it will make stealing the item a lot easier with a few things that I will provide you to get in unnoticed. That's all I have to say for now; I'll be in touch.

"Sounds simple enough, don't you think?" said Sylvia

"Yeah, this will be easy for me. I can easily seduce a woman like her, but that's because she's easy." said Manny

"Oh yeah, other than pretty women, you like women who have something exotic to them, big bust, not as tall as you, can hold their own alongside you, and they have to be and I quote "bad"." said Sylvia pouncing on Manny and pinning him to the ground

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know such a thing given that you work as an info broker." said Manny

"Frida Suarez/Ocean Rocker, Ronda Bones/ (the supervillain) Cráneo de la Nieve, Mimi Wong/ (the supervillain) Medusa, Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo, Helga Solis/Tattoo. I know everything about you, El Tigre; these are all the supervillain women that you've dated. I excluded normal people, superheroes (even though the one that list was totally one sided), and ones that you totally regret." said Sylvia

"How come you didn't add yourself to the list?" Manny asked

"Didn't feel like it. Also, unlike the names I mentioned, I'm still trying to decide if I can really fall in love with you like all five of them have. Logically, that would be dangerous but then again so is the game of love." said Sylvia

"If I may ask, what would it actually take for you to actually fall in love with me?" Manny asked with a sly look

"Does it really matter to you that much right now?" Sylvia asked

"Not really, but I would like to know." said Manny getting the upper hand on Sylvia and pinning her down now

"I'll tell you, if you do two things for me." said Sylvia

(End of Flashback)

(5 years and 9 months ago)

It's the night of the Figgis Electric anniversary party and the place is packed with people; they are either eating, drinking at the bar, talking, or dancing. Most of the people are also talking with members of the League of Alliance Society. What none of them knew was, El Tigre is at the party disguised as one of the cooks. While there is a high security checks of who comes in and out, especially the employee's, El Tigre's contact has managed to hack his other disguise to get in thanks to the nanites from those flowers.

Afterwards, El Tigre would leave the kitchen and head for a bathroom in order to change into a security guard's uniform that was left to him in the ceiling by his contact and got changed immediately. He headed to the entrance where mystical item is located, entered the passcode to use the elevator, and headed to where the mystical item is located. In about an hour, El Tigre will be asked to escort the item upstairs for everyone's viewing pleasure. Since his contact managed to implant a virus into the security system, it wasn't hard for El Tigre to steal it anymore and replace it with a fake star but he had to make sure that if anything goes wrong and they notice it's a fake that if they check him afterwards they know he won't have it.

The first thing that he did is grab out of his pocket special rubber case that contains the fake star. He then entered the code that Sarah used in order to enter the vault where the star is right there standing. He then placed the star into the rubber case and put the fake star where the real star was. He then waited until it was his turn to be switched with another guard at the time in order to make his escape since leaving now would draw suspicion.

After leaving the party, El Tigre noticed The Industrialist and Silver Sombrero come by blimp along with their dates and a few other heroes from the looks of it. El Tigre wanted to take them down so badly, but he can't since the heroes outnumber him and he couldn't beat them without at least having a real plan in taking them down.

El Tigre then met up on the rooftop of a building where he's supposed to meet his contact according to Sylvia. Just then, some guys in suits appeared before him; they tell him that they represent his client. They then open a computer to reveal a man in a dark-blood red mask appeared.

"Who are you?" El Tigre asked

"I'm the Scarlett Scorpio; I'm a supervillain like you." said Scarlett Scorpio

"You're my contact; you look young." said El Tigre

"So what, you were young when you started being El Tigre, correct me if I'm wrong." said Scarlett Scorpio

"Fair enough. Anyway, I have the star, so where's my money?" said El Tigre showing it to them

"The money has just been transferred into your Villainy bank account." said Scarlett Scorpio

"So it seems. How come you wanted me to steal the Star of Eternal Thunder like that if you didn't want it for yourself?" said El Tigre after checking his account via his phone

"While I can't say much over this tablet, I can tell you that you helped me take down Figgis family with simply stealing the Star from them. Now my other plans for them can move forward with ease." said Scarlett Scorpio

"What's this?" said El Tigre after one of the goons gave him a disk

"An early invite. I'm hosting a Christmas Heist on December 25th. Detailed instructions about what you need for it are on the disk." said Scarlett Scorpio

"Why give a Christmas invitation out so early when Christmas is many months away from now?" El Tigre asked

"Other than wanting to get RSVP notices way in advance and other preparations that I need to make for this party, I have to give out these invites now because I can't give them out without breaking the "December Holiday Truce"." said Scarlett Scorpio

"Good point; that's something we villains can never break for any reason whatsoever." said El Tigre

Anyway, if you want to answer the call feel free; just know that dress is formal and we're doing Secret Santa. I hope to see you there. Said Scarlett Scorpio before the tablet shut off the goons disappeared

 **This chapter took longer because I was trying to figure out what direction I wanted to go with. I wanted El Tigre to fight Blue Surge and the League of Alliance Society members but that could be used for another chapter; I honestly look forward to doing that since it's because of heroes like them that make it almost pointless for Manny to have been a hero both in my story and in canon( along with a few other factors). Also, like I told "Guest" I will incorporate the other OCs somewhere in here but only after I figure out how to do so without creating any continuity errors and after I update a few more chapters in Task Force Cross; do not ask when the next one will be up because I'm trying to make sure the fight in that chapter is done right since I'm trying to make it as epic as possible.**

 **That being said, if want to know a little bit on what I'm thinking about the OCs, here's what I might do; this is all subject to change**

 **Grand Metalik may fit in with a story for Cactus Man and Sophia in regard to the war between the Mustache Mafia and the Beard Mafia**

**The Hunter will have a role in a Task Force Cross Prelude; that's all I can say really.**

 **Dr Beastly will eventually meet up with El Tigre; give it about another year or two**

 **Nothing for Mad Cow at the moment**

 **La Bailarín Flamenco Desaparecido might have something to do with Che or Django; mainly since I'm trying to do chapters about them anyway.**


	14. El Tigre's Holiday Good Deed

_The December Holiday Truce. A truce that all supervillains follow during the month of December; it starts on the first full week of December. It is when supervillains abstain from all supervillainy to enjoy any and all holidays during December; it used to be just Christmas but the truce included all observed December holidays over the years. The truce last until New Year's day and must be followed by all supervillains or they will be punished; but no one has ever broken the truce in a long time so that shouldn't be a problem._

(5 years and 1 month ago)

Manny's POV

It's the Christmas season. I'm in the United States, specifically New York. I'm in a shopping mall doing my christmas shopping for Frida, Zoe, Sophia, Billy(since Sophia asked me to get a gift for him), Raul, Browsia, Voltura, and a few other villains that I have allied with or have come to respect. I've already done my shopping for my parents and have sent their gifts via the Supervillain secret mail service; they cost a lot but they can send any package to anyone, anywhere without question. However, I do send their gifts under different names so no one knows that I sent the gift to prevent his parents from being questioned about my whereabouts; I know my dad can handle being interrogated if they found out but I know mom can't. I'm also getting a secret santa gift for that Christmas party that Scarlette Scorpio is throwing; I'm not going to try that hard to find a gift since anyone can get it and I'm hoping it's one of my enemies.

Just then, I got a text from Frida telling me she got a gift for Zoe and she's sending me the image of it; it's a Miriam Montage Makeup and perfume set. I told her that the gift was perfect and it passes the inspection. This year, I'm spending Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Years with both Frida and Zoe; last year I spent those holidays with Frida and the year before that I spent it with Zoe. While they both wanted to spend the holidays with me this year without the other, I told them that I would spend the holidays with both of them together or not at all; I wasn't going to pick between them like that. I also said that they had to get a gift for each other too, a really good one. Zoe had already sent me what she got for Frida, the new sonic electronic guitar-Starduster Mk.12.

After I finished my shopping here, I decided to head back to my hotel. Then I noticed a family being mugged by some guy in a black mask; the family consisted of a mother, a father, a son, and a grandfather. While I may not save people anymore, part of me couldn't let such a thing happen. I couldn't use my powers in public since that would bring too much attention to myself, so I did things the old fashioned way. I easily disarmed the guy; he clearly didn't know how to rob anyone. I punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Thank you. God bless you." the father said to me

"No problem. You guys have a lot of presents." I said as I noticing all the wrapped presents they have

"These are for the homeless shelter, not us. Normally there is suppose to be a truck driver that is suppose to take this stuff, but he couldn't come because he caught the flu." said the mother

"How far is the shelter from here?" I asked

"Not far; that's why my family and I decided to come pick up the gifts ourselves. We didn't expect someone would try to rob us." said the man

"No offense, but the desperate tend to go after the people who have much or look like they have much." I said

"The youngster has a point." the old man said to the father

"Is this all of the presents you planned on taking in your truck?" I asked

"There is still a few more that we have to pick up in the store but the truck is already full as is. And we can't get any help at the shelter since that place is already busy and everyone has their hands full."

"Honey, we should at least take what we have right now before rush hour happens."

"I know dear, but we promised to bring everything; we can't let some people not get Christmas gifts while everyone else does."

"You won't have too. My car is not too far from here and I've already done my Christmas shopping." I said

"Young man, we could never ask you to do such a thing for us." said the father

"Don't worry about it; consider it my good deed for the day." I said

"Thank you. God bless you." said the mother

After that was taken care of, I helped the father, who's name is Randy, head back into the mall and get the rest of the presents for the homeless shelter from all the other stores. While I'm sure there are some villains in the mall watching me and seeing me do this is going to hurt my credibility as a villain, I think back to how many times Grandpapi hurt his credibility as a villain for my sake and my dad's sake; also I can beat on them afterwards when the truce is over.

As soon as we got all the gifts, we headed back to my car and packed everything in it; good thing I came in my regular car instead of my villain car. Randy asked about me while I was driving to the shelter. I gave him my fake name, Jorge, told him I was a travel writer and I'm staying with some friends of mine for the time being. He then told me about his wife Miriam, his father Juan, and his son Marco.

When we arrived at the shelter, I unloaded all the presents and brought them inside; I made sure that my presents didn't get mixed up with the other presents. Once I delivered them inside, Miriam welcomed us both and thanked me for helping her husband. An elderly woman thanked me too and also asked if I was willing to help around the shelter a little longer since they're a bit short handed, especially with the cooking. Miriam told the lady that they were already using up my time as is and didn't want to impose. I told them that I could still help out since I still have time before I have to head home and I'm a great cook; so I agreed to help with the cooking.

I was helping Miriam with fixing the deserts and finishing cooking the vegetables and one more meat dish that they are preparing. She and the other cooks noticed my techniques asked who taught me to cook. I told him that my dad taught me everything that he knew; he wanted me to make sure that I knew how to cook for myself before I left the house.

While we waited, we noticed Randy and Juan arguing about something while Marco is drawing something with two girls by his side drawing with him

"What are they arguing about?" I asked

"They're trying to determine what Marco wants to be in the future; while his father wants him to be an architect like he is, his grandfather wants him to be in the military like was." said Miriam

"What does Marco want?" I asked

"He's not sure yet. He's intrigued with both things his father and grandfather have to offer, but I tell him everyday that it will be his choice what he picks at the end of the day if he decides to be either one. However, there is one thing that I think he wants to be more than those things." said Miriam

"What's that?" I asked

"He wants to be a superhero."

"Really." I said

"Yep." said Miriam

"How do you feel about that?" I said since she's giving off a vibe that my own mom has

"Honestly, it terrifies me. It terrifies me as much as if he did decide to join the army like his grandfather wants; I sometimes hope he decides to be like his father just because I want him to be safe." she said to me

"Does he know how you feel?" I asked worried about Marco

"I've talked about it with Marco; I wouldn't keep a secret about how I really feel from him, that would be a lie. Randy knows how I feel too and we both agree that we'll have to trust our son's judgement when he does decide on what he wants to do with his life all we can do is hope for the best and pray that he will be alright; that's really all we can do." Miriam explained to me

"I suppose so." I said agreeing with her

"Hey mom, me, Fran, and Zaalia are going to play heroes and villains outside. Is that ok? Ms. Campbell is going to watch us." said Marco running over to us with those girls beside him

"Alright; just be safe." Miram said

"Thanks mom. I'm going to be my favorite superhero. White Pantera." Marco shouted

Who knew I would run into a kid in America who is a fan of my father. Miriam says that he knows about him from the superhero-supervillain trading card game along with a few news articles about him and his superhero team that he is in charge of. I wanted to tell Marco to just be a hero so that way my dad could have one more person follow in his footsteps but that would blow my cover. Maybe he'll get luck and if my dad starts asking for more people to join his team, he'll get picked; I know my dad would take him in that's for sure.

After serving dinner to the homeless people at the shelter, I decided to take off and head back to the hotel that I am staying in so I can rest up and head to the cabin in the morning. As I was leaving, I saw that family in the window and an image of me and my family popped in my head; they kind of reminded me of my family for some reason but with a few different details. It makes me miss the good old days before everything had changed; there may have been good times after that and I would gladly include them, but things really have changed to the point where days like that, time with my family, can no longer be the same. However, it was nice to see a small reflection of that even if it isn't exactly the same.

 **I know this is short and doesn't really do much for the overall plot, but consider it a small Christmas gift to you all for being gone for so long; I've been working on other projects and focusing on my real world stuff that takes priority. I'll try to do another Christmas Chapter if I have time during the week and before Christmas if possible.**


	15. El Tigre's Christmas Guest

(5 years and 1 month ago)

Manny's POV

 _Hideout number 8. This hideout is one of the safehouses my Grandpapi left to me in his will. This place is located in the snowy mountain areas of Canada. Other than hiding, this cabin was also used by my Grandpapi to celebrate Christmas in the event he had to hide from the law during the holidays even when he doesn't do anything due to the truce being in effect. This cabin is also where he and some of his villain pals also celebrated christmas; he also used it a another place for romantic getaway for female supervillains._

It's Christmas Eve and I'm adding the final touches on dinner; Frida and Zoe should be arriving any minute now. I have their gifts under the tree and we'll unwrap them at midnight; no sense in waiting in the morning to open our presents. I've also picked out a few Christmas specials for us to watch since it's one of the things we agreed to do while we're here. I know Zoe wants to have a snowball fight outside and Frida wants to sing her versions of Christmas carols so we're going to have some time on our hands. Just then, I heard knock on the door then I heard another knock at the door; eventually, I could hear arguing at the door. That indicated that they are here, so I answered the door.

"Merry Christmas, Manny." said Frida and Zoe at the same time

"Merry Christmas, girls." I said

"Manny, it smells good in here." said Zoe

"This smell. You made them didn't you?" said Frida

"I did." I said

"The Rivera Christmas cookies." said Frida as she and Zoe surrounded the gingerbread cookies

"You bet. I made the ones we're used to along with the revised recipes for adults that I found." I said

"What's the difference?" Zoe asked

"Mainly alcohol in the cookies; that's about it." I said

"Nothing wrong with that." said Zoe taking a bit out of one

"They're still amazing." said Frida taking a big bit out of two at the same time

After I finished the rest of the food and the girls had gone through all the cookies, we ate dinner while talking about some of our recent evil deeds before the truce began. I talked about how I humiliated the League of Alliance Society's senior members and destroyed their blimp HQ, Frida talked about how she stole the Red Panther Diamond from under one of her music competitors- Bogey Wonderman, and Zoe talked about how she stole three millionaire's fortunes in one night with one bomb threat. We talked about our other exploites too until Frida and Zoe started to argue on who did better and scored more money between the two of them. They were about to start a food fight, but I put a stop to it telling them if they wasted any of my food I wouldn't cook them their favorite sweets for their birthdays anymore; they easily backed down.

In order to decide what we did first, we played Strip Joker Game; it's like poker but with us trying to win by cheating. Grandpapi taught Frida and I while Zoe learned the game from Lady Gobbler. Normally you would play this in a bar full of villains and hope that they would assist you if you pay the right price but you can still play at home for fun; you just need to have your own tricks in some form or fashion. My advantage is I placed a special mystic smelling salt on the cards that only I can smell even without my powers, I assume Zoe is going to use her Cuervo tech in some way, and Frida is actually better at this game than Zoe and I in terms of her poker face.

I assumed that Frida and Zoe would fight amongst themselves in order to get their activities done first, so I would use this chance to take them both down. Unfortunately, they took me out of the game quickly by doing the one thing that they hate most of all: working together. They got me completely naked and out of the game in an instant and they blindfolded me so I couldn't see them play or strip; it's not like I haven't seen them naked before. Eventually, Frida won the game due to her superior poker face, skill, and she snuck in a device that messed with Zoe's Cuervo tech and fed her fake information.

Since she won, the first thing we did is listen to some of her revamped holiday. Some of the songs she sang came from a few of her Christmas album last year along with a few other songs. She invited me and Zoe to sing with her which I enjoyed, but Zoe didn't; mainly because Zoe's singing voice is terrible. Afterwards, Frida did the rest of the singing for us; she even played us some new songs for us too that no one has heard yet, not even her bandmates; even Zoe liked them. The name of these songs are: "Mrs. Claus takes over", "The Rise of Rudo Clause", and "An Evil Christmas with you".

The next thing we did was Zoe's activity. We went outside, built our own snow forts, and began the snowball fight; we agreed that we wouldn't use our mystical items or tech for this. Truth be told, it became more like a war considering we have our own skills that didn't require our own mystical items or tech. However, Zoe was the superior at this since she knows how to use the trees and environment to her advantage; she used it to take down Frida first. I had some advantage to this given how I've learned a few tricks without having my belt but they were still no match for Zoe's superior snowball fighting skills.

Finally, we did the thing that I wanted to do and watched a few of my favorite Christmas specials. Since I was being generous, I picked the ones that lasted 30 to 45 minutes. We watched "Grandma got runover by a reindeer", A version of "The Christmas Carol"," Rudolfo the Cyborg Red Nosed Reindeer" , "Christmas Rush", and "Attack of the Snowman Santa". Frida and Zoe don't care that much about these specials, unlike me; the only one that they actually like is "Attack of the Snowman Santa". I also had some extra Christmas cookies and I made them the Rivera hot chocolate. Besides, it's not like I made them watch "Freeze" and listen to the song "Set it free"; as much as I like it, I know that the fandom and the song is toxic.

When Midnight finally arrived, we started to open our presents that we got for each other along with a few other presents we got from our friends and a few of our rivals that respect us enough. While opening our presents, we started to talk about the Christmas Heist Party that Scarlette Scorpio is throwing; mainly since he sent all three of us gifts that he asked us not to open until we get to the party.

"So, what do you think Scarlett Scorpia has planned for this party or heist as he calls it?" I asked the girls

"I don't know but it has something to do with my Thursday goggles." said Frida

"And somehow it involves my third favorite comb. Manny, what did he ask you to bring?" said Zoe

"He wants me to bring my old portable game player. And based on that dvd he gave all of us, his plan doesn't seem to break The December Holiday Truce in any way. Even Sophia and a few of her advisors believe this doesn't break the truce. We'll find out more once we go there." I said to them

"However, that whole thing with that guy playing santa and dancing like a fool was kind of stupid." said Frida

"No kidding. It's not like any of use ever believed in Santa in the first place or care to see him dancing." said Zoe

"I know right. If my dad saw this, he would think it's stupid; that's saying something considering he doesn't even believe in Santa Claus. Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I said getting up and heading to my room

"Before you go bed, Zoe and I have one more gift for you." said Frida

"Really? What would that be?" I asked

"This." said Zoe as she and Frida had two different types of mistletoe under me and gave me kisses on the cheek

"Merry Christmas, Manny." Frida and Zoe said at the same time

"Merry Christmas to you too, Frida and Zoe." I said to them before going to bed


	16. El Tigre: The Christmas party

Manny's POV

Later in the afternoon, the three of us were getting ready for the party. Sophia is going to pick us up from here in her limo; Cactus Kid, Che and a few other villains that were invited to the party who know Sophia. I had just finished tying my tie and I grabbed my black suit before heading out of my room where Frida and Zoe are waiting for me; Frida is wearing a green dress and Zoe is wearing a silver dress. A few minutes later, Sophia arrived in a limo; a flying limo to be precise. While Frida and Zoe get to sit in the back of the limo with all the ladies, I had to sit in the front with all the guys.

In the guy's section, the only male villains here are me, Che, and Cactus Kid. According to Cactus Kid, Sophia wants to hog all the alcohol from us and she wants to have a girl conversation with them without any guys listening. While I knew about Cactus Kid being Sophia's servent, I didn't really understand what Che is doing with Sophia; if I had to guess, it probably has something to do with building the new Zombie Town after it was taken away from them after the hero team, H-Laws, and with General Chapuza missing for some reason that even Che and the rest of his family don't know about. We talked about guy stuff for the rest of the ride.

Eventually, we arrived at the party's location, a lake mansion located somewhere in the woods of America. Based on the instructions, the only way to arrive at this place is to have the instructions given to us and place it in our vehicles if we were heading to the party that way; she had her driver and bodyguard W dod that after we were picked up. Anyone who wanted to arrive on foot or by powers had to use a special doors that he mentioned in the video.

Eventually, the girls all started to go in without us. According to Frida and Zoe, Sophia needs them for something important that doesn't concern us guys at all and they would meet up with us later. Che left in order to go dance with another villain zombie that he noticed on the dance floor. This left Cactus Kid and I all alone and he expected us to hang out; while I don't hate Billy and I (kind of) consider him to be a friend but he's not a friend I would hang out with by myself. Lucky for me, I noticed someone that haven't seen in a while signaling me to follow him; it was the old man who welcomed me full time into villainy, Lord Eduardo.

After I was welcomed into the side of villainy by some of the old villains that were there, I didn't get the chance to talk to him since he left immediately after my ceremony. I asked Lady Gobbler who he is and all she did was give me his name and told me to look him up myself since her explaining it would be too difficult for me to understand coming from her; that and she wouldn't give me this information since I was no longer dating Zoe, even though I highly doubt she was going to give me the information even if I still was.

I found out that Lord Eduardo and my Grandpapi were friends-rivals; but they were friends first. From what I was able to find so far, he's a master magician and mystical item crafter, like Davi's family is, which is a very rare ability. He's known for taking over a few small kingdoms, (formerly) controlling parts of the Russian underworld, mentored 24 supervillains, destroyed 10 superhero teams(even before the new reforms), and was a member of 5 supervillain teams. He and my Grandpapi did a few jobs together and could have ruled if it weren't for an incident called "Mystical Earth". I haven't been able to find anything about it in my Grandpapi's notes that he left me.

I headed to the second floor where he was waiting for me and drinking a glass of wine.

"El Tigre. It's been a while." said Lord Eduardo

"Hello, Lord Eduardo." I said walking up to him

"So, you learned my name. I would have given it to you sooner, but I wanted to see how you would progress as a villain first and I assumed your grandfather told you about me. Did he?" said Lord Eduardo

"No; he never mentioned you." I said

"Can't say I'm surprised. We may have been rivals, but we were friends first despite our differences in villainy. When I heard of his passing, it broke me on the inside; I went drinking at our favorite bar in Ireland for a month just to drown my sorrows. I truly do miss him." said Lord Eduardo

"Me too." I responded with a sad look on my face

"Here." said Lord Eduardo giving me a present

"What's this?" I asked

"Secret Santa; I got you. Who did you get?" said Lord Eduardo showing me the secret santa reveal list

"Some villain I don't know. What's his name? La Pulga." I said looking at the list

"I've heard of him. He was a masked wrestler who turned to villainy after he was exposed for using a performance enhancer in his matches. He has promise as a villain as soon as he gains more infamy as time goes on. However, I can understand why the boy wants him here for this." said Lord Eduardo

"The boy? You don't mean Scarlette Scorpio?" I said wondering what he meant

"I do. I shouldn't have told you that, but then again you were going to find out sooner or later; he has plans for you." said Lord Eduardo

"That could mean anything." I said

"Good instinct. You really are Puma Loco's grandson." said Lord Eduardo giving me a silver ticket

"What are you giving me now?" I asked

"A ticket. You've heard of the space colony that they're developing, right?" Lord Eduardo asked me

"I have." I said

"I plan on going there when it launches and I'm inviting a few villains with me to head to the colony when it starts taking colonist to fill the place." said Lord Eduardo

"You want to be one of the first supervillains to rob and steal from people in outer space?" I asked

"Not exactly; it's for something more "interesting" than that. Take some time to think about. I'm planning on inviting Pachita and Baffi's granddaughters and Miriam's successor; although, Miriam probably doesn't want me near her talent just so I can bring her into space. I'll see you around." said Lord Eduardo before leaving

After he left, I looked at the ticket for a while before putting it in my suit pocket. From how he said, interesting like that it can only mean he has something big planned. I wish I knew more about him before I could really consider joining him with his supposed plan but I decided not to think about it now and simply enjoy the party.

For half of the party, I hung out at the bar and tested my strength with most of the villains in a mini arena in this place. After I had my fill of fights, I decided to get something to eat and eventually found Frida and Zoe, both of them were angry. It turns out they were each other secret santas the whole time; they found out when they found the Secret Santa List hanging near the tree. The worst part, for them, they actually put thought into their presents for each other(without me helping them). I laughed at this a bit but they both punched me at the same time. Sophia, Cactus Kid, and Che along with this zombie girl that he is with joined us; I still question how zombies are able to eat things other than brains.

While we were eating, I noticed the supervillain corporation called Erase Tech. They are in charge of keeping supervillain identities a secret full time and making sure that no one knows who is under the mask by any means necessary. I know a majority of upstart villains and every villain who didn't get their secret identities leaked or villains who got new identities and don't want to have theirs leaked. I know Frida uses their services ever since she became Ocean Rocker. I've also heard that they are working on a special satellite weapon that can erase anyone's memory of a person being a supervillain and all thing associated with it.

Then out of nowhere, Scarlett Scorpio appeared before all of us in the dining room and broadcasted to other parts of the mansion in the event no one else was in the dining room. He then had his butlers come collect out important items that he asked us to bring and assured us that we would get them all back in a moment and true to his word he gave them all back with numbers on them; all of them were different. He then put up a screen showing the four different security system companies logos that back the superheroes: Hero Tech Industries, SafetyCo, Scorpion Industries, and Guardians Incorporated. He asked all of us to pick one of them; the majority picked Scorpion Industries, while I picked SafetyCo, Frida, Zoe, and Che picked Hero Tech Industries, and Cactus Kid and Sophia picked Guardians Incorporated.

He then showed us 100 different homes, 45 of them are the homes of heroes, who have Scorpion Industries and told us to enter the numbers given to us on our phones. While I some of the villains started entering their numbers, some stopped since some felt that they were about to break the December Holiday Truce, which is something that no villain ever wants to break. Even we were hesitant to enter the numbers since we truly believe in the truce and what it stands for; I never even broke it once when I was kid. Lucky for us, a random villain entered his number on his phone and it was none other than Lord Eduardo. Surprisingly, he activated all the phones with his power and said: I'll be the one to break the truce for us all as part of my Christmas gift to all of you.

With all the numbers activated, the alarms started to go off in everyone's house and the people started to panic as a result. The alarms kept telling them that supervillains are present in their houses and they had to either hide or fight. In the homes of the regular civilians, some were either preparing themselves to fight with guns and other stuff or they are panicking like crazy because they don't know what to do with an actual supervillain in the house. As for the superheroes, they are all tearing up their homes trying to find the supervillains. Some of the villains, mainly the young ones, found this funny; my inner 13 year old self was laughing at this. However, the rest of the supervillains wanted to know what this was all for; how is making people panic like that so evil. Our phones started to buzz and we were told that money was transferred into our accounts; it wasn't much, but it was still money. Scarlett Scorpio explained that the numbers that were entered were backdoor security codes that can manipulate the alarm systems of all these people without it being traced back to them in any way along with hacking into the owners credit cards or other forms of payment that is used to pay for their security, even if they change their method of payment.

All the villains, even me, saw the opportunity this could present in breaking and entering a house with these numbers and how they could be used to get easy spending; however, I did wonder what the catch is to this. Surprisingly, Scarlett explained that the only drawback is that you can use the code once on each of the houses or buildings that use the same security from the companies he mentioned; meaning once a villain uses their personal code on the building, they can't use it on that building again but that doesn't mean another villain can't use their code on that same building. All that was asked of us is we spread the word to every villain that wasn't invited to the party and tell them that he'll be selling these codes after the truce is over.

This was the heist he was talking; kind of underwhelming but it was still pretty clever. He wanted to rob these security companies blind with our help with our villain phones since they are not only designed to be untraceable but to show the flaws in their security systems to use; this demonstrates that the side of "good" isn't as strong as they say that they are. My only question, that I won't bother asking for now, is what does he and Lord Eduardo gain from all of this.

Later, after the party was over, I met up with everyone so we could leave. As I was leaving, I felt a presence in my mind; it's Lord Eduardo

"What are you doing in my mind?" I asked noticing him in my mind

"Oh, so you know this feeling?" said Lord Eduardo

"My dad's friend is a mind reader; she taught me how to tell when someone tries to enter my mind via telepathy." I said

"Alice Grainger; also known as the hero Mind Ghost. She's a Mystical Girl whom I've encountered before a couple of times. If I'm not mistaken, she funds your dad's hero team after her hero for hire team was forcibly shut down after the hero reforms." said Lord Eduardo

"What do you want?" I asked

"I'm not able to read your mind but I could tell that you expected more from this than just a simple hacking number." said Lord Eduardo

"I kind of was, but then again this is the December Holiday Truce so I shouldn't have expected much since no villain really wants to break it. I'm surprised that you broke it for us just for a demonstration." I said

"If the situation called for it, I would break the truce again. However, it's not like I really broke it when I didn't really steal anything." said Lord Eduardo

"What do you mean? You robbed a security company blind by simply activating the alarms of 100 houses." I said

"Are you sure about that; did I break the truce? Tell me, what does rule 49 say in you grandfather's villain guide?" Lord Eduardo asked me

"If something seems too easy, there is always an ulterior motive involved." I said now realizing something

"That is correct. If you like to learn more, come to the Scorpion Industries Building in New Mexico to find out more; come alone." said Lord Eduardo before breaking off his connection

 **This chapter was meant to be a plot centered chapter, world building and christmas chapter at the same time; mostly the plot centered and world building since I did give you two christmas chapters already, regardless of the length and format for them. I did the POV thing to make this come out quicker for all of you. Unless you want more chapters like this, I won't be doing POV unless it is really necessary for the chapter; it'll be limited at best.**


	17. Django: Josefina Zamarron

**My OC**

 **Josefina Zamarron- A girl with peach skin, tall, green eyes, hair in pigtails with the right tail being white and the left tail being black. She wears a red and black dress shirt, black tie, red mini skirt, and orange boots**

 **Luke- Caucasian skin, grown male, brown hair and green eyes. He wears a white robe with gold plated armor around it and a red cross in the middle of his robe.**

(6 years and 3 months ago)

Django's POV

Miracle City. A Spicy Cesspool of Crime and Villain. That's what you would call it. However, this city has been slowly fallen from the graces of being that cesspool. With the rises of heroes and surveillance devices all over the city, it's become a challenge. I don't mind a challenge but it's still annoying seeing all these heroes around. Not to mention that rise of these wannabe villains. Ever since the real villains who had secret identities left Miracle City, these wannabes think they can simply take their place as villains. At the same time, I do see a spark in a few of them and I can take advantage of the evil within them.

Today is the Day of the Dead. While everyone is honoring their remembered loved ones, I can make my move. Nana once used the power of the Land of the Forgotten before and was stopped by the living and dead Rivera Men. However, I won't be using that power to create a giant monster of the forgotten dead. This year, I will be using the power of the Forgotten dead to create new Mystical items.

While creating mystical items by the natural means is impossible for me because access to the mystical lava needed to make them has vanished, creating mystical items using this type of power is still possible. However, I can't use these items for myself and I don't know what items will be created from this power. After visiting a few more gravesites and taking up all the forgotten dead's energy, I took it to my secret base in the abandoned Miracle City Insane Asylum. I began reading the scroll that would allow the energy to take the form of Mystical Items

As a result, I managed to create 7 Mystical items; I was disappointed that I couldn't create more but these will have to do for now. The 7 Mystical items consisted of: a pair of butterfly wings, a hammer, a monkey statue, a red and silver medal, a brown cloak, a watch, and surprisingly a green and silver mystic guitar.

The next day, I went around gathering some guinea pigs for these mystical items; these guinea pigs consisted of 3 police officers, 2 wannabe superheroes, and 2 wannabe supervillains that I didn't like. I each gave them the items to see what they do and "promised" that they could leave after the items have been tested.

Based on what I saw from each test, the mystical items have their ups and their downs.

The Wings, obviously give the wearer the ability to fly, but they release spores that can stun the wearer or poison them depending on which spores appears before the wings; the purple spores is poison and the yellow spores are paralysis.

The Hammer is simple enough. It gives you incredible strength and a muscular physique. But everyone has seen that type of mystical item before.

The Monkey Statue is a nice change of pace. As I anticipated, the statue becomes a monkey the size of a human. It likes to steal stuff but the stuff it will turn the person that it steals from into

The Medal gives the wearer the ability to turn their body into rubber.

The Cloak can turn a person who wears it completely invisible. Boring.

The Clock had better results than the last two items. It can not only freeze anything it points to in time, but it can also take a person's time away.

Now, the Mystic Guitar was a definite improvement out of all the mystical items. It's almost like Nana's mystic guitar but it brought back spirits of the forgotten dead. I wanted to test out this guitar myself so badly since it has so much potential but I can't due to being unable to use the mystical items from the forgotten dead energy.

After I've had enough test, I kept my word and let everyone go; but in about one second I killed them all in a heartbeat. Now that I know how these Mystical items work, I have to find some people who I can manipulate to work under me and use these mystical items for my evil purposes. Then suddenly, a flyer that says "Josefina Zamarron Birthday Party Next Week Featuring The Endless Despairs" appeared on my face which gave me an idea.

I've heard about her for a while now. Like Frida, she's one of the many victims of the Career Opportunities Camp. However, I don't know her because of that exact incident; I know about her because she was able to successfully sue her parents because they had money in that place so she was able to get them on the grounds of child abuse and took all of their money; I heard they are still paying her until she is full compensated and that's going to take 10 more years.

She's having her party at the (now shutdown) Miracle City Arcade. I attended as one of the guest; I used my disgusting human disguise to walk among the crowd and since there was so many people I wasn't noticed. I watched as she and her band started playing and how she started singing about sadness and misery and how these emotions are the best types of emotions that have ever existed. I could tell that she truly believed all that stuff and tried to push those feelings into everyone.

After her band finished singing and everyone went back to partying, I followed her to an office labeled "Josefina Zamarron Changing Room. Do not disturb or you will be shot". I didn't care and headed in any way and was shot at but I dodged all the bullets.

Josefina said "Hey, didn't you read the sign."

"I did. I just chose to ignore it."

Josefina said "Django of the Dead? If I'd know you would show up at this party, I would have gotten my band to play our newest song; it's about how hope is meaningless and despair is better."

I said "Sounds appealing."

Josefina said "Now, what is a supervillain like you doing at my birthday party?"

I said giving her the mystic guitar "I've come here to give you a present."

Josefina said "A Guitar? I've got like 10 of these. Unless…."

I said "It's a mystical guitar made from the energy of the forgotten dead."

Josefina said "Really? Why give it to me; can't you use it for yourself?"

I said after drinking one of her beers that I found "Sadly, no. This type of energy and the process I used to make it won't allow me to use it."

Josefina said taking the beer from me"Dang, that must suck."

I said pulling out my guitar "I've got my own mystic guitar so it doesn't matter that much."

Josefina asked "Say I do accept this gift from you, what's the catch? What do you gain from this? And more importantly, why me specifically? I have a feeling you could have given this to someone else."

I said "Your right; I could have literally given that guitar to anyone. However, I've chosen you to wield that guitar for four reasons. Reason One: You're musically talented and mystic guitars work better for anyone who is musically gifted."

Josefina said "Well, I was one of Miracle City High's best singers before I dropped out."

I said "Reason Two: Your message of sadness and misery really spoke to me; it's what we supervillains are meant to spread all over Miracle City and the world. You have the makings of a supervillains."

Josefina said "Really."

I said "Reason Three: You were one of the victims of the Career Opportunities Camp; I'd think you would want revenge against the people who did that to you."

Josefina explained "Victim is the wrong word to describe me; I'm no victim. Those people who tried to brainwash us into being functioning members of society through hypnosis and torture may have made everyone else victims, but not me. That torture may have been painful and agonizing, especially when they put some of us, like me, into the "The Room", but I was broken from it nor were they able to break me. That broken act that I used during my lawsuit against my parents was just an act I pulled."

I said "I see."

Josefina said "However, I wouldn't mind getting back at some of those people, especially those superheroes that were involved with that place. Now then, tell me what reason four is."

I explained "Reason Four: I want to make Miracle City back to the way it was. For the past year, I've been on my own and have been left with enough stuff from Sartana to take over. But as much as I hate to admit it, I can't do it alone and even the skeleton banditos I've been able to summon aren't enough. Not to mention that some of my operations have been hit due to the allies I've been making being too well-known; I've lost a good amount of mystical items as a result. But now that I've gotten a better grasp of how the superheroes have taken over, I plan on striking them again with a new army; a new army of supervillains."

Josefina said "And you want me to be a part of this new army?"

I said "Yes. You say that you want to spread sadness and misery to everyone; now you have the chance to really do it."

Josefina said "All I'd have to do is work under you."

I said "Not under me; alongside me as an equal."

Before Josefina could say anything else, one of her bandmates came in and told her that the police are here to shut us down and they've brought a hero from the H-Laws to help them. I asked which H-Law is with them; the bandmate said that it is the H-Law Luke. I've heard of him; he's one of the more public H-Laws that specializes in sword combat. Josefina grabbed the guitar and walked out there; I decided to watch and see what she does.

Luke said "Excuse me, miss. We're going to have to ask you all to leave. This is private property and you can't be here anymore."

Josefina said "That's not fair; it's my birthday and we're celebrating it here."

Luke said "That doesn't matter; you all have to leave."

I said coming out of the shadows "Why can't she have her party here? This place is shutdown and no one is using it."

Luke said pulling out his swords "Django of the Dead! Don't move; you're under arrest!"

Josefina said "You aren't going to arrest him; he's my guest."

Luke said "He's a supervillain; he can't be your guest unless you want to go to jail with him."

Josefina said "I don't want to go to jail but I don't want you to get rid of him since he offered me something that I don't want to refuse, so."

Josefina started playing her mystic guitar and all the forgotten dead spirits started to appear; but unlike the test subject, a total of 30 spirits appeared. She ordered them to attack the cops and Luke; the crowds of people ran away as some of the police escorted them out. I watched as the cops tried shooting at the spirits but their bullets had no affect on them. The Spirits started attacking some of the cops and destroying all of their weapons. Luke used his sword against the spirits and somehow managed to make them all go away due to his sword having some form of cleansing magic or something. This did not stop Josefina from playing on the mystic guitar and ordered the spirits to take control of the cop's bodies. Surprisingly, the spirits did what she said and took over the cop's bodies while also kicking their spirits out of their bodies and putting them in her guitar. She ordered the possessed cops to jump Luke and pin him down; Luke couldn't fight because he feared that he would hurt the bodies of the innocent police officers. Typical hero.

Luke said before he was gagged "You won't get away with this."

Josefina said "Why do all the heroes have to say that? It's so cliche."

I said "I must admit, you did an amazing job with using that mystic guitar for your first time."

Josefina said "Thanks. I think I'm going to like this thing. Alright Django, I'll work with you for as long as it keeps me interested."

I said"Fair enough. Welcome to the team."

Josefina asked "So, what should we do with him? Are we going to kill him or do you not do that?"

I said "Since he's a superhero, we can kill him; but I have a better idea. Let's make him one of us."

Josefina said"How? I don't think he's willing to join the side of evil so easily."

I said "I know. That's why we're going to show him the Chapter Red DVD."


	18. Lady Gobbler: Gobbly Wobbly

(8 years and 9 months ago)

At the lair of the Flock of Fury, Lady Gobbler is knitting in her room while listening to her favorite music. While she is doing this, she hears a knock on the door and decides to answer it; she brings her high tech gobbler staff with her if it was the new mail man. When she opened the door, she saw a letter addressed to her and a bouquet of white roses and sunflowers. Even though she opened the letter and read it, she already knew who this was from and sniffed the flowers just to make sure.

The next day, Lady Gobbler flew to Aztec City, specifically the top of the Aztec City Casino. There she finds the man who sent her the letter, Puma Loco, dressed in a suit.

Puma Loco said grabbing her hand and kissing it"Hello, my Gobbly Wobbly."

Lady Gobbler said getting her hand away and slapping him "Don't you dare call me that; you can't call me that anymore."

Puma Loco said "Why not; it's the pet name that I gave you at this exact place, time, and day."

Lady Gobbler said "It's also the exact time, place and day where I gave you your pet name: Pumy Woomy."

Puma Loco said "I remember."

Lady Gobbler said with tears in her eyes filled with sadness and anger "What's the game? Tell me that this is all for a heist that your planning or a fortune that you're going to steal from some random idiot. Tell me you aren't dying."

Puma Loco said "Sorry Gobbly Wobbly, but I am; there is no game, no fortune, no greater evil plan. My time is almost up; I've been using these to make the time last longer."

Lady Gobbler said punching a nearby wall "Damn it."

Puma Loco trying to comfort her "Oh come on, you've always hoped for my demise."

Lady Gobbler said "Not like this. I wanted to see you annihilated by an army of all the women you've ever tricked lead by me or I was suppose to destroy you."

Puma Loco said "You have the chance to do one of those things right now."

Lady Gobbler said pointing her lasers at him but then putting it down "It wouldn't be the same."

Puma Loco grabbing her by the shoulder "Hey,hey, I didn't invite you here to cry; I invite you here for us to celebrate. After all, this is also the anniversary."

Lady Gobbler said "The anniversary of our first heist together. I remember it like it was only yesterday."

Puma Loco said "The casino kicked us out because we were under, so we both had plans to get revenge."

Lady Gobbler said with a more cheerful tone "Our plans conflicted with each other and our attempts failed."

Puma Loco said "Until we pulled our resources together."

Both of them said at the same time "And blew the place up sky high and put the casino out of business. (both laugh evilly for a long time before coughing)"

Puma Loco said giving her kisses on her arm "So Gobbly Wobbly, care to join me on a night on the town?"

Lady Gobbler said giggling "Certainly, Pumy Woomy."

The two of them went around the city and had the time of their lives. The first thing they did is sneak into a play by steal the tickets of a random couple, impersonating the couple, and making it look like they escaped from an insane asylum. The two of them watched the play while at the same time using their drones to steal from the actors and all the people present.

After the play was over, they hit the casinos and hit all the slots and played at all the tables. Thanks to their ability to count cards and rig the machines, they robbed the place blind. Even when security showed up to try to stop them, they were either easy to bribe or they used their gadgets discreetly before leaving.

They hit the best places that sells dresses. Lady Gobbler picked out all the dresses that she liked and tried them on the ones that she liked and the ones that Puma picked out for her. Whatever she didn't like, she would put in the destroy pile and whatever she did like she would put in the buy pile. At the same time, Puma Loco took pictures of her in the dresses that she liked while she did poses for him. As soon as they were done, Puma Loco paid for all the dresses that Lady Gobbler loved and left, but not before stealing the money back in secret and destroying all the dresses that they like.

The next thing that they did is head to a secret supervillain's restaurant called the "The Bloody Knife"; they are having their dinner on the roof by candlelight and music.

The two of them say at the same time while toasting a glass of wine "To this wonderful night."

Lady Gobbler said as she drinks more wine "I thought they didn't make Peach Upside Down Cake Wine anymore."

Puma Loco said "They don't, but luckily I know the manager and he happened to have it hidden in the secret wine cellar beneath the restaurant."

Lady Gobbler said "It's aged to perfection and still contains the sweetness from when it was made."

Puma Loco said "Exactly what my Gobbly Wobbly deserves."

Lady Gobbler said placing her hand on Puma Loco's hand"This has been the best night of my life."

Puma Loco said opening a small box containing a ring with an orange diamond"It's about to get even better."

Lady Gobbler said with tears in her eyes "What is this?"

Puma Loco said"Something I've held onto for a long time. Years ago, I robbed you of something that I shouldn't have and for years I have regretted it. I may not have much time left in this world, but I would like to use it to give you the honor of being Pachita Rivera, my Gobbly Wobbly."

Lady Gobbler said "Oh, Pumy Woomy."

Lady Gobbler and Puma Loco kissed each other passionately after that. The two of them then headed to the Aztec City chapel. While the chapel itself is used for people in the city to get married, the marriages there have no real legal value outside the city itself anymore due to the influx of people getting married being drunk most of the time; that didn't really matter to Puma Loco and Lady Gobbler since most villains liked to get married there anyway. The minister conducted the ceremony for the two of them and both villains said "I do" before kissing again and having their complementary wedding photo taken.

(4 years and 11 months ago)

Pueblo de Despedida. A secret nursing home-village for supervillains. After some old folks homes for supervillains, like Casa de Adios, were shut down or repurposed to the point where old supervillains had to leave this place became the biggest safe haven for elderly supervillains.

At the home of Lady Gobbler, she is going over some old photo of herself during her younger years; mainly the ones with her and Puma Loco. As she is doing this, she hears a knock on the door and activates a button that activates a security camera outside her front door to see who it is; surprisingly, it's El Tigre.

Ever since El Tigre became a full time supervillain, she's gained some respect for him as a fellow villain. This is reinforced with the fact that he and Zoe are friends and he hasn't done anything wrong to her; the moment he does she will hate him again and kill him herself before she ever passes away.

Lady Gobbler said "Enter".

El Tigre said "Hey Lady Gobbler. How have you been?"

Lady Gobbler said letting him in "Cut the small talk, boy. What do you want?"

El Tigre said giving her present addressed to her"First, Zoe wanted me to give you this."

Lady Gobbler said opening the present "That's my granddaughter. "

El Tigre asked "What is it?"

Lady Gobble said "None of your business. Is that all?"

El Tigre said "No. I wanted to ask you about Lord Eduardo."

Lady Gobbler said "Why; did he approach you with an offer?"

El Tigre said "Yes."

Lady Gobbler said "And what do you know about the Legion of Eternal Evil?"

El Tigre said "I know that you, he, and my Grandpapi were apart of it and he and my papi were friends."

Lady Gobbler said getting some wine out and pouring two glasses"Take a seat. Your lucky I'm telling you what I know about him; if anything, you should be thanking your Grandpapi for this. If it weren't for him giving me the best Honeymoon in Aztec City of my life before he left this world, I wouldn't be telling you this; you wouldn't be able to bribe me enough to make me tell you this. Just know that he didn't want to burden you or your father with this information."

El Tigre said after Lady Gobbler hit his hand with her cane "Hey."

Lady Gobbler said "You can't be drinking while listening to this; I need these."

(8 years and 8 months ago)

In a penthouse overlooking Aztec City, Lady Gobbler is waking up after a long night of her and Puma Loco making love. She grabs her robe and heads to the bathroom where he is and sees him taking the Living Dead Living Pill.

Lady Gobbler said with a worried tone "You ok?"

Puma Loco said giving her a kiss "I'm fine. The pill should be taking affect right about now."

Lady Gobbler said "How many pills do you have left."

Puma Loco said "Enough to finish a few more things that I want to do before I die."

Lady Gobbler said "I've been meaning to ask, but does he know yet?"

Puma Loco said "You mean Eduardo? Yes, he does. He offered me the same deal like did all those years ago; I turned him down."

Lady Gobbler asked "Have you told your family about him yet?"

Puma Loco said "In person, no. However, I have left some information about him that will benefit Manny and Rodolfo if they ever run into him."

Lady Gobbler said "Just some, not all."

Puma Loco said "I couldn't bring myself to tell them "everything" about Eduardo; mainly the stuff involving me. Even in my final moments, I don't think I have it in me to tell them everything."

Lady Gobbler said "If El Tigre becomes a supervillain, do you want me to tell him?"

Puma Loco said "Pachita, no. I could never ask you to do that."

Lady Gobbler said before kissing him passionately "I don't mind talking about it. Although, I didn't do that much back then and I only know what you and the others told the rest of us. However, I do know that you don't like talking about what happened and I know how you felt after the incident."

Puma Loco said "Thank you, Gobbly Wobbly."

(4 years and 11 months ago)

El Tigre said as he got up "I see. No wonder Papi never wanted to talk about this to me or even my dad. However, it doesn't change how I feel about him."

Lady Gobbler asked "So, what are you going to do?"

El Tigre said "I'm still going to go with the heist, but now I know what to expect from him. And like any other villain, expect a double cross and retaliate accordingly. That and I'm going to do something that I wasn't going to do, but I'm going to do it anyway."

Lady Gobbler said "That's exactly what Pumy Woomy would say."

El Tigre said before he left "Thanks, Lady Gobbler."

Lady Gobbler's POV

I watched as El Tigre left the village to who knows where. He's truly grown into his own as a villain; I've been keeping track of his accomplishments as a villain and he's already reached the same level of infamy as Pumy Woomy did if not higher. He's also become just as handsome as Pumy Woomy was at this age; I can sort of see what Zoe sees in him. I may have had my reserves about the Rivera boy, but I do believe that the rivalry between the Riveras and the Aves has truly ended with him and Zoe. If he, for any reason, planned on taking over the world I can see it happening based on the power that he has.

Puma, if your watching me, you should know that your grandson will be the one that can end Eduardo once and for all, since we couldn't do it. His power is reaching the level of a God Killer.

No One's POV

Later that night, Lady Gobbler is taking some pills and drinking some water. As she got into the bed, she looked at the wedding photo that was taken of her and Puma Loco while they were in Aztec City. She grabbed the photo and gave a kiss to the image of Puma before closing her eyes to go to bed. She then hears the words: Good Night, Gobbly Wobbly. Thank you, Mi Dulce.

 **Consider this chapter with Lady Gobbler as the Valentine's day episode in its own way while still having some story progression at the same time. I could do more with her, but only if you wall really want me to. These chapters would more than likely focus on her past and a few other events with Black Cuervo and Voltura before she passes away at some point.**

 **PS: Keep the term God Killer in the back of your mind.**


	19. Frida:Time with Manny

(6 years and 2 months ago)

(Flashback A few days ago)

In a swimming pool, Frida(in her Ocean Rocker outfit) is playing her guitar while underwater. As she is playing her guitar, she opens her eyes and notices a person on the surface who is shining brightly. She swims up to the surface to see who it is.

The man in a silver dance outfit said "So, you're Ocean Rocker. You don't look like much if you ask me."

Ocean Rocker said "I get that a lot. By the way, disco died years ago."

The man said "Disco Drew already does not like you."

Ocean Rocker said while laughing "Disco Drew. Seriously, can't you come up with a better name than that; it's so lame. I think I heard a similar name but in a bad cartoon."

Disco Drew said "I'll show you lame. Disco bots, attack."

A group of dancing disco robots started to dance while shooting at Ocean Rocker. She avoided the attacks thanks to her body turning into water because of her guitar. She started to play it which caused the pool water around her to turn into an orb and shoot out tentacles from it that destroyed all the robots. Disco Drew continued to dance while shooting at Ocean Rocker but she avoided them easily. She commanded the water to surrounded Disco Drew and drowned him. As he is knocked out, Ocean Rocker places her guitar in front of him and takes out a glowing orb from his body. She also takes all the rings on his finger and crystal glasses that he's wearing.

Back at the Tsunami Records building, in Miriam's office, she and Frida are sharing a drink together.

Miriam said "Excellent work on Disco Drew. I've been hoping to see him get taken down."

Frida said "He was nothing really. I can't imagine how he's managed to remain a supervillain for so long."

Miriam said looking at a file of Disco Drew "It's in large part because he's been very stealthy over the years and has never gone into any skirmishes with supervillains in your generation. The only reason we found him because I knew the guy who owns the hotel that he was staying in."

Frida said "Not sure how I feel about absorbing his musical talent. He may have been lame and I've been doing this to other musically inclined villains, but it's still his like it was theirs."

Miriam said after drinking out of her glass "I'm not into it that much either, but we'll need it along with the other musically inclined villains that you'll have to go after before the Melody Eclipse happens. I thought the talent I've stolen over the years would be enough but if the rumors about Django having a few musically inclined villains working for him then we'll need all the talent we can get for when we go to the Fountain of Melodies."

Frida asked after getting up "Any other musically inclined villains that I should be going after?"

Miriam said "No, not now. Best not to go after anyone like that since the December Holiday Truce begins a week from today. If anything, just prepare the song lyrics needed for our trip and enjoy the holidays.:

Frida said as she is on her way to leave "Got it."

Miriam said in order to stop Frida "Frida. I understand that you'll be spending Christmas with Manny, is that correct?"

Frida responded "Yeah. It's just going to be me and him."

Miriam said "While you're with him, can you ask him something for me?"

(End of Flashback to a few days ago)

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean on an island, Frida is writing some song lyrics near the ocean in her red bathing suit. As she is writing, Manny walks up to her and notices all of the song lyrics on the sand.

Manny said grabbing one of the sheets of paper containing song lyrics "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you write this many music lyrics before."

Frida said "That's because you've seen me write song lyrics; these are combat music lyrics. Unlike actual song lyrics, these are litteral one shots in a battle so I need a lot of them. Is Dinner ready?"

Manny said "Yeah. Just came to get you."

Frida grabbed her song lyrics and headed inside the beach house to eat. As they are heading in, Frida places her other arm around Manny and lays her head on his arm.

While they are inside eating, Manny and Frida have a conversation about the music lyrics, how she's been stealing musical talent from musically inclined, and the Fountain of Melodies. He knew some information about it already since Frida mentioned it a few times and he figured it out from some information about Miram that his Grandpapi had from one of his villain journals.

Manny asked while eating some shrimp "So how many more lyrics do you think you'll need for this for this Fountain of Melodies place?"

Frida said after eating pinapple "Originally not that much, but according to Miriam's informants things have changed since Django managed to get a girl a mystic guitar that can control the Land of the Forgotten skeletons. Worst of all, I remember the girl being at the Career Opportunities Camp like I was. She's really unstable"

Manny asked placing his hand on Frida "Do you still have nightmares of that place?"

Frida said "Not really. I may get a few nightmares about what happened but nothing too serious after you and Cuervo saved me from that place. I'm fine Manny; you don't have to worry about me."

Manny said "Frida, I get that you can take care of yourself. But you do know that you can still lean on me for anything."

Frida said giving him a strange look "I know. If that's really the case, then I'm going to need your help with."

Manny said "Unless it's awesome and not humiliating, you can't write any songs about me." He was thinking about the time she wrote a song about Sartana crushing him like a worm.

Frida said "It's nothing like that. I need your help finding something; something that Grandpapi and Miriam made together."

(Flashback)

Frida asked "A mystic guitar. Why would Puma Loco have one of those?"

Miriam said showing Frida an image of a black guitar with blue and red orbs on it "Not just any mystic guitar. This mystic guitar is one that Puma helped me revive. It's called Soul Cleanser. It belonged to a dead hero that I had trouble defeating when I was Ocean Rocker. I gave it to Puma for safekeeping."

Frida asked "How come he didn't give it back to you before he died?"

Miriam said "I didn't feel like asking for it back at the time, I promised it to him on the condition he has any family that becomes a musical villain, and I didn't think there was a need for it until I found out more about Django's new associate. We're going to need its power. Since I assume Puma left everything related to his time as a villain to Manny, he must have it somewhere or at least told him about it."

Frida said "I'll ask him about it. But what's so special about this guitar?"

(End of Flashback)

In the bathroom, Frida is brushing her teeth in her silver bathrobe. After spitting out the toothpaste, she sat down on the bed and decided to fine tune her guitar while she waited for Manny to come back. When he arrived, he is holding a map.

Frida asked "Find anything?"

Manny said showing Frida a map "Yep. Lucky for you, he had a map here to the location of the guitar you mentioned. Soul Cleaneser's location is here in Spain. However, the gems that power Soul Cleanser are in different places. The first gem is in Ireland, the second gem is in Peru, the third one is in China, and the last gem is in England. Knowing my grandpapi he hid them in places only he would know and are locked up in special puma puzzle boxes only a Rivera supervillain would know how to unlock."

Frida asked "Do you think we have to get the guitar and gems after or during the truce?"

Manny said "Since this is my Grandpapi, we should be able to get them during the truce. This is him hiding something from others for a lover of his so he made sure to hide it as best as he possibly could. Since I had to go through his black book to see what ranking Miriam is in, I've been able to determine how much security he put into anything that belonged to her. He hid them in one of his weapons bunkers and abandoned ruins that one explores anymore."

Frida asked "What rank does she have? Come on, you can tell me?"

Manny said "She's in the top 5; her rank is 5. The women that are ahead of her are Sartana, Lady Gobbler, my Grandmami Dora, and some woman named Marigold. Mind you this list is based on when he met each woman, how long the relationship lasted, what he gained from them, and some other stuff; it doesn't include any sexual encounters he may or may not have had with any of them."

Frida asked "Where am I on "your" list?"

Manny said "I don't have a list."

Frida said looking at him closely "Really? Every guy says that they don't but in reality they do. Given a few things that I heard about you from some of the lady villains that I know and the fact that you were ranked 25 in the Villains Quarterly youngest bachelors a while back tells me you have one."

Manny said "Frida, I don't have a list like that."

Frida said with a smirk on her face "Very well Manny. You leave me no choice."

Frida pinned Manny onto the bed and is starting to lean in for a kiss. Manny is about to kiss Frida back, but she catches him by surprise by tickling his sides; a weakness that Manny has that only she knows about. Frida continues to tickle him until he tells her about his black book but Manny continues to deny that he has one.

Elsewhere, Miriam is holding a bottle of bourbon and poured it into two glasses filled with ice. While one is for herself, the other is for a picture of her and a younger Puma Loco.

(8 years and 9 months ago-Flashback)

At the Miracle City aquarium during closed ours, Puma and Miriam are watching a school of fish run away from one of the sharks that Puma placed in the tank. At this very moment, the shark finally ate some of the fish after a long chase.

Miriam said "Looks like he finally got some fish. You don't often see such a long chase from a shark anywhere else. Only Miracle City has such a place."

Puma said "Agreed."

Miriam asked "Do they still have the Lyrics of the Ocean exhibit?"

Puma said holding out his hand for her "They do. You want to go there next."

Miriam said after taking his hand "You know it."

The two headed for the basement level of the aquarium to see the Lyrics of the Ocean. It's a place where the sea animals are trained to do certain dances while music is playing for the people that watch the show. Puma placed Miriam's favorite song, Sunset Sun and Love, in the disc player and the sea animals in the tank started to dance.

Miriam said with a tear in her eye "Even after all these years, they still train them to dance to this song. At least there are somethings in this town that haven't changed."

Puma said "I knew you would be happy about that. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, how did you like Frida's voice?"

Miriam said "She's perfect. She has talent that shouldn't go to waste. Even if she doesn't want the Ocean Rocker title, I'll make sure that she's discovered and never forgotten. She was a girlfriend of your grandson, correct?"

Puma said "Yes. They were best friends, then they became boyfriend and girlfriend, and then they broke up but still remained friends to this day. But I have feeling they'll get back together again at some point. Unlike my son's ex-wife, Frida doesn't want to be helpless and wants to be able to stand on equal footing with my grandson."

Miriam asked "Do they remind you of us?"

Puma said "No. They remind me of what we were but better. Maybe one day, they can fill in the power of Soul Cleanser together like we did."

Miriam said "Time will tell."

(End of Flashback)

Miriam says to the picture "Soul Cleanser. A mystica guitar that shares the power of yourself and the one you love. I would ask Frida to fill it up with her and Manny's love but I need our love for the mission. I still wonder if we could have made our love work like they do now. Who knows, you were a lover of many women; your grandson is very selective which is good for the most part according to my spies. In a few more years, a god killer such as himself will truly be worthy of a wonderful woman such as Frida."

Back with Manny and Frida, Manny is asleep on the bed with Frida laying next to him still awake. While she watches him sleep, she thinks to herself her placing in Manny's black book after having to tickle the information out of him.

Frida said to herself "I'm in fourth place. I can't say that I'm totally upset about that but then again it's been a while since we've hung out together like that and it's not like I haven't dated other guys after him. Now that we're supervillains together, we're able to achieve our dreams, and I'm no longer helpless, can we start over as a couple someday? I suppose only time will tell and that as long as I am better than Zoe Aves as a crime partner and friend I'll still be ahead of her in his heart." Before going back to sleep, she gave Manny a kiss on the cheek.

(6 years and 1 months ago)

A few days later, two and a half weeks before Christmas, El Tigre and Ocean Rocker started out getting the Soul Cleanser and the gems for it in the various locations.

The first place they went to get one of the gems is in Peru. It wasn't hard to find since Puma hid it in a cave near the Santa Cruz mountain and all they had to do was follow the map to the location.

They then went to China to get the next gem. Surprisingly, the gem was hidden near the Great Wall of China underneath a tree. It didn't take them long to get there since El Tigre used his super speed to cut the walk time for him and Ocean Rocker to get it.

The gem in England was located in a vase in the hands of some auctioneer. They dressed up as a rich couple in order to get the vase. It was almost impossible to get it since many people wanted to get the vase the gem was in but they managed to pull their collective resources of cash into outbidding everyone else; at the same time they wrote down the bidders names in order to look them up later and steal the money back after the truce was over.

The gem in Ireland was located in a pub called the Dancing Leprechaun. It was in a trophy for a drinking contest that the bar has for anyone who can drink up to thirty shots of a a special beer called the Golden Leprechaun. El Tigre managed to get it by secretly using his powers to metabolize all the alcohol that he drank. Ocean Rocker participated in the contest too; she used her guitar (disguised as a regular guitar to take the alcohol out of her system and place it in her guitar. The not only one the trophy but also won 3 barrels of beer each.

Afterwards, the two of them arrived in Madrid in disguise, Spain, specifically Alcorcon, to get the guitar.

Frida said "So, the guitar is located underneath the football stadium where the team practices?"

Manny said "Yeah. According to the map and the fact that the gems are glowing, the guitar should be underneath the stadium."

Frida said "You'd think he hide the actual guitar in a music store."

Manny said "Well, this is my Grandpapi we're talking about; he wouldn't have the foresight to hide something in a place so obvious. As for why he he picked this part in Madrid, I think it has something to do with him winning a football bet here or something from what I remember from one of his old journals."

As they are walking to the stadium, Manny smelled someone that he never expected to smell here. He used his enhanced vision to see if who he was smelling is there and it turns out he is right. He pulled Frida said away into an alley before they could go any further.

Frida asked "What's wrong?"

Manny said "Frida, I need you to listen to me very carefully and do not get mad or upset."

Frida asked "What is it?"

Manny said "It's your mother; she's here."

Frida looked around the corner with some binoculars to see if what Manny is talking about. To her surprise, Frida does indeed see her mother just like Manny said. To make matters worse, Frida sees her father with her. It infuriated Frida to see him.


	20. Black Cuervo: Being a Model Part 2

(5 years and 5 months ago)

In Cuervo's secret base, Manny and Eva are watching as Zoe is now in her Succubus Armor.

Eva said with joy "About time she decided to use it."

Manny said "Now she can crush her competition with ease. Maybe she won't have to use "it" after all."

Eva said "By the way, how did she convince you to let her borrow "it" in case of an emergency?"

Manny said with a guilty-embarrassed tone "I don't want to talk about it."

(Back at the arena)

Black Cuervo began her assault against Mt. Jeena by blasting her with a very powerful laser blast that came from her gloves and her wings and hitting her in the face with it. This hurt her face tremendously to the point that she had to cover her face. Black Cuervo then got near her ears and let out a huge sonic blast in them which made her fall down in pain; this caused her to take out 3 other competitors as well. As for Fog, Black Cuervo searched for her, but is unable to find her. She then activated her Cuervo visor to locate her and found her within a few seconds. She then used special lasers to fire at the core of the fog and made Fog turn back into her human form and fell to the ground.

With the two of them down, Black Cuervo prepared to go after the other ten. However, that proved to be unnecessary since the rest were taken down for her by the huntmaster, making Black Cuervo the only competitor left. Despite this development, she knew better; this meant that the Huntmaster has taken interest in her and wanted to get rid of all the "boring competitors".

Black Cuervo said "So, my armor interest you that much? Come out. I've watched this game long enough to know that Huntmasters only do that when a particular player catches their eye."

The Huntmaster said "You're correct. Although, the fact that you are a Miracle City villainess, an Aves, and trying to be one of the 100 villain models already caught my interest; the armor was just the icing on the cake."

The Huntmaster comes out of the forest. She takes off her mask, revealing herself to have the same face as Manny's mother, Maria.

"What!?" Black Cuervo's jaw dropped a bit after seeing her

The Maria look alike said "I remind you of someone don't I?"

(At Zoe's hideout)

Eva asked "Isn't that your mom?"

After looking at her closely on screen, Manny said "No, but she looks like her. Mom always said that she was an only child."

Eva said "Guess she lied. But why? I thought your mother never lied like that to you.

Manny said "I don't know."

(Back in the arena)

Black Cuervo said "You look like….El Tigre's mother. Or are you just a shapeshifter?"

"Oh no. Believe it or not, I'm her twin sister, Salma; I can understand why you would think that. However, the difference between me and my sister are these details: I'm much hotter, I like danger and fighting, I don't like books, and I'm not a naive fool who wasted her life and threw away her family." Salma said to Black Cuervo

Black Cuervo said sarcastically "Those are some very strong differences." She thought these differences were opposite but too obvious in some way

"One other thing I forget to mention that I'm sure you'll find out in a second: I can control my powers." Salma said after grabbing something out of her bag

She put on a similar glove that looks exactly like the Plata Peligrosa glove. Unlike that glove, it is the opposite hand. Her outfit is very similar to that of Plata Peligrosa; but unlike that outfit this outfit has black cape, a red claspe that has "PP" on it, and her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Another notable feature that she has in her form is her eyes are not green. She then shouted: Plata Poderosa.

Without warning, she began her attack on Black Cuervo by attempting to punch her with the glove but she managed to dodge it. However, an orb of energy was right in front of Black Cuervo and exploded in front of her face. Black Cuervo retaliated with her laser wings but missed her. Plata Poderosa got in front of her and started to fight Black Cuervo with her fist but she managed to defend the blows with ease. However, Poderosa managed to grab Cuervo's wings and kick her in the stomach. But this did not phase her entirely. She used the sonics system to push Poderosa to the ground with the sound the wings emitted. This managed to push her to the ground just a little bit, but that did not last long. The same energy bombs that attacked her before appeared again and blasted the wings. Poderosa then hit the ground and caused the earth beneath to his Cuervo into the sky and she used an energy blast from the glove to his Black Cuervo with it. This caused Black Cuervo's armor to be tattered with the exception of a few parts.

Plata Poderosa said "Have to say, you put up a true fight? None of my other victims put up that much of a fight like you did. If it makes you feel better, you won't be turned into a statue. You're too worthy of a villain to be locked away."

Black Cuervo said "I'm not done yet."

Plata Poderosa said "What could you possible due in your condition?"

Black Cuervo activated a hidden button in her boots that activated a smokescreen that blinded Plata Poderosa. This gave her enough time to press another button in her chest plate that opened a special compartment that contained the El Tigre belt buckle. She put it on, spinned the buckle, transformed , let out a roar, and shouted "Black Tigressa".

This caught Plata Poderosa by surprise but this did not phase her. She used her glove to fire at Black Tigressa to take her down but she managed to avoid the blast with super speed. She fired her claws at Poderosa and once they hit her they exploded. Poderosa wasn't phased by this and began to fly toward Black Tigressa in order to punch her but she avoided the attack and jumped in the air. She fired her chain-claws at Poderosa and hit her in the face. The energy orbs appeared before Black Tigressa again and were about to explode. Luckily, she used her cape to cover herself from the blast. Poderosa came flying into to attack Black Tigressa with huge punch in hopes of finishing her off. However, Black Tigressa had one of her Succubus blasters hidden and blasted her with it as soon as she got close. She then used this opportunity to use her chain-claws again to restrain her and dive in to kick her in the stomach and down into the ground. Before Poderosa could do anything else, Black Tigressa had the laser arm pointed closely at her head.

"Impressive. I surrender." Plata Poderosa said after taking off her glove

With that said, the hunt is now over and Black Cuervo/Black Tigressa is declared the winner.

(Back at Zoe's hideout)

Many shouted in happiness "Alright, she won. That's my Zoe." Manny then looks at Eva and notices a strange look on her face. "Are you ok?"

Eva said with a broken-saddened look "My Succubus armor. All that hard work."

Manny said trying to comfort her "I'm sure you can repair it once Zoe gets back."

Eva said "Shut up."

(Back in the arena)

Salma sad "So, El Tigre lended you his power in order for you to win?"

Black Tigressa said "It was an emergency tactic more than anything else. I figured I was going to win without the belt anyway with a back up plan of some kind but mainly the Succubus armor was going to be the big winner."

Salma asked "Are you and El Tigre a thing?"

Black Tigressa said "No, or at least not officially like we used too. But we have an understanding of each other."

Salma said "I see. You'll have to tell me more about it when we get started."

Black Tigressa asked "What do you mean?"

Salma said "Black Cuervo, under my authority as model number 37, you are now officially model number 99 and I will be your manager."

 **Black Tigressa, or Zoe Aves. I got this inspiration from seeing some fanart about her having the El Tigre powers and the outfit. So I figure I introduce the Succubus armor and this at the same time**

 **Plata Poderosa is said to be an unseen character and Maria's (twin) sister; I didn't make her up. She was suppose to be appear in the show but never got to due to it ending too soon. I figured, like some of the unseen-unused characters, I would use her for Zoe's personal story in some way. I will also use her to connect with Manny's story as well for something important later down the line.**


	21. Villainverse Short 1

(5 years and 10 months ago)

Wallet-Market. A secret evil supermarket for supervillains. It specializes in food, clothes, weapons, embarrassing secrets on other supervillains and etc. It's the one stop shopping for all your supervillain needs when you don't feel like stealing stuff.

In Aisle 8, the ice cream and frozen dessert section, El Tigre is trying to get the last of the strawberry explosion ice cream in stock from the female ice villain, Ice Cream Maiden. Usually, if you come into a disagreement or want the same last item or anything you would have to fight for it. However, El Tigre used his charm and muscles to flirt his way from the confrontation against her while also listening to her story about how she froze three superheroes in a giant ice cream sundae.

Ice Cream Maiden said "And after encasing them in strawberries, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream, I then placed very sharp sprinkles all over them the giant ice cream, and hot chocolate sauce that is up to 124 degrees (that didn't melt the ice cream of course). Then I had the ice cream get eaten by the giant animal monsters and watched as the heroes got eaten."

El Tigre said in a flirty tone and rubbing her chin "Amazing. Your ice cream plan sounded very sweet and tasty. Wish I had been one of the monster's that could have eaten it."

Ice Cream Maiden asked "Really?"

El Tigre said "Well, the way you described it makes me want to lick every second of it. But I already know it's good. You know why. Because you are the lavishing, beautiful Ice Cream Maiden."

Ice Cream Maiden said blushing red as a result "This coming from you, El Tigre, means so much."

El Tigre said "Maybe next time you can invite me over to your place for some ice cream and maybe an ice cream related evil plan. Here's my number. Call me." He gives her a slip of paper with his number on it.

El Tigre left in a different direction than Ice Cream Maiden with the ice cream that he wanted; she was too lovestruck by El Tigre's words that she forgot all about the ice cream she was going to buy. As he is about to head to the checkout, he remembers that he needs to pick up oil for his motorcycle; he needs it for an underground street race that he's entering in a few days. When he arrived at Aisle 14, auto parts and giant machine, he noticed that the last three bottles of X-treme Thunder Oil left and decided to buy all three just in case. But before he could grab them, he came across a familiar face

A familiar voice "El Tigre."

El Tigre said in a confident tone "Hola, Senor Sinestro. If your planning to buy that oil, then don't bother. I saw it first."

Senor Siniestro said "No, I saw it first. Besides, I need it more than you do."

El Tigre said "But I saw it first."

Before any of them could say anything else, a wrestling ring appeared beneath their feet and sent them up into the air. Since both villains wanted that oil, they had to fight for it to the death or until one of them is knocked out. Both villains didn't mind this, especially Senor Siniestro since his hatred for El Tigre still stands.

He wasted no time activating his machine gun hand and started blasting El Tigre with it. Rather than simply dodging it, he used his Tigre cape to guard against the bullets and they simply bounced off of him. El Tigre fired his Tigre darts at him and they exploded in Senor Siniestro's face. While this did not phase him all that much, it did distract him enough for El Tigre to land a punch in his face. This made Senor Siniestro very angry and he decided to activate his rocket boosters to go super fast and hit and kick El Tigre in all sorts of places. While El Tigre managed to take all the blows for the most part, he took the opportunity to grab a mechanical arm, put his drill nails into it and set the arm on fire, a green mystical fire. Senor Siniestro tried to activate his fire extinguisher system to put on the fire but it didn't work since this it is a mystical green fire, not regular fire. Eventually the fire covered his entire suit and Senor Siniestro had to exit it while also holding a picture of Ocean Rocker in his hand, a very sexy picture. El Tigre used this chance to simply punch and kick him in the face, effectively knocking him out and winning the oil as a result. He also took the picture of Ocean Rocker too.

Now that El Tigre won the fight and the oil, he headed for the checkout line to pay for his purchases. After paying and successfully flirting with the lady at the checkout lane to give him a discount on a few items, he headed for his car. Before he drove off, he decided to text Ocean about the picture.

El Tigre: Not that it's any of my business, but did you take a sexy picture for Senor Siniestro?

Ocean Rocker: Sergio? Hell no. He must bribed or stolen from the photographer who took my picture for Villains Quarterly a few months back who I gave a personal sexy picture for him. If I had, would you be jealous?

El Tigre: Of Sergio. Come on. He's got nothing on me. I'm way more macho than he is.

Ocean Rocker: I guess you are.

El Tigre: Anyway, do you want me to destroy it or can I keep it?

Ocean Rocker: You can keep it for now, but if me and my bandmates beat you the race then I not only get that photo but you have to give us pedicures, manicures, and mow our lawns for two weeks.

El Tigre: Alright, but if I win I not only get to keep the photo but you have to sing the complete soundtrack from the movie Finding Nathan.

Ocean Rocker: Damn you; you know I hate that movie. Fine. See you then.

With that said, El Tigre drove off and headed for the exit portal. But before he went through it, he noticed Senor Siniestro's steam train vehicle. He thought to himself "I probably shouldn't do this since i already kicked his ass and stole a picture of Frida from him. My conscience would bother me if I did. But not this time."

When Senor Siniestro came out of the store with his still on fire armor and groceries, he pressed his watch to summon his vehicle to come pick him up. When it arrived, it not only had holes in it but also had the words "El Tigre Rulez" on both sides of the train. Senor Siniestro shouted in anger "Curse you El Tigre".

 **While I'm trying to write for Villainverse again, I'm still not entirely up for big chapters. So I might do some short slice of life-action chapters here and in Price of being a hero for the time being. This one was short and sweet but it does show you a part of the secret, underground villain's world that exist in Villainverse.**


	22. Villainverse Short 2

(5 years and 7 months ago)

On a sandy beach, Zoe Aves and Carmelita Aves are both relaxing on beach chairs and taking in the bright sun while wearing sun shades. While they are taking in the sun, one of the waiters of the beach bring them both purple and green drinks.

Carmelita said "We didn't order these."

The Waiter said "Compliments of Gamma Laser and J."

Zoe read a slip of paper on the drink that said "Call me."

Carmelita said "Are you going to?"

Zoe said tearing up the slip "No. I've heard of Gamma Laser from Sophia; he looks tough but he's actually a coward. What about you; are you going to call J?" She then sips the purple drink.

Carmelita"Maybe. The Letters Assassin's could be useful if played right."

Zoe said playfully "But won't Lady Lava get jealous of you hanging out with other men, especially without her."

Carmelita said "We're on break while she's busy taking care of something somewhere in America."

Zoe said rolling her eyes"If you say so."

Carmelita said after laying on her chest while on the chair"Zoe, put some sun tan oil on my back for me."

Zoe said "Sure." She then grabs some sun tan oil from her mother's bag and unhooks the strap of her mother's top.

Carmelita asked "So, do you have a plan for when you get on Hunting Heroes and Villains?"

Zoe said confidently "Of course I do. Eva is adding the finishing touches on the Succubus Armor. As long as I avoid any unnecessary fighting and only use it on my primary targets, I should be fine. Plus, I have all the skills you and Grandmami taught me to help me survive."

Carmelita said "That's all I wanted to hear. I don't want to see my daughter become a statue for some television show." She then sips her drink again while looking at the ocean.

Zoe said "That won't happen. Other than the Succubus Armor, I have back up plan but you won't like it.

Carmelita asked "What is it?"

Zoe whispered to her mother "I'm going to use the El Tigre belt."

Carmelita said rolling her eyes "Seriously."

Zoe said "They won't expect me to have it and I know enough about it to use the power to help me in any pinch. Besides, you've always taught me to use the unexpected against my enemies in battle."

Carmelita asked "What makes you think Manny will let you use his belt?"

Zoe said "I can be very persuasive and I think we're more than close enough for him to let me use his El Tigre belt. Plus, he's still a warmed blooded man who is susceptible to flirting and "other things"." She finished applying the sun tan oil on her mother and strapped her bra strap.

Carmelita said "Just remember what I taught you."

Zoe said "Twist their arms until they agree to use protection."

Carmelita said "I was going to say use any favor he might owe you in the past to make him say yes since he's a Rivera and they (stupidly) have some sense of honor, but yes do that as well."

Zoe said as she applies sun tan oil on her legs "You called Manny by his first name again. Does this mean you acknowledge him?

Carmelita said "I respect him enough as a villain and as one of your friends and toys, especially since he is in the top 100 of handsome young guy villains which is almost impossible. Plus, as one of my art apprentices, his art has improved tremendously."

Zoe said "You haven't been doing your Cougar personality around him without me knowing have you like you did with Captain Sharkhead's son, Turbo Shark or how you seduced a rogue hero, Big Bucks ?"

Carmelita shouted "Absolutely Not! That's disgusting! And those cougar rumors are just rumors in Villains Quarterly rumor section."

Zoe said with a smirk on her face "Mom, rumors in that category tend to be true unless you pay a certain amount of money to Villain's Quarterly to make the story look untrue as the amount paid. You paid enough to cover up 58.8 percent of that "rumor"; I've seen the receipt copy from both your credit card and their records.

Carmelita said crossing her arms and laying back "Mother and I taught you too well. Excellent work."

Zoe said "Thank you, mama. You know, if your feeling that lonely, I could let you borrow Manny for 1 million dollars or I could set you up with papa."

Carmelita said "Don't push it, Mija."

* * *

(5 years and 5 months ago)

Somewhere in a bright city within an apartment complex, Voltura is watching her daughter face off against Mt. Jeena and Fog in the Succubus Armor.

Voltura said "Good work Zoe; that's my girl."

A Young Man's voice said "Voltura, baby, are you coming to bed yet?"

Voltura shouted "I'll be there in a minute! And don't call me baby; your still to young for that!

The man's voice said "Yes Ma'am."

Voltura shouted said not liking the word ma'am "Ma'am!?"

The young man said "I mean Voltchy-Woltchy."

Voltura said "That's better."


	23. Villainverse Short 4

(5 years ago)

It's morning of the new year. Manny is opening his eyes after a long slumber and notices that it's 11 am; he also notices that Frida and Zoe are still asleep. He sneaks out of bed so he doesn't wake either of them and grabs his robe on the edge of the bed. After sneaking out of the room, he opens up his computer and opens his evil email to see if he got anything.

The first thing he did was go through all of his email threats from any of his current or even new enemies. To his surprise, he didn't have that many this time. With the exception of Senor Siniestro, Jr, Silver Falcon(former Golden Eagle Twin Carlito), he only got 7 death/revenge threats; normally he gets 50 at the end of the year. The villains that are threatening him are Snowglobe Meister, Orange Juice Meister, ToXic, R, Sir Brunswick, Lord Domino, and Giraffe King. While he took the threat of Sir Brunswick and R seriously and started thinking of ways to beat them, he deleted the other threats since he knew he could beat them all in his sleep.

He then noticed and email from Voltura labeled "Art Apprentice"; Voltura only calls him that because she was his art mentor back in high school and when it's art world related. The message reads: Tigre, meet me in Paris, France two months from now. It's important. If you don't show up, I'll hunt you down." Knowing how ruthless Voltura can be when it comes to art, Manny respond to her message with "Ok".

He then looked back to see if Frida and Zoe are awake before he checked to see if he got any emails from any villain girls that he's had his eyes set on or any villain girls who have their eyes set on him. While Manny may not be in a committed relationship with Frida or Zoe, he knew them well enough to know that they would show signs of internal jealousy or at the very least they would be passive aggressive toward him about it. But in their defense, he would sometimes get jealous internally about any guys that they are dating who knew deep down might be better than him in some way that fits the needs for both of them; although, he wouldn't be passive aggressive toward them about it. He only got three responses this time, which didn't surprise him since this is the beginning of the year, from female supervillains: The Amazing Mixie, Pink Poodle, and Dr. Beastly. He responded to Mixie since he knew that she has a nice rack and the guy villains rave about her, responded to Dr. Beastly despite not recognizing her but hearing her name at least once during a battle with Dr. Chipotle Jr., and deleted Pink Poodle's email since he knew that she's Lady Gobbler's age which disgusted him that someone that old wants to date him; her sending him a photo of her in a pink bikini and doing a "sexy pose" almost made him want to claw his eyes out.

Finally, he sorted through all his junk mail after that and deleted anything that didn't interest him. But just as he is about to close his computer and make breakfast for himself, Frida, and Zoe, he got a Hero Warning email. These emails are basically ways to show villains of any kind failing to beat certain heroes while also demonstrating the strength of hero teams since they have become more apparent almost like supervillain teams. While Manny mostly skims through this information, he does look at the one team that really matters to him, but not in a villainous sense: Familia de Justica.

While he does look at some available online news articles and any rumors from the Villains World Blog, Manny uses this update to check on his father's team since these updates have the most information; he also uses it to check up on his father due to being unable to see him like he used to anymore.

He read about his father saving people from a burning building, fighting against El Oso, catching a "rouge" H Law hero, defeating a giant mutant Fox, and saving a girl who fell down the Miracle City wishing well. He sort of skimmed through all the stuff relating to community service stuff that his father normally did even before the team but he did make sure to save any images of him doing that stuff.

He also noticed a few articles about some of his dad's team members, especially the ones that he already knew personally. Brickhouse, Munch Munch Lad, and Cyber Sumo managed to capture the Miracle City Sewer Mutants who were going around scaring people. Cosmic Cleopatra and Nurse Angel defeated Aristocrat and her gang from stealing all the silver in Miracle City for a dinner party. And Lastly, Justice Pixie and Albino Burrito arresting Chakal after he was caught trying to takeover Leone School and controlling kids minds just so he can torture and yell at them. He still hasn't gotten used to the idea of Frida's sister being a superhero but he still can't grasp at the idea of them being a couple; even Frida has trouble grasping at the concept herself.

Ultimately, seeing these pictures and reading these articles not only gives Manny peace of mind that his dad is doing alright but also there are people who want to follow him and his sense of good and justice. Despite what has changed in Miracle City, he's glad that his father is there to protect it and be the hero Miracle City needs instead of the H Laws; he's indifferent about Generation Silver but knows that they are allies to his father so there's that./

He closed his computer and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.


	24. Villainverse Short 5

(6 years and 4 months ago)

In an abandoned Ghost Town somewhere in Texas, Sergio, Diego, and Carlito are sitting down and watching television and eating pizza with various toppings on it for each of them. Carlito's slices had pepperoni, pineapples, and onions; Sergio's slices had bacon, pepperoni, mushrooms, and meatballs; Diego's slices had jalapeno and chili peppers. The three villains are lying low after stealing from a hero team called the Big Texas 6. While they are eating and watching t.v., Carlito's villain phone gets pings, updating him on new supervillains who have made their appearance anywhere in the world

Diego asked "Any interesting or dangerous new villains we need to eliminate, Carlito?"

Carlito said "Just someone by the name Ocean Rocker. His or her image is about to appear in a few seconds. I'll put it on the monitor." He pressed on his phone and showed the image on the television for them.

Sergio said "It can't be." Both he and Diego get close to the television to look at Ocean Rocker closely

Diego said"Is that who we think it is?"

They say at the same time with excitement "It's Frida!"

Carlito said with a disinterested tone "Are you sure? That could be just some girl who looks like Frida."

Sergio and Diego say with creepy-angry looks on their faces "It's her. We know it."

Diego and Sergio then went on Diego's supercomputer to take the image of Ocean Rocker while also getting information about her début. They learned that she and the Ultimate Skull Sirens played a concert in Las Vegas at the Bellagio Hotel and she defeated the Vegas Twins and a horde of police. They also watched video of her performance and listened to her voice. With the help of an old recording of her voice that they had of Frida, they used the computer to match the voices; the voices matched 98.8 percent with a 1.2 percent chance of error.

Diego said with a shine of happiness in his eyes "It really is Frida."

Sergio said with a shine of happiness in his eyes too "She's crossed over to the side of villainy"

Diego said "A beautiful villainous of the sea."

Sergio said "Her bewitching voice."

Diego and Sergio said at the same time"She will be mine. No mine. Not yours, mine. Mine. Mine." The two begin started a slap fight while Carlito watched while also holding a picture of Zoe in his hand.

After a few minutes of slap fighting, ran into their rooms, the two villains got changed into their villain outfits, and packed their stuff to go see Frida. Since she's a music villain, she and her band will more than likely be living in Dis-Harmony Heights. As soon as they grabbed their things, they both said, while holding picture of themselves with Frida during their respective times dating her: Frida. Ocean Rocker. :Now that I know where you are, I will make you mine once more!"

* * *

Frida shouted and wakes up from bed "Ah!" She

Manny asked as he woke up too and turned on the light "Frida, what's wrong?"

Frida said with her arms crossed "My spine shivered. Someone was thinking very nasty, disgusting, and vile thoughts about me.

Manny asked knowing what that means "Senor Siniestro or Dr. Chipotle Jr.?"

Frida said rolling her eyes "Probably both."

Manny said placing his arms around her shoulder "Well if they show up, you can always pound on them and I give you permission to say you're dating me again if that helps."

Frida said "Thanks dude." She gives Manny a kiss before they went back to sleep

 **This type of chapter, or at least reaction, was a long time coming. I think we all know how Sergio and Diego would react to Frida being a supervillain but still I felt this need to be a short just because of possible chapters-shorts this could come out of later.**


	25. Frida: Talking to Mom

(9 years and 4 months ago)

Outside the Suarez house, a moving truck is waiting. Movers are putting Frida's stuff in it while waiting for Frida. Inside the house, Frida is coming out of her old room with two suitcase bags and a guitar case. As she is heading downstairs, she is stopped by her mother.

Carmela said with her hand on Frida's shoulder"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Frida said "I think you know the answer to that."

Carmela said "Where will you go?"

Frida said "Sophia got me a place to stay. I'm going to live there from now on."

Carmela said "Frida, I know what you experienced was the worst possible experience and it never should have happened; but you don't have to leave like this because of it. We can help you through this."

Frida said with a cold tone "You mean you and Chief Suarez. "

Carmela said "He's your father, Frida. He loves you and would never hurt you."

Frida said "But he'll hurt others who he, the H-Laws, and other government official like yourself deem a threat, or in their eyes criminals. Sure, he loves me alright. Goodbye mom." She then walked out of the house and closed the door.

As soon as Frida walked out the door, Carmela feel to the ground and started to cry.

(6 years and 1 month ago)

Frida, still infuriated at the sight of her father, clenches her fist in anger at the sight of her father. She was about to use her guitar's power, but Manny stopped her.

Manny said grabbing Frida by the wrist "Frida, you can't."

Frida said "Why not."

Manny said while pointing to a drone in the air "That's why. That drone over there belongs to a hero team called Plans for the Future. If they catch us beating on your dad we're finished; never mind the December Truce, these guys are way out of our league all by ourselves."

Frida said "Let's just get what we came for and go."

The two headed for the stadium to dig up the guitar. In order to avoid any unnecessary security problems, they messed with the electrical systems by using Ocean Rocker's guitar to sneak water in and cause a blackout over the entire stadium and caused everyone to evacuate. With the lights out, they sneaked into the stadium; El Tigre used his night vision powers and Ocean Rocker used night vision goggles to see. After using the gems to find the location of the guitar, they found it in the middle of the stadium and El Tigre digged it up quickly. He found it after digging at least 30 feet underground and gave the guitar to Ocean Rocker. The guitar is all black with white spots all over it along with slots on the back for all the gems. The two made a quick getaway just in the knick of time before the power came back on.

On a rooftop, the two are placing the gems into the guitar and watches as it shines brightly from being completed and then it stops shining.

El Tigre said "I sort expected something more epic after completion."

Ocean Rocker said as she inspects it "Same here. Oh well, we have it now. I'll send a message to Miriam saying that we've go it."

Noticing her upset expression, El Tigre placed his hand on her hand and said "Frida, are you ok?"

Ocean Rocker said "Yeah, I'm ok."

El Tigre said "Go see her. I know you want to at least see her after a long time. You don't even have to go as yourself."

Ocean Rocker said "I would but Chief Suarez….."

El Tigre said "Leave him to me." He notices some thugs in an alley

Back in the alleyway, Emiliano and Carmela are carrying a lot of stuff after a long day of shopping. As they are packing their car, a thief that Manny paid off grabbed for his wallet and made sure that he noticed that.

Emiliano shouted "Hey you punk, get back here with my wallet!"

Said the thief as he ran away "You have to catch me first, stupid."

Emiliano said "I'll be back, Carmela."

Carmela said "Go get him."

Said a voice not too far from Carmela "Dang it. Stupid thing is acting up again. Where is it?" Carmela noticed the voice near a tree and messing with a guitar. This caused her to walk toward her.

Carmela said "Um, excuse me but are you ok?" Frida looks at her ever so slightly; her mother unable to recognize her because of her disguise changed her face, hair, and eyes enough so her mother would not recognize her and a voice changer that she had.

Frida said trying to tune Soul Cleanser "Yeah, just having trouble tuning this stupid guitar; it's new so I'm not used to it."

Carmela asked "So, you play guitar? Are you in a band?"

Frida said "Obviously I play guitar. As for being in a band, I am in one; even have a cool name for it. You seem interested in my guitar. Why did you assume I was in a band?"

Carmela said "I don't' know. You see I have a daughter who was in a band called the Atomic Sombreros. They were a small time band that was suppose to become the biggest band in all the world until they broke up. My daughter took it rather hard."

Frida asked "What's your daughter's name?"

Carmela said "Her name is Frida; Frida Suarez. This is a picture of her when she was only 13; it's one of my favorites to carry around. It helps me know that she's close to my heart."

Frida said "I take it you don't see her as much." She knew that it has been a while since she last saw her mother up close after leaving Miracle City without a word.

Carmela said "Not since she graduated high school; I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

Frida asked knowing the answer "Did something happen to make her leave without saying goodbye?"

Carmela explained "Yes. My husband and a few other politicians and a hero team called the H Laws used his idea for a new prison complex designed to not only lock up regular criminals and super criminals; it was also meant to be used to put them through all the pain that they put innocent people in. Unfortunately, the plan was used on children under the guise that it would help them find careers and plan for their futures and she became a casualty in it. The thing her father planned on using to punish criminals and protect the innocent was used on our own daughter."

Frida asked "Do you hate him for it?" She already knew the answer would be no

Carmela said "No. Because I know it wasn't his fault; Emiliano would never do this to his own daughter. He loves Frida and would do anything to see her again. Just knowing that she's alive isn't enough."

Frida asked "Not to be a downer, but how do you know she's alive?"

Carmela showing her a blue candle "This candle. Believe it or not, it's a special candle that can track of a person's life. A woman I know, Alice Grainger, gave it to me and Emiliano as a way to let us know that she's alive; the candle would set on fire if she's on the verge of death or about to die.. She said that she could try tracking her for us but she's been unable too."

Frida asked "Hypothetically, if you saw her again, if she were found, what would you do?"

Carmela said "I don't know. Instinctively, I would want her to just stay with us again; but she's an adult now so that would be selfish of me to ask. I'd also smack her for leaving without saying goodbye and not letting me throw her a graduation party like I did for her sisters. But more importantly, I would want her and Emiliano to make up. However, if nothing else, I hope to see her have someone special with her."

Frida asked "You mean like a boyfriend?"

Carmela said "I would go more with husband, but I would settle for boyfriend too. Although, there is someone in particular that I would want her to be with if that's the case. He's a boy that's been in Frida's life and was always there for her, especially when we (her family) weren't. As long as she's with him, or at least someone like him, then I can be happy and know that she is happy. I'm sorry that I've been rambling. Your a complete stranger and you had to listen to an old lady's sob story."

Frida said "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Carmela asked "What's your name, sweety?"

Frida said giving her a fake name "Francis. You can call me Francis."

Carmela said "Nice to meet you, Francis."

Frida said noticing a signal from El Tigre that her father is coming back "I have to go now. My boyfriend is here to pick me up. Later."

With that said Frida left her mother to meet up with Manny on the roof. Her father met up with her mother after getting his wallet back and the two drove off in their car. Manny and Frida left the scene too and set course for the hideout.

Back at the hideout, Frida in the pool on her back and looking at the stars. Manny then walks toward the edge of the pool to check on her.

Manny asked "You feeling alright?"

Frida said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just, seeing my mom like that got to me a bit. I've been doing the whole lying thing for a while now, but doing it to her left a bit of a bad taste in my mouth."

Manny said "You could always see her as you next time. No one knows that Frida Suarez and Ocean Rocker are one in the same especially since you (and other new supervillains) are protected by the Villain Secret Identity Protection Agency."

Frida said "Even if that's true, there is no way that she'd let me go. Personally, it's better that she and my sisters never see me again. I guess you could say it's like you and your mom."

Manny said "True."

Frida said "Besides, I've always got you, Sophia, Miriam, my bandmates, Jazzy Beats, D.J. Time King, and Abiola. You guys are my family."

Manny said "Thanks. Wait, who's Abiola?"

Frida said playfully as she swam away "Wouldn't you like to know."

Manny said "Tell me." He then got into the water and swimmed toward Frida

Frida said "You have to make me tell you."

Manny said "Fine then." He then jumped on her and the two dived into the water together. The two then came out of the water and Manny is tickling her. Frida tries to resist but can't so she does the next best thing to get him to stop. She kisses him on the lips.

Back in Spain, Carmela is looking out the window at the moon. She then looks a picture of her and Frida from a locket. She then revealed another picture with Frida and Manny from when they were dating and were going to a dance at their school. She says "I hope you two are together, somewhere."

 **Other than shorts that I do when I don't feel like doing a full chapter, the next Frida related chapter will focus on what I've been building up for her since I made her into Ocean Rocker. It's been a long time coming so now it will be time to start it.**


	26. Sophia: Life of a Mafia Boss

**Anything in italics is Sophia's POV/narrating the situation that she is in.**

(5 years and 7 months ago)

 _The life of being head of the mustache mafira is exhausting; I knew that going in but at the same time I didn't expect it to be this. Unlike Manny, Frida, and Zoe, I have to sit behind a desk to keep track things behind the scenes and be a provider to supervillains while also making sure he family stays afloat. I've managed to keep our family alive and able to withstand the power of the Beard Maffia and any other minor enemies against us. But I've had to upgrade the Mustache Maffia's power with some unconventional alliances; even going so far as to make alliances with zombies_

At Baffi mansion, Sophia is filling out some paperwork while eating yak gulache at the same time. She's manage to get the Mustache Mafia back on its feet when it comes to the war with the Beard Mafia but was has reached a stalemate. Even though they have managed to get more and more allies over the span of a year and a half thanks to Sophia's friends and a few family connections that, the Beard Mafia still has the advantage. As she continues to fill out the paperwork, someone knocks on her door.

Sophia said "You may enter." The person that entered is Tiny

He said "Madrina Sophia, Che of New Zombie Town is here to see you."

Sophia said putting her paperwork away "Excellent. Send him in."

Che said "I'll let myself in." He is wearing a very similar military outfit like his grandfather wore but he has more medals on his coat, especially football medals.

Sophia said "Che." She sends Tiny away.

Che said "That's General Che to you." He then sat down on the nearby couch.

Sophia said "Yes, I've heard you've gained that title ever since your grandfather disappeared with Sartana. How have you and the zombie race been holding up?"

Che explained as he is holding an H-Law badge "As you already know, the H Laws have had it out for us zombies ever since they established a base in Miracle City full time. We've had to go underground after they attacked us excessively for our developing zombie gas." He then crushes the badge

Sophia said with an intrigued look on her face "A zombie gas? I thought all it took for you to turn anyone into zombies is to be bitten by one long term."

Che explained while showing a hologram of the gas itself "That is how we normally would do that but this gas is more powerful than just a regular zombie bite. While it turns you into a zombie, you are infected with a special parasite that I can control with the help of this little device that causes the parasites to listen to my command and in turn the new zombies will listen to me or anyone who has this device."

Sophia asked "Can I assume that you're going to use this on the H Laws?"

Che said "Of course. Those guys need to pay for taking Zombie Town away from us."

Sophia said "It goes without saying, but the H Laws have been proving a problem with some of my businesses around the world as well. Maybe we could pull our assets together on this."

Che said "That's why you wanted to meet me. Please. The zombies and I can take care of ourselves. You just want to have the power of the gas to use in your war against the Beard Maffia."

Sophia said "Yes and in return we combine our forces to fight against the H Laws in the name of revenge."

Che said "You don't just want revenge. You also want their technology for your own personal use; technology that was used against my kind. Forget it! We can handle the H Laws ourselves."

Sophia said with a grin on her face "Zombierado. It was a paradise for zombie kind that acted as both a safe haven and birthplace at the same time. However, that place was lost to you all after a battle against a very powerful enemy whose name is blocked from all records. This enemy not only took Zombierado away from you but also made a map that he tore apart into 12 pieces. So far, the zombies have managed to find 8 of the pieces since then."

Che asked in anger "Where are you going with this?" His hands started to burn as a res

Sophia said "What if I told you that I know the locations of the last four pieces of the map?"

Che said "I would say that's impossible since none of us have been able to find the last four pieces; even my grandfather had trouble and he managed to find 3 of the pieces. At the same time, I bet you know something."

Sophia said "I do. I know the locations of three of the pieces and I have one of the pieces with me." She presses a button to open a secret compartment above her to show Che the map is genuine. Che recognized the zombie writings on the paper and could tell that it is real.

Che said in a passive anger "Give me that. Now!"

Sophia said "I will, if you and the zombies work with me in my war with the Beard Mafia. In return, I will give you the piece of the map and the locations of the other pieces."

Che said holding a green pill "Yes, or I could use this small pill here to hit you with the gas that will turn you into a zombie like me and under my control."

Sophia said "You sure that's wise. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed yet. I guess I have to raise the dial a little more." She turned a dial near from 5 to 11

Che said as he could feel himself getting weaker "What's going on here? Why do I feel weaker? You didn't." He realized what this air is.

Sophia said "That's right. Water from the Fountain of Agua Negra. The Mustache Maffia has always had water from the fountain and had our scientist replicate it in the event we couldn't get anymore of it. We can even make it airborne as well."

Che said "Why you…" He couldn't't say anymore after that

Sophia said "Che, believe it or not we need each other. I rather not have to use this on you or the zombie race. All I ask is we cooperate with each other in my war with the Beard Maffia and our problems with H Laws and in return you will have the complete path to your zombie utopia."

Che said "And if I refuse, you'll use this on us."

Sophia said "I guess you can say that." She turned down the dial afterwards.

Che said in a weakened state "I need to talk with the rest of the zombie council about this first. You'll hear from us in a week."

Sophia said "That works for me."

Che left the room in anger after what Sophia did to him. Sophia used the security monitors to see him leave while also making sure that he's not doing anything to her subordinates; she even had Cactus Man and W on standby. Eventually, Che got on his zombie horse and rode away. After she was sure he was gone, she took a big sigh of relief.

Sophia said "I'm glad that's over with." Big Man came in to see Sophia.

He said "Madrina Sophia."

Sophia said "What!?"

Big Man said "Your meeting with Villain Secret Identity Protection Agency will be starting in 10 minutes."

Sophia said "Alright."

 _While it isn't a good idea to use force or aggressive means when making new allies, dealing with Zombies are the minor exception; the same goes for all the undead. Grandfather believed that they have their uses and has worked with some undead supervillains in the past but you have to show them that your more than ready to counter against them when making a deal with them. Having that fountain water in air conditioned form_

Later that night, after hours of meetings and planning sessions, Sophia is in her bathroom taking a big bubble batch. While she is bathing, she is reading the most recent issue of Villain Quarterly. She then hears a knock on her bathroom door which infuriates her.

Sophia said "I'm not to be disturbed while taking a bubble bath!"

A voice said "Sorry Madrina Sophia, but you have a call waiting on phone 8; it's El Tigre, says it's about the warehouse."

Sophia said "Fine, give me the phone." A female member of the mustache mafia entered the bathroom.

She said "Here you go, Madrina Sophia." Sophia dismissed her.

Sophia said in a more cheerful tone "Hello Manny-Wanny."

El Tigre asked "Why do you call me that whenever I call you on this phone?"

Sophia said "Because I can and this phone is on the Mustache Mafia phone plan and the contract that you signed allows me to call you whatever I want."

El Tigre said "Whatever."

Sophia said "So, I heard that you found the secret warehouse."

El Tigre explained "Yep. It was located in ghost town called Harlotberg located in Las Vega, Nevada. Apparently, our grandparents loved to come here and party. The reason no one could find it so easily is due to the building that storage house was located in is gone; had to do a lot of digging to find it."

Sophia asked "What was in it?"

El Tigre said "Just some standard weapons, maps, old files, a few broken mystical items, and…...pictures. There is some stuff that belonged to your grandfather that I'll send to you as soon as I can."

Sophia said "Thanks Manny-Wanny. Wait, why did you pause at "pictures"?"

El Tigre said in a disgusted tone "Because they are very explicit and it was awkward seeing my grandfather in them.

Sophia said "I think understand."

El Tigre said "By the way, while I'm talking to you, when is my shipment of moustache wax and knockout gas going to arrive?"

Sophia said "Your moustache wax will be arriving soon but the knockout gas is being recalled due to its composition being messed by one of our chemist putting in the wrong chemicals. You'll be reimbursed momentarily. Bye."

 _Another important part of being a mafia boss is making sure that supplies and weapons are provided. While we can't compete with big time supervillain stores yet, I've been making sure to establish a loyalty base with Manny's help; I've also gotten assistance from Frida, Zoe, Lady Gobbler, and a few other Miracle City villains who left after The Big Reveal Incident. I've also been supplying to some of the new Miracle City supervillains that have popped up but only the really good ones, not the wannabes._

A week later, Sophia is being dressed for a party-meeting in Wales. The party-meeting is meant to focus on the current state of villainy along with the rise of heroes, both rouge and licensed. After all her preparations are completed, she is taken to her hover limo where Cactus Man and his Cactus Banditos are acting as bodyguards for her during the drive and party-meeting.

Cactus Man said giving Sophia some files "Madrina Sophia, here is the list of guest who will be attending the party-meeting."

Sophia said as she is looking through the files "So, none of the Beard Mafia members are attending?"

Cactus Man explained "I'm afraid not, but some of their supporters, a total of 8, are going to be there. If an assassination plot against you is going to take place, then odds are they will be using them."

Sophia asked "Can any of their loyalties be bought?"

Cactus Man explained "Just three: Queen Nox-Leader of the supervillain team "The Nightmare Knights", Dr. Chirp-Chirp-The Master of Birds, and Debbie-The Evil Magical Girl representing "The Tomb of Darkness" . However, I've talked to W. and he's managed to get in contact with two letter assassins, R. and V., and they will be acting as your secret bodyguards."

Sophia said "Excellent work, Billy."

Cactus Man said "Can I ask you something?"

Sophia said "Sure."

Cactus Man asked "Why are you attending this meeting? You already keep tabs on the current state of villainy yourself and you managed to get rogue heroes to work with you without them knowing that they work for you when you can blow the whistle on them whenever you feel like it."

Sophia said "If you must know, I'm only attending this meeting because the one calling for it was a friend of my grandfather and the Mustache Mafia has attended these meeting out of respect for this friendship."

 _At the same time, I'm hoping to get information about the forbidden zones for a possible operation I'm hoping to pull off that will hold the key to defeating the beard maffia. Not only that, but I'm going to need tickets to that test space colony that they are building in the moon so I can get some of my operatives up there as soon as possible; Earth maybe one thing but Space is the next step. I can't tell Billy-Willy that since he's still indebted to me and could turn on me at some point the first chance he gets despite proving himself to me these past few years and he hasn't tried to run away to pay off his debt to me. If he weren't him being indebted to the moustache mafia and how it would look like bad for me as boss, I would consider him a possible boyfriend; if not that, a personal corkscrew when I get bored and need someone to relieve my stress._

When they arrived at the party-meeting, all Sophia did was socialize with all the villains in attendance, except for the ones that were affiliated with the Beard Mafia. Cactus Man remained close and his Cactus Bandits protected her from any and all possible threats, especially Beard Maffia supports. When offered a drink, Sophia had one of the Cactus Bandits test it for poison; lucky for her, there was no poison in it but she didn't drink it anyway since she brought her own flask from home. When offered to eat something, she had Cactus Man go into the kitchen to make her own food that is similar to what they are serving. Later, she and every villain in attendance was called in for the meeting but no before being given pamphlets on rouge heroes.

 _The party-meeting was decent. Not much fun,but I didn't expect it to be like that. While the state of the rogue heroes being locked up in prisons located in the sky and in the ocean was insightful, getting the tickets to the protype moon colony was better. Unfortunately, information on forbidden areas was too expensive this time so I'll have to put any future operations there on hold. Although, there is one rogue hero that could be useful to a plan I have. His name is Cobalt Giant and he's about the same age as Manny's father and mine; plus, he and White Patera were close friends so he could prove useful to me. Familia de Justica has been ruining some of my outside business and I've been thinking of ways to get back at them, especially Justice Pixie, Star Lancer, and Mach 10 who've been destroying my operations the most. I would target White Pantera but I can't have Manny as an enemy._

 _All I knew is I was going to be busy, again. However, I've made plans to unwind in a few months._

(5 years and 4 months ago)

At a supervillainess spa called Siren's Mountain, Sophia is relaxing in a hot tub with Frida and Zoe under a full moon.

 _The best way to unwind is to spend time with my favorite Miracle City Girls in all the world. We get to spend time with each other at Siren Mountains for a week to eat, drink, get massages, and other stuff that they have available. Luckily, our service is free because we have certain connections to the place that make it that way; my Mustache Mafia connections, Frida's producer knowing the entertainers and promising to play some exclusive concerts, and the manager knows Zoe's mother and is obsessive fanboy who gets private pictures that Zoe has of her for some reason._

Sophia said after sipping some sake out of a huge cup "Ah. Nothing like warm water under the moonlight to relax the body and some nice sake to drink, wouldn't you say girls?"

Frida said "Not to mention that it's the houses best sake."

Zoe said "Mother would be jealous that I'm having this before her and it's free."

Sophia said "Drink up girls. I've already ordered five more bottles and our dinner should be ready soon." The girls do what she suggest and drink more of the sake that they had

Frida said "Please tell me it's the premium dinner package."

Sophia said "You bet it is. And it comes with entertainment. Although, I do have something to tide us over until then." She showed them pictures of some muscular supervillains showing off their abs, including El Tigre

Zoe asked "How did you get these?"

Sophia said "Backdoors to all the phones of the guys on the moustache maffia phone plan. Not only do I have access to any and all photos, but I get live recordings of what they do on a regular basis when they're not looking. And the best part is they can't complain because it was in the contracts they all signed."

Frida asked "You don't have anything like that on our phones, right?"

Sophia said "Of course not. I wouldn't do that to my favorite Miracle City Girls. I'm a Mafia Boss, not a monster."

 _Plus, I only want pictures and videos of guys, not girls. I especially don't want reminders that Frida and Zoe are little bit hotter than I am._

Zoe asked "Isn't that your phone?" Sophia then answered her phone; it is Cactus Man

Cactus Man said "Madrina Sophia, there is someone…."

Sophia interrupted him and said "Billy, did I not say that I wasn't to be disturbed this entire week? And didn't I say if it is anything related to the Beard Mafia you should text me only?"

Cactus Man said "Yes but….

Sophia shouted "Then hang up this number right now! And your debt increased by 300,000 dollars!"

Cactus said in sadness "What! No!"

Sophia shouted "Make that 600,000. Should we go for 1,200,000?" Cactus Man hung up before he could say anything else. Sophia then said to Frida and Zoe "I'm going to text Big Man to have his ball electrocuted again. Frida and Zoe had worried-disgusted look on their faces "What. It won't be anything lethal. I'm a mob boss; I have to be ruthless. Want to see it happen live?"

Zoe said "Sure, why not. I could us a good laugh."

Frida said "You are a savage women, Sophia."

Sophia said "Of course I'm savage. I'm Madrina Sophia"


	27. Villainverse Short 9

(4 years and 11 months ago)

At Pueblo de Despedida, Lady Gobbler and Comrade Chaos just came back from El Mana Negro's funeral together. With him and El Tarantula (who died a year and a half ago), he's all that is left of his trio from Casa de Adios.

Comrade Chaos said "Thanks for inviting me over, Pachita." The two of them sat down on her couch.

Lady Gobbler said "Don't worry about it Boris. You shouldn't be alone after that." She then gave him a hug

Comrade Chaos said while looking at a old photo of him and El Tarantula in their younger years out of his wallet"Well, on the bright side, I'm sure he's got his body back in the Land of the Dead."

Lady Gobbler said "It won't be long before we end up there, don't you think?" The two look at a photo of themselves and other villains on the wall.

Comrade Chaos said "I agree."

Lady Gobbler asked "So, what are you going to do now?"

Comrade Chaos said "I think I'm going to go back to Russia for a while. I have some family members who aren't supervillains."

Lady Gobbler said "Then what?"

Comrade Chaos said "Then I'm going to the ruins of Casa de Adios to get something that belonged to the three of us. Since I'm the last surviving member, the contents of that box belong to me."

Lady Gobbler asked "Want me to go with you?"

Comrade Chaos "No, I'm fine. This is a personal matter that I have to take care of."

Lady Gobbler asked "You're not dying too, are you Boris?" Hearing those words usually means a villain may want to go out in a blaze of glory of sorts

Comrade Chaos said "Don't worry my Красивая Турция , I'm still going to be here with you."

"Your so sweet, my Red Menace." Lady Gobbler blushed after hearing him speak russian like that.

Comrade Chaos said "Almost all of our friends and rivals are gone now. While I know we'll be seeing them again soon, it can feel lonely without them."

Lady Gobbler stated "All the robberies, the fights with heroes, the fighting amongst ourselves, counting all our look, the overall fear perceived by us, and the sex that usually came with hit; that was my favorite part of villainy."

Comrade Chaos said "Care to relive that experience right now." He then placed his hand near her thighs

Lady Gobbler shouted "Boris, we just got back from your friend's funeral. Give me an hour; I need to freshen up my face and shave my legs."

Later that night, Lady Gobbler would eat, drink, and have sex until it was already two days after the funeral. Comrade Chaos would eventually visit his family and Russia and then head for Miracle City in secret to the ruins of Casa de Adios at night. There he used a special metal detector to find what he was looking for, a treasure chest. As soon as he was in the clear of any potential heroes or wannabe villains, he opened the chest to find it empty. The chest was suppose to have all the money and jewels that they managed to hide from any thieves, their own foolishness of buy rings, and anything that they didn't lose to darts and gambling. He looked around and found a note addressed to him. He opened it and it said "Thanks for the amazing few days. Sorry for your lose. Signed, Beautiful Turkey" and it had an orange lipstick kiss on it. Comrade Chaos knew that it was Lady Gobbler who stole from him and figured out that he must of told her the exact location on where to find the loot.

Elsewhere, Lady Gobblet is bathing in the loot in a bathtub while also looking at a picture of her and Comrade Chaos when they were younger. She says to the picture "Oh Boris, you were always so easy to get information from when your sad or drinking. The same goes for you and the rest" and then places the picture with other pictures of her with El Tarantula and El Mano Negra when they were younger and says "The same goes for you two as well." She puts the pictures away with her Gobbler Scepter and grabs a photo of her and Puma Loco when they were younger. She says to it "I'm sure you would want to be diving in all this loot with me. Maybe when it's my time, we'll share in bathtub again." before diving into the tub of coins completely.


End file.
